El rey de la noche
by Bala-2006
Summary: Él es un sanguinario y libertino vampiro, famoso por su crueldad; ella es una cajera de supermercado que nunca ha encajado en ningún sitio. Entre los dos se cierne un gran y oscuro secreto. ¿Podrán superar todos los baches y estar juntos?
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO:**

Se hizo la oscuridad. Sus ojos aún no estaban preparados para poder ver en la penumbra, su oído no estaba lo bastante desarrollado y sus movimientos eran torpes e impulsivos. Necesitaba luz, necesitaba poder ver lo que tenía delante y sobre todo necesitaba huir de aquel sitio. No podría soportar un solo día más bajo el cuidado de su tío, escuchando los gritos de la caprichosa de su prima y los reproches de su tía. Aquella casa era un auténtico infierno la mirase por donde la mirase. Y pensar que le pareció hermosa el día en que la vio por primera vez. Su padre siempre decía: "_No juzgues un libro por su portada_" ¡Y qué razón tenía!

¿Por qué sus padres tenían que haber muerto?, ¿por qué tenía que haber sido llevada a aquel horrible lugar?, ¿por qué se sentía sola y abandonada? Nadie la quería en esa casa, nadie la quería en el colegio, nadie la quería en la calle. Fuera a donde fuera siempre era fruto de miradas de miedo, de pena, de furia e incluso de deseo. Se sentía tan fuera de lugar estuviera donde estuviese. Sus tíos lo único que hacían eran contribuir a que se sintiera de esa forma al dejarla encerrada en aquella mansión día tras día. Sólo podía salir para ir al colegio y su prima no hacía más que vanagloriarse por ello ante ella. Cuando había una fiesta en la casa se aseguraban de encerrarla bien en su habitación para que nadie pudiera verla. Aunque lo peor de todo era su tío, él sí que era malvado. Nunca había conocido a nadie que superara en crueldad a su tío, nadie que pudiera compararse mínimamente con él. De hecho, cuando llegó a esa casa, no podía ni imaginarse que en el mundo pudiera existir un solo ser así.

Temía cada paso que escuchaba en esa casa, cada palabra, cada susurro. Se pasaba la mayor parte del día mirando por la ventana a los pájaros y deseando tener alas como ellos para poder escapar de allí. Soñaba despierta con que sus padres no estaban muertos y vendrían a salvarla. Papá era tan amable y tan gentil con todo el mundo. Era un auténtico caballero de pies a cabeza. Atractivo, elegante, galán, caballeroso… Él era el sueño de cualquier mujer pero para él toda la perfección femenina se concentraba en una sola persona: Sonomi. Mamá era tan hermosa que todos los hombres giraban la cabeza para contemplarla cuando salían a pasear pero a la vez era tan delicada como un ángel de cristal. Papá siempre la cuidaba para evitar que le ocurriera cualquier cosa y a ella también por supuesto. Pero un día no pudo proteger a mamá, ni siquiera pudo protegerse a sí mismo y así era como ella había acabado en esa casa.

- ¡Gallina!

Fue empujada contra un armario y gimió de dolor al sentir un terrible dolor en el puente de su nariz. Cuando pudo recuperarse lo suficiente como para apartarse del mueble, se llevó las manos a la nariz y sintió un líquido en sus manos. ¿Estaba sangrando? Dentro de aquella oscuridad no podía saberlo.

Estaba segura de que había escuchado la voz de su prima. Ella debía de haberle gastado esa broma tan cruel. Su prima sólo existía para amargarle cada segundo de su vida, para exprimir cada gota de esperanza que le quedaba, para pisotear uno por uno todos sus sueños y sobre todo, para causarle todo el dolor posible. Era una auténtica hija de su padre, una digna heredera de esa rama de la familia y un ser mezquino y caprichoso incapaz de sentir algo por otra persona. Todavía se preguntaba cómo esa gente podía ser familia de alguien tan maravilloso como su padre. Nada tenía sentido en ese infierno.

Volvió a ser empujada pero esta vez para caer sobre la alfombra y rasparse las rodillas. Tenía once años y no deseaba perder el tiempo con los estúpidos juegos de su primita. Cada vez que su papito rechazaba comprarle algo o seguirle el juego en sus tonterías infantiles, iba a pagarlo con ella. Y pensar que su prima ya era una muchacha de quince años.

- ¿Qué te pasa, gallina?- se burló- ¿te has hecho daño?

Consiguió incorporarse con mucha dificultad y buscó entre las sombras la silueta de su prima hasta encontrarla.

- Kikio, no tengo tiempo para tus jueguecitos.

- Nadie te ha dado permiso para hablar huerfanita- la acusó- te recuerdo que estás aquí porque mi padre sintió pena por una vez en su vida.

No, estaba allí por otro motivo pero no pensaba contárselo a ella para humillarse más todavía. Había cosas que era mejor callarlas.

- Déjame en paz.

Kikio no parecía dispuesta a dejarla en paz y ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a soportar más golpes por lo que se apartó en el último instante antes de que le hiciera un placaje. Desgraciadamente, su prima no pudo frenarse y aunque evitó empotrarse contra un armario, no pudo evitar clavarse una de las armas de colección de su padre.

- ¿Kikio?

Justo en el instante en que se acercó a ella para intentar socorrerla, se encendieron las luces y apareció el horrible rostro de su tía ante ella.

- ¡Maldita mocosa!

La apartó de una fuerte bofetada y empezó a gritar el nombre de su marido mientras trataba de sacarle la lanza del cuerpo a su hija. Cuando llegara su tío iba a recibir algo mucho peor que la mayor paliza de su vida.

- Ahora sí que la has hecho buena, mocosa- le acusó su tía- esta vez no te vas a escapar- le miró con tanto odio que le hizo retroceder- tú vas a pagar al igual que tu asquerosa madre.

- ¡No!

Temerosa de que llegara su tío se lanzó hacia la ventana, la abrió y saltó. Los gritos de su tía no pudieron detenerla, los guardias que salieron tras ella tampoco y ni siquiera el miedo que recorría su cuerpo. Tenía que escapar de aquel sitio antes de que le ocurriera algo mucho peor que la muerte, algo que no podría volver a soportar.

Empujó la verja para salir de la propiedad de su tío y corrió bajo el sol hacia el bosque para intentar esconderse entre la espesura. En ese día el sol brillaba particularmente y sus ojos empezaban a resentirse pero no lo suficiente como para detenerla. Esa vez sí que iba a marcharse de allí para siempre; esa vez no iban a pillarla y a castigarla; esa vez todo era diferente. Por primera vez desde que fue llevada a ese sitio estaba dispuesta a morir por escapar de allí ya que cualquier destino era mejor que vivir en esa casa.

Estaba corriendo entre los árboles del bosque cuando empezó a caer sobre ella un torrente de agua helada. ¡Estaba lloviendo! Eso era malo, muy malo. El sol era su mayor ventaja para poder escapar de su tío y la lluvia su mayor delator aunque podría usarla en su beneficio si se daba prisa en actuar. Se arrodilló junto a un árbol y tomó entre sus manos el barro que se estaba formando. Le habían enseñado a ser una señorita educada que no se manchaba y se mantenía siempre impoluta. ¡A la mierda! Su vida era mucho más importante en ese momento así que haciendo de tripas corazón, restregó el barro sobre su cara, sus brazos y sus piernas. Eso le ayudaría a ocultar su olor de su tío. Aunque la lluvia le quitara el barro de encima, su olor se mantendría oculto por las partículas que se quedarían adheridas a su piel. No podría olerla en condiciones hasta que se bañara y entonces podría estar lo bastante lejos.

Atravesó un claro a toda velocidad pero iba tan de prisa y tan concentrada en sus perseguidores que no se percató de la llanura que tenía justo delante. No tuvo tiempo suficiente para reaccionar y cayó de cabeza dentro de la llanura. Su cabeza golpeó con fuerza contra unas rocas y a los pocos segundos todo empezó a volverse borroso. Se dio la vuelta quedando boca arriba y disfrutó del refrescante baño de agua. A penas lograba recordar por qué estaba corriendo, de qué huía, quién era… Todo se volvía cada más y más borroso y de repente, llegó la oscuridad.


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

Acostumbrado a la oscuridad supo guiarse entre las estrechas y sinuosas calles de aquel barrio japonés. La luz de la luna proyectaba alargadas y espeluznantes sombras contra los muros que rodeaban las casas pero ninguna de ellas era la suya propia. Solo se escuchaba el soplido del viento al chocar contra los árboles, el crujido de las hojas al deslizarse sobre la acera y el maullido desgarrador de un gato sobre el tejado de una casa.

Él, en cambio, era tan silencioso y tan veloz que resultaba imperceptible para la mente humana. Sus movimientos eran veloces como los de un lince, ágiles como los de un guepardo y elegantes como los de un gato. Tenía todas las características que hacían destacar a los felinos y se guardaba en su repertorio otras muchas. Era capaz de arrancarle los brazos a un ser humano como si se tratara de un gorila, por ejemplo. Sus oídos y su olfato estaban tan agudizados como los de cualquier perro. Aunque su mejor habilidad era la heredada de las arañas: un sexto sentido para predecir los peligros. Su sexto sentido le había salvado en numerosas ocasiones durante su niñez pero hacía siglos que no necesitaba utilizarlo. Era más fuerte y hábil que otros muchos de su especie y su nombre era bien conocido por su extrema crueldad y su falta de compasión.

Esa noche de luna llena quería aprovechar para dar una vuelta sobre los tejados de las casas de una ciudad humana. Tenía sed, muchísima sed y solo la sangre caliente y a la vez fresca que corría por las venas de un ser humano, podría calmarle. Estaba esperando pacientemente mientras saltaba de casa en casa a que apareciera algún patético humano. Podría ser un policía dando una vuelta rutinaria o un ejecutivo volviendo de una de sus estresantes reuniones de negocios o tal vez algún joven después de una fiesta. Alguien terminaría pasando por esa zona y fuera quien fuera, caería en sus manos.

Siempre cumplía una misma rutina a la hora de alimentarse. Primero, se recorría todo el barrio en más de tres ocasiones seguidas para asegurarse de que estuviera en calma, sin bullicio, ni espectadores. Después, daba una vuelta de reconocimiento para cerciorarse de que todas las casas estuvieran ocupadas y sus miembros descansando o lo suficientemente distraídos. A continuación, se ocultaba entre las sombras en busca de la que iba a ser su víctima. Una vez escogida la víctima, tenía que seguirla, vigilar que estuviera sola, deshacerse de posibles percances en el camino y acorralarla. Por último, venía su parte favorita, el momento en que por fin obtenía lo que tanto deseaba: la sangre. Tocaba morder su cuello y sus muñecas si era mujer o morder su nuca y sus oblicuos si era hombre. Lo aconsejable era matar a la víctima antes de beber de ella pero a él le gustaba más el sabor de la sangre cuando la víctima aún se retorcía entre sus brazos de acero intentando escapar. Únicamente debía taparle la boca para evitar que gritara y todo el vecindario se despertara. Podría matar a todos esos humanos; aunque prefería evitar la masacre y no descubrir ante los humanos todo un mundo de oscuridad similar a lo que ellos llamaban el infierno.

El sonido de unos pasos despertó todos sus sentidos. Sus oídos se agudizaron y sus ojos buscaron entre la oscuridad la silueta humana. Sus pasos eran muy ligeros y debía pesar unos cincuenta y ocho kilos. La brisa agitaba sus cabellos largos y rizados a juzgar por su resistencia. ¡Perfecto!, ¡era una chica! Prefería morder a un ser del género femenino ya que disfrutaba más de su sangre, le resultaba más divertida su patética resistencia y le encanta usar su mano libre para manosear su cuerpo. Ojala fuera guapa o tuviera un buen cuerpo para poder divertirse mientras se alimentaba.

Estaba a punto de saltar hacia el lugar del que provenían sus pasos cuando escuchó los pasos de otras cinco personas más. No estaba sola. Maldiciendo su suerte se mordió el puño y abandonó su pose de caza. Iba contra sus reglas atacar grupos, él solo iba a por solitarios. ¡Maldita fuera su suerte! Llevaba horas dando vueltas por aquel dichoso barrio y cuando por fin encontraba algo para alimentarse se lo quitaban. ¡Desgraciados!

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse cuando escuchó que el ritmo de los pasos de la chica aumentaba. Entonces, se percató de que no iban juntos. Estaban en la misma calle y considerablemente cerca pero no iban juntos. La chica iba sola y los otros, debían ser hombres por su peso y su olor, iban detrás de ella. Era solo una coincidencia y lo más probable era que se separaran en cualquier momento. Su ánimo mejoró debido al cauce que tomaban sus pensamientos y se preparó para seguir a la presa y deshacerse de problemas. Todavía no había logrado verla con claridad cuando las figuras humanas de los hombres empezaron a hablar.

- ¡Ey, muñeca!- gritó uno.

- ¿No te apetece divertirte?- le ofreció otro.

Problemas. Esos hombres no iban con ella pero tampoco parecían dispuestos a dejarla en paz.

- ¡No seas aburrida!

La chica aceleró más el paso consiguiendo llamar su atención. No era muy alta y tenía una larga y oscura melena rizada, tal y como él había predicho. Su vestido de tirantes azul dejaba a la vista sus piernas desde la mitad de los muslos y se ajustaba a la perfección a un perfecto trasero redondeado. Debía ser una auténtica monada y estaba asustada. Podía oler su miedo a kilómetros de distancia.

- Nena, me estás cansando- intervino un tipo con una gorra de béisbol granate- no me gusta que me ignoren.

Esos tipejos no pensaban marcharse. Al contrario, la terminarían violando en cuanto se acercaran a algún sitio lo bastante oscuro y cerrado. Tenían el lívido subido y eran muchos para ella sola. Lo más probable era que se turnaran para gozar de su cuerpo uno tras otro y él no pensaba intervenir. Les seguiría con la esperanza de equivocarse y que la dejaran sola para poder morderla. Sin embargo, si no se equivocaba, se marcharía. Los problemas de los humanos eran suyos y solo suyos y a él no le incumbía que se violara a una chica.

- ¿Por qué estás tan callada?

Uno de ellos se adelantó y supo que no se había equivocado al divisar un callejón justo a la derecha de la joven. Fue empujada hacia la oscuridad y su grito en seguida se vio ahogado por las sudorosas manos de uno de ellos.

- Ya la tengo.

- Este bomboncito no se nos va a escapar esta noche.

Estuvo a punto de marcharse pero no lo hizo porque ocurrió algo que lo detuvo. Los rayos de la luna iluminaron durante unos instantes el rostro de la joven y algo en él cambió por completo. Era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida y eso que llevaba cerca de medio milenio con vida. No podía dejar que esos cerdos tocaran su maravilloso cuerpo, ni podía permitir que continuaran asustándola.

- Prepárate muñequita- murmuró uno de ellos- esto es lo mejor que vas a sentir nunca.

¡Y una mierda! Se lanzó sobre él sin dudarlo ni in instante y le derribó. Supo que había roto su cuello por el sonido que había emitido su columna vertebral. No se movió cuando dos de ellos intentaron atacarle por la espalda y tampoco lo necesitó. Agarró sus muñecas de un ágil movimiento y se las retorció hasta romperles el hueso. Un cuarto hombre quiso rajarle con una navaja pero la esquivó con facilidad, se la quitó y se la clavó en la yugular. Mientras escuchaba el gorgoteo de la sangre procedente del cuello de este último, dirigió su mirada hacia el quinto. El desgraciado que osaba cubrir la boca de la joven. Él le observó aterrorizado y terminó soltando a la joven para poder huir. Él no se lo permitió. Le hizo la zancadilla y cuando estaba en el suelo se aseguró de dejarlo bien inmovilizado pisando con fuerza uno de sus tobillos. Con ese hueso roto no iría muy lejos.

Le gustaría decir que la pelea había resultado excitante pero era imposible emitir un juicio similar de una pelea contra humanos. Eran todos tan débiles.

- ¡Patético!

Asqueado les dio la espalda y buscó con la mirada a la joven. Había sido empujada sobre unas bolsas de basura y luchaba por ponerse de pies entre todo aquel desastre. Caballerosamente, sujetó sus manos y la levantó con todo el cuidado y la elegancia de la que dispuso. Apartó de su cabello unas hojas que habían quedado enredadas y le levantó el mentón para mirarla mejor. Tenía los ojos más bonitos que había visto nunca. Un par de hermosos ojos color chocolate enmarcados por unas largas y femeninas pestañas. Su nariz era tan pequeña y graciosa que se sintió tentado a restregarla contra la suya propia. Su tez era blanca y suave; lo había podido comprobar cuando la sostuvo para levantarla. Sus labios… sus labios le estaban tentando. Rosados, suaves, carnosos…

Ahora bien, ella le temía a él tanto como a los hombres que la habían atacado. ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? Era un hombre enorme en comparación con ella, vestía completamente de negro, acababa de darles una paliza a cinco hombres sin pestañear tan siquiera y no estaba siendo muy gentil al quedarse mirándola de aquella forma. Tenía que actuar y rápido.

- ¿Quién es usted?

¡Mierda! Ella se le había adelantado. ¡Qué valor tenía la humana! Eso le gustaba y mucho.

- Yo soy Inuyasha- logró articular- y tú eres Kagome, ¿no?

- ¿Co-cómo has… sabido eso?- balbuceó la muchacha.

- Lo pone en tu uniforme.

Ella se miró la ropa como si fuera la primera vez en ese día que se daba cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto. Resulta que lo que le había parecido un vestido anteriormente era un uniforme de trabajo. Un uniforme de color azul marino corto y ajustado que llevaba su nombre bordado en el pecho. Aunque claro, lo más llamativo de ese pecho eran sus voluptuosos y apetecibles senos. Después continuaba una llamativa cintura de avispa. Luego unas redondeadas y apetitosas caderas. Y por último y sin ser por ello menos importante, un par de deliciosas y bien torneadas piernas. Perfecto para atraer la mirada de los hombres, para atraer clientes al negocio y también perfecto para atraer a desgraciados como los que intentaron atacarla.

- Muchísimas gracias.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó sin entender.

- Por salvarme… claro…

La chica se sonrojó provocando que el olor de su sangre le golpeara y se apartó el cabello para echárselo a la espalda. Otra oleada de delicioso olor le impactó.

- ¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo?

¿Sería educado pedirle que se marcharan a un lugar más íntimo para arrancarle ese vestido calientapollas y poder disfrutar de su cuerpo y su sangre? ¡No! No quería tomar ni un solo centilitro de su sangre, no quería matarla ni convertirla en vampiresa. Nunca querría algo semejante para ella. ¡Se había enamorado de una humana! Tenía que marcharse de allí antes de que sus impulsos le vencieran y mordiera su delicado cuello.

- Tengo que marcharme.

- Pero…

- Tengo prisa.

- Entonces, deja que te lo agradezca apropiadamente.

No pudo impedir que se acercara a él y tampoco fue capaz de impedir que le diera un caliente y húmedo beso en la mejilla. Se sentía conmovido y a la vez frustrado. Ya no podía marcharse sin recibir nada antes.

- Deja que te enseñe cómo se hace realmente.

Agarró su nuca y empujó sus labios hacia los suyos para atraparlos en un apasionado y desbocado beso. Mordió, lamió y succionó sus seductores labios y gimió de puro placer cuando ella abrió la boca para él. Disfrutó de todo lo que le estaba ofreciendo, arrasó con todas sus defensas, saboreó cada milímetro de su boca y finalmente, se vio obligado a rechazar lo que sabía que ella le ofrecería. Podría levantarle la falda, arrancarle las bragas y poseerla allí mismo pero no pensaba hacerlo, no mientras tuviera aquella sed de sangre. Necesitaba alimentarse.

La soltó y disfrutó ante la imagen de aquella Kagome agitada que luchaba por respirar sin dificultad. Sonrió a la joven efusivamente y le guiñó un ojo antes de agarrar el tobillo del hombre cuya pierna había roto y se marchó. Ese desgraciado sería su cena.

…

Kagome se quedó paralizada en el lugar observando como aquel atractivo hombre desaparecía. Le gustaría correr a su espalda, sujetar su mano e impedir que siguiera avanzando sin ella pero algo la detenía. Tenía la extraña sensación de que no debía acercarse nunca más a ese hombre. ¿Por qué? Acababa de salvarla de haber sido violada y puede que hasta asesinada. Se había comportado de una forma tan gentil y caballerosa con ella. Nunca ningún hombre la había tratado de esa forma; siempre se dirigían a ella como si fuera una prostituta. ¡Pero no lo era! Vale que su empleo como cajera en un supermercado no fuera el mejor del mundo pero era un empleo tan digno como cualquier otro.

- Seré tonta…

Definitivamente era tonta. Acababa de dejar escapar al mejor hombre que se le había cruzado en toda su miserable existencia. Y era tan apuesto. Debía admitir que esos treinta centímetros de estatura que le sacaba, le habían intimidado y eso por no hablar de su cuerpo. No estaba gordo, en absoluto pero tenía una impresionante musculatura. Estaba muy bien musculado como un culturista y ni toda esa ropa que llevaba podía ocultarlo. Ahora bien, en lo único en lo que pudo fijarse particularmente era en sus ojos. Ojos dorados. Jamás había oído que nadie tuviera ojos dorados y eran tan intensos. La tenían totalmente hipnotizada. Su mentón era cuadrado y fuerte como el de cualquier otro hombre. Era de labios finos pero deliciosos como ella misma había podido probar. Aunque claro, otro detalle muy significativo fue el de su cabello. ¡Tenía el pelo plateado! ¿Sería teñido? Porque no podía tratarse de un pelo canoso. Era demasiado joven para tener canas y nadie podía tener ese color natural.

Ese hombre representaba tantas contradicciones para ella y le atraía tanto. Cuanto más pensaba en él, más deseos tenía de salir corriendo en su busca. Cada vez que miraba en la dirección que él había tomado, sentía el irrefrenable impulso de echar a correr. Sin embargo, también sentía el impulso de huir hacia su casa y pasar toda la noche envuelta en una manta con un arma en la mano. ¿Cómo un solo hombre podía inspirar tantos sentimientos y tan contradictorios en ella?

Bajó la vista buscando relajar su mente y fue entonces cuando se fijó en los cuerpos de los hombres que le habían atacado. Dos de ellos estaban muertos. Uno tenía el cuello roto y el otro tenía su propia navaja clavada en el cuello. Otros dos se encontraban a varios metros de ella huyendo con los brazos en una postura que le resultó imposible. El quinto, había desaparecido. El hombre que la salvó lo había agarrado y se lo había llevado arrastrando. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué se había llevado a ese hombre?

En su mente se formó la idea de que podría ser un policía pero algo le decía que no era el caso. Entonces, ¿por qué no había llamado a la base para pedir que vinieran a recoger los cuerpos?, ¿por qué se había llevado a ése arrastrando?, ¿por qué no se lo había dicho a ella?

Un mal presentimiento empezó a formarse dentro de su cuerpo y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Algo le decía que no debía quedarse por más tiempo en ese sitio. Algo le decía que huyera de allí y que nunca volviera a pensar en ese hombre. Debía olvidarle, olvidar que existía, olvidar que le había salvado. Lo más sensato era eso y era justamente lo que pensaba hacer. Iba a tomar aire con fuerza, se iba a marchar corriendo a su casa y después cenaría y se acostaría haciendo como que no había pasado nada en esa noche. ¡Sí, señor!

Dio un paso hacia delante dispuesta a probar sus palabras y lo hizo muy bien hasta que vio en el suelo tirado algo que llamó su atención. Brillaba bastante y parecía valioso. Se agachó junto al objeto y lo tomó entre sus manos. Era un colgante. Un colgante muy extraño. Quiso poder revisar mejor su forma cuando unos ruidos extraños llegaron hasta sus oídos. De repente no le parecía tan buena idea quedarse ahí arrodillada observando aquel extraño objeto. Se incorporó, guardó el colgante en su bolso y empezó a correr hacia su departamento. Siempre había sido muy rápida corriendo, la mejor en todo el orfanato. No se cansaba, mantenía un ritmo constante y le gustaba sentir la brisa contra su rostro. El problema residía en que era pobre, no tenía amigos, la gente tendía a desconfiar de ella, los hombres sólo la querían para una cosa y la luz del sol aunque le resultaba soportable le molestaba. No podía ser una atleta sin sponsor, sin amigos y sin voluntad para resistir los rayos del sol.

En numerosas ocasiones había visitado diferentes médicos para que trataran su problema. Al final, su problema se había reducido a un dermatólogo y a un oftalmólogo de la seguridad social. ¡Bendita seguridad social! Sin ella no podría pagarse los tratamientos. El dermatólogo le había prescrito la receta de una crema muy fuerte para las quemaduras del sol; una crema que debía usar a diario. El oftalmólogo vigilaba su vista y le recomendaba utilizar gafas de sol. Al parecer, sus pupilas se encontraban fuera de lo que se considera normal, necesitaban una atención especial. Aun así, no sabía explicarle qué tenía y se limitaba a vigilar que no empeorara.

Dio la vuelta a la esquina y se detuvo al divisar a unos pocos metros el edificio de departamentos en el que vivía. Era un edificio viejo, con la fachada que se caía a cachos y una vieja caldera para calentar todo el edificio pero era barato. Aquel sitio era el único que podía permitirse con su sueldo de cajera si quería seguir alimentándose. ¡La vida era un asco! Sin estudios que le ayudaran a conseguir un buen empleo. Sin amigos que le apoyaran en los peores momentos. Sin un novio que también trabajara y contribuyera a que entre los dos pudieran pagar una vivienda digna. Sin familia a la que ir a llorar cuando se sintiera mal. Sin nada, ni nadie que pudiera ayudarla. Completamente sola en el mundo.

- ¡Ey, Kagome!- la llamó el casero- ¿qué horas son estas de llegar?

¿Y a él qué le importaba? Ella pagaba su departamento todos los meses sin retrasos, no molestaba a nadie y cumplía todas las normas del edificio. ¿Por qué demonios estaba siempre persiguiéndola por todas partes como un perro cabreado? No le dejaba respirar ni un solo segundo y parecía no quedarle claro que tampoco se iba a acostar con él porque se comportara como un auténtico hijo de puta.

- ¿La señorita se cree muy importante para contestar?

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras y cerró los puños a los costados para intentar calmar el mal genio que le provocaba aquel individuo.

- Vengo de trabajar, he salido tarde- mintió.

- ¿Te crees que eso me importa?- le espetó- aquí tenemos unas normas y una de ellas es que todos los inquilinos deben estar en su departamento a las diez de la noche- señaló su reloj- son las once y media, ¿te dice eso algo?

- Sí- le decía que era un capullo integral- que esa norma te la acabas de inventar por lo que todavía no es aplicable así que si no te importa- pasó junto a él- me voy a dormir.

- Un día de estos muñequita…

Un día de estos le iba a dar un puñetazo y le iba a romper la nariz para que aprendiera a meterse en sus asuntos y a dejarla en paz de una maldita vez. Al principio, era amable y educado con ella porque buscaba que le invitara al departamento y poder aprovecharse de ella. Ahora bien, ella estaba curtida en años con degenerados como esos y sabía cuál era su juego por lo que le había esquivado sin dificultades. Sin embargo, aquel energúmeno debía de haberlo interpretado como que no le gustaba que la trataran bien y se pensaba que tendría más posibilidades de follar si la puteaba. ¡Iluso! Había aguantado demasiadas vejaciones en su vida como para rendirse ante semejantes estupideces.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento con su ya oxidada llave y encendió la luz del salón que también era la de la entrada. El departamento no era gran cosa tampoco. Un salón del tamaño de un dormitorio, una pequeña cocina en la que apenas podía girarse sin chocar con nada, un baño que por suerte era de un buen tamaño y estaba bien puesto y un dormitorio más pequeño que el salón. Aquello era todo lo que podía permitirse trabajando ocho horas diarias, seis días a la semana.

Sintió el pelaje de su gato restregándose contra sus tobillos y se inclinó para cogerlo entre sus brazos.

- Buenas noches, Buyo.

El gato maulló de felicidad entre sus brazos y empezó a restregarse contra ella en busca de los mimos que tanto le gustaban. Buyo se estaba poniendo bastante gordo, podía notarlo al sostenerlo entre sus brazos. ¡Dichoso gato! Se alimentaba mejor que ella y todo porque ella no podía evitar mimarlo de todas las formas posibles. Lo había encontrado vagando por la calle en el mismo día que salió del orfanato y se había sentido tan identificada con él que lo había adoptado. Se gastaba verdaderas fortunas en pagar su veterinario, darle de comer y comprarle juguetitos pero no le importaba. Buyo era lo más cercano que iba a tener nunca a un hijo y pensaba consentirle en todos sus caprichos.

Dejó a Buyo sobre el pequeño sofá de color turquesa y fue hacia su dormitorio a cambiarse de ropa. Sustituyó el uniforme por una camiseta blanca de tirantes y unos short grises y se dirigió hacia la cocina mientras se ponía una chaqueta de chándal también gris. No le apetecía recogerse el pelo para cenar, ni darse una ducha antes de acostarse. Estaba muy cansada.

- Parece que Buyo ya se ha dado un atracón…

Como de costumbre, el plato del gato estaba impoluto mientras que ella se lo dejaba lleno hasta los topes cada vez que se marchaba.

- Vamos a ver qué hay en la nevera.

Al abrir la nevera se encontró con que no estaba especialmente llena, como de costumbre. Cenaría un vaso de zumo y un tapperware de ensaladilla rusa que tenía guardado. Por suerte, a Buyo no le gustaba la mahonesa por lo que no intentaría robarle algo de comida mientras cenaba.

- Hoy ha sido un día extraño, Buyo.

Se sentó sobre el sofá y probó su ensaladilla antes de continuar.

- Han intentado violarme cinco hombres- masticó- ¿te lo puedes creer? – le preguntó indignada.

El gato maulló como si estuviera dando su desacuerdo y se sentó sobre su regazo mientras escuchaba atentamente.

- Pero no han podido hacerme nada- sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a arder- apareció un hombre muy apuesto y me salvó.

No pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse como una quinceañera al pensar en Inuyasha. Había prometido olvidarse de él, hacer como que nada de lo ocurrido en aquella noche no hubiera sucedido, ignorar por completo su existencia. Sin embargo, no podía olvidarse de Inuyasha, era una imposibilidad absoluta. Necesitaba volver a verle, escuchar su ronca y sensual voz, perderse en las profundidades de sus ojos y sentir una vez más la suavidad de sus labios contra los de ella.

- Buyo, ¿crees en el amor a primera vista?

Buyo giró la cabeza hacia la derecha como si no entendiera lo que acababa de preguntarle. Tampoco es que esperara que el gato fuera a contestarle.

¿Podía estar enamorada de Inuyasha? Nunca se había enamorado de nadie o por lo menos no en serio. En el orfanato le gustaba otro niño y sabía que ella a él también pero cuando se descubrió la verdad se dedicó a tirarle de las trenzas y a empujarla por los pasillos. Era extraño porque estaba completamente segura de que le gustaba a todos los niños del orfanato pero ninguno de ellos quería saber nada de ella. Siempre le había ocurrido eso en todos los sitios a los que iba. Las mujeres la observaban con envidia y repulsión y los hombres con deseo totalmente contenido. Era como si desearan poseerla tanto como alejarse de ella. Inuyasha, en cambio, parecía dispuesto a arriesgarse con ella hasta el final. Parecía querer algo en serio con ella, no lo que buscaban la mayor parte de los hombres.

¿Estaba enamorada? Eso era aún un misterio. Lo que sí que estaba claro es que Inuyasha provocaba un efecto muy fuerte en ella y que no podría olvidarlo tan fácilmente. Ahora bien, ¿volvería a verle? No le había pedido un número de teléfono (aunque ella no tenía), ni su dirección. A lo mejor no le interesaba tanto como ella pensaba.

- Buyo, estoy hecha un lío.

Se terminó su ensaladilla rusa y agarró el mando de su viejo televisor para intentar desconectar un poco con algún programa. Había películas ya empezadas, programas de cotilleos realmente aburrido y tele tienda. Sí, la tele tienda derretiría lo suficiente su cerebro como para hacerle olvidar a Inuyasha durante unos minutos. Escogió el canal treinta y cuatro porque siempre sacaban objetos de joyería. Le encantaba ver esas joyas tan bonitas aunque ella nunca pudiera tener unas.

El primer anuncio que vio trataba sobre una preciosa sortija con zafiros incrustados. Era una auténtica belleza y le hizo desear tenerla en uno de sus dedos. Estaba imaginando cómo sería llevarla puesta cuando el anuncio cambió y salió un precioso colgante de oro blanco. ¡El colgante!

Dejó su vaso de zumo sobre la mesa y salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio, el lugar en el que había dejado su bolso. Rebuscó dentro del bolso y sonrió triunfante al palpar la cadena del colgante. Se había olvidado completamente del colgante cuando aquel ruido en la calle la asustó tanto. Por suerte, no le había asustado lo suficiente como para no guardarlo. Parecía un objeto muy caro y muy raro al mismo tiempo. La cadena era de oro macizo y seguro que era de muchos kilates. Pero el colgante parecía alguna clase de símbolo, como si fuera sacado de una hermandad. La forma de una daga con diamantes incrustados en la empuñadura y enmarcada por una perfecta circunferencia de oro. ¿Quién llevaría eso en el cuello? No necesitaba ningún experto para saber que era carísimo, ni ningún simbolista para asegurar que pertenecía a alguna clase de secta o hermandad.

- Nunca había visto nada parecido…

De repente escuchó un maullido de Buyo y se giró. El gato había sacado las uñas, tenía el pelaje en punta y observaba con los colmillos sacados el colgante que tenía entre sus manos. ¿Tanto alteraba ese artefacto a su gato? Nerviosa porque pudiera intentar atacar guardó el colgante dentro de su bolso y lo cerró. Buyo pareció calmarse al no poder verlo y se fue de nuevo hacia el salón.

Aquello había sido extraño. Sólo había visto a Buyo reaccionar de esa forma ante otros animales pero nunca hacia un objeto. Decían que los gatos eran inteligentes y sensatos además de astutos. ¿Debería hacerle caso y deshacerse del colgante?, ¿o solo la estaba engañando para añadirlo a su colección de objetos brillantes? ¡No! ¡No podía deshacerse del colgante! Podría ser de Inuyasha y gracias él se le presentaba una buena excusa para poder volver a verle. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Si no sabía nada de él. ¿Cómo iba a localizarle? Tenía la cabeza echa un lío y encima estaba empezando a tener sed. Necesitaba tomar sus vitaminas.

- ¿Cuándo podré volver a verle?

Salió de su habitación con una mano en su frente por el terrible dolor de cabeza que la asaltaba y no le quitó el ojo de encima a Buyo mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina. El gato no parecía interesado en robarle el colgante pero ella le conocía bien y no pensaba confiarse ni un poquito mientras estuviera tan reciente.

Encendió la luz de la cocina y sacó de un armario una aspirina. Iba a tomársela con agua pero por qué no tomarla al mismo tiempo que las vitaminas. Total, eran líquidas y tomar agua antes le quitaría espacio. Abrió la nevera y sacó la botella que tenía reservada para las vitaminas. La rellenaba todas las semanas para asegurarse de que nunca le faltara y aunque era un poco caro, su cuerpo se lo agradecía cada vez que las tomaba. Se metió la aspirina en la boca y se llevó la botella a la boca para empezar a beber. Sabía muy bien y le costaba contenerse cada vez que las tomaba pero siempre encontraba el autocontrol suficiente para detenerse y guardar para el día siguiente.

- ¡Qué bueno!

Volvió a dejar la botella dentro de la nevera y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio para dormir y descansar el largo día. Al día siguiente empezaba a trabajar a las dos y tenía que preparar comida, ordenar su piso y lavar la ropa antes de marcharse de casa.

Apartó su futon para meterse dentro de él y sonrió cuando vio a Buyo acomodándose a sus pies. Iba a apagar la luz cuando en su espejo pudo ver que tenía los labios manchados. Manchas rojas de un líquido espeso y dulce. Se relamió los labios y se lamió los dedos con los que se había ayudado. A veces se sentía un poco vampiro y bromeaba consigo misma sobre el tema. Nunca había escuchado de ninguna persona que tomara sangre de vaca como complemento vitamínico. Aunque claro, los vampiros no existían, ¿no? No tenía nada de lo que preocuparse.

Continuará…


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2:**

- Y así son seis mil quinientos yens, por favor.

- ¡No puede ser!- exclamó la mujer- pero si no llevo casi nada.

Ya empezaba. Todos los días tenía la misma discusión con esa mujer. Llenaba el carrito hasta los topes con comida en oferta y luego le sorprendía la cantidad de dinero a pagar. Le parecía perfectamente comprensible que se lanzase sobre las ofertas para comprar más barato y ahorrar un poco pero si compraba todas las ofertas del supermercado, no podía esperar que le saliera barato.

Suspiró cansada de esa mujer y rehízo la cuenta para que se callara de una buena vez. La pantalla indicó la misma cantidad que la primera vez y ella le lanzó una mirada de esas que matan. ¿Por qué tenía que soportar todo eso?

- Estás intentando estafarme.

- ¿Cómo voy a hacer yo eso?- se defendió- la caja ha hecho la cuenta y está bien.

- ¡Mentira!- le insultó- seguro que tú le has dado a alguna tecla para aumentar el precio, perra del demonio.

- ¡Deje de insultarme!

- ¡Encargado!- gritó la mujer.

Lo que le faltaba, otra discusión con el encargado. Esa maldita cuarentona le tenía hasta las narices con sus estupideces. Se quejaba por el precio pero ella sabía a la perfección cuál era el motivo de que la acosara de esa forma y por qué se ponía siempre en su cola. Su marido, era el carnicero del supermercado, quien le indicaba cuándo había buenas ofertas en el establecimiento. En numerosas ocasiones, ese dichoso carnicero había abandonado su puesto en la carnicería y se había acercado a su caja a coquetear con ella. Desgraciadamente, su mujer le había pillado con las manos en la masa en más de una ocasión y en vez de enojarse con él, le había puesto el grito en el cielo a ella. "Perra" era el insulto más flojo que le había echado. El resto iban de ahí para arriba.

El encargado, por otra parte, sólo vivía para hacerle la vida más infeliz. Se ocupaba de que siempre le tocara el peor turno que era el de tarde. Siempre encontraba alguna excusa para hacerle un descuento del sueldo. No le pagaba las horas extras. Le amenazaba con despedirla cuando estaba enferma y llamaba para decir que no podía acudir a su trabajado. Y para colmo, tenía la poca vergüenza de pedirle que se pasara una noche por su apartamento para conocerse mejor. ¡Bastardo! Lo llevaba claro si pensaba que iba a liarse con él por muy bueno que estuviera. La cara de bonito de Houjo no compensaba su mal genio y su falta de compañerismo.

Puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio acercarse a Houjo con sus típicos aires de grandeza y se preparó para una nueva discusión que ella perdería. Odiaba a esa mujer, odiaba ese supermercado y odiaba a Houjo. Odiaba todo en su maldita existencia menos su obeso gato y cierto hombre que había logrado cautivarla una semana atrás. ¿Dónde estaría Inuyasha en ese momento?

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido señora Ikuto?

- ¡Esta ramera ha intentado estafarme!- exclamó indignada.

- Yo no…

- ¡Silencio!

Odiaba que Houjo empleara ese tono con ella y que la tratara de esa forma tan humillante y más aún delante de aquella mujer que se relamía los labios observándola. ¡Maldita fuera su estampa!

- Yo mismo comprobaré las cuentas- le dijo amablemente- no se preocupe.

Houjo invadió su espacio en la caja y sin permitir que se marchara rehízo a mano todas las cuentas. Quiso apartarse cuando sintió su aliento en la nuca pero el susurro de una amenaza de rebaja en su sueldo le hizo recapacitar. El muy desgraciado se aprovechaba además para olerla y acariciar sus brazos e incluso sus muslos. Si pudiera conseguir otro trabajo no estaría allí sentada sufriendo aquella humillación.

La cuenta dio exactamente lo mismo que cuando la hizo ella y no pudo menos que sonreír triunfante. Houjo, en cambio, se mordió el labio e intentó sonreír al dirigirse hacia la señora Ikuto.

- La cuenta es correcta pero- tragó saliva- le haremos una rebaja del 10% por la falta de educación de nuestra empleada.

Kagome quiso arrancarle la lengua al escuchar aquella mentira. Ella era la que había sido insultada, humillada y rebajada al nivel de una prostituta de calle. ¿Por qué tenía que morderse la lengua y soportar que la trataran de esa forma?

Rehízo la cuenta y le aplicó el descuento del 10%. Tras cobrar a la señora Ikuto se agachó para agarrar su bolso y rebuscó entre sus cosas su botella de agua. Necesitaba refrescarse antes de continuar con su trabajo. Todavía le quedaba cerca de una hora de frenético trabajo por la cantidad de gente que hacía compras de última hora y una bronca por parte de su encargado que soportar.

- No sé qué pasa entre esa señora y tú pero estoy harto de tener que hacerle una rebaja cada vez que viene a comprar.

- Yo no tengo la culpa- se defendió- has visto que la cuenta estaba bien hecha.

- Pues no has debido ser muy educada con ella porque siempre se queja de ti- le reprochó- la próxima vez saldrá ese descuento de tu sueldo.

- Pero… no es mi culpa…- murmuró- es culpa de su marido…

- ¿Su marido?- preguntó- ¿el carnicero?

Houjo al principio la observó sin ser capaz de asociar las cosas pero luego se dibujó una mirada de profundo odio en su rostro.

- Así que yo soy rechazado todos los días para que tú te revuelques en el almacén con el palurdo del carnicero.

- ¡No es así!

- ¿Por qué te follas a ése?- le recriminó- yo soy mucho más guapo y joven.

- ¡No me acuesto con él!- volvió a negarlo- lo que pasa es que él me tira los tejos y su mujer un día le vio…

- ¿Y tú te dejas?- la interrumpió- en realidad va a resultar que eres una chica más fácil de lo que yo pensaba- se carcajeó- entonces, no te importará pasarte por mi casa el sábado por la noche.

- Yo…

- Tú decides si quieres conservar tu empleo.

¡Hijo de puta! Acababa de ponerla entre la espada y la pared. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer en una situación como ésa? Nadie se lo había enseñado y empezaba a sentirse un poco perdida. ¿De verdad podía despedirla por no querer acostarse con él? Había leído en los periódicos sobre casos similares y podía demandarse. El problema, era que tenía que demostrarlo, buscar testigos que quisieran ayudarla, pagar a un buen abogado. Denunciar no era factible para ella. Houjo resultaría de lo más convincente cuando negara las acusaciones ante el jurado, esa asquerosa y vil mujer le ayudaría a dejarla como una auténtica prostituta y ella jamás podría reunir el dinero necesario para demandarle. Iba a tener que acostarse con él si deseaba conservar su trabajo.

La siguiente hora pasó sin que se diera cuenta. Estaba tan adsorbida por el rumbo que había tomado su vida en tan poco tiempo que simplemente se limitaba a cobrar a los clientes. Ignoraba por completo los coqueteos de los hombres casados o divorciados, los jóvenes intentando comprar alcohol, las viejas intentando llamar la atención para encontrar a alguien con quien charlar. En su cabeza lo único que cabía en ese momento era el pensamiento de tener que acostarse con el asqueroso del encargado. ¡Maldito cerdo!

Se levantó de su asiento en cuanto empezaron a apagarse las luces que indicaban el fin de su trabajo y recogió todo el dinero de la caja en un tubo que debía llevar a la oficina del encargado. Por suerte, no iría sola. Anthony y la nueva cajera, a la que aún no había conocido, la acompañarían. Anthony, era de los pocos hombres que por regla general ignoraban totalmente su presencia y eso le gustaba. Él era siempre igual de educado que con cualquier otra persona, no intentaba coquetear y no trataba de fastidiarla deliberadamente. Era un buen compañero y aún no lograba entender que no encontrara una buena novia. Guapo, gentil y caballeroso: justo lo que ella buscaba. Sin embargo, ella lo había encontrado en otro hombre. Otro hombre que la acechaba en sueños.

La nueva cajera se unió a ellos delante de la puerta del despacho del encargado. Parecía un poco asustada pero era normal en su primer día de trabajo. Era como unos diez centímetros más alta que ella y delgada pero con músculos fuertes. Se notaba que hacía ejercicio. Su cabello castaño hasta la cintura y sus ojos marrones no eran particularmente llamativos pero tenía una mirada muy sincera y eso le gustaba.

Los tres juntos entraron dentro del despacho y dejaron los tubos con el dinero sobre el escritorio y la cuenta de lo que debía haber en ellos.

- Muy bien, podéis marcharos- agarró los tubos- por cierto- continuó con su labor- Kagome no olvides lo que hemos hablado.

Era imposible olvidarlo. Se tuvo que morder el labio para evitar gritarle cualquier grosería y salió junto con Anthony y la nueva cajera. Anthony se despidió y se marchó pero la nueva cajera sorprendentemente se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

- Hola, yo soy Sango- le ofreció su mano- encantada.

Estaba sorprendida. Nunca se había acercado nadie a presentarse de esa forma, se sentía feliz.

- Yo soy Kagome- sonrió.

- Antes, en la caja… - musitó- escuché lo que te dijo Houjo. Es un cabrón.

- ¡Cuidado!- tiró de ella para alejarla del despacho- que no te oiga decir eso o te echará.

- ¡No puede hacerte eso!- se quejó- yo le hubiera dado un puñetazo.

- Yo no puedo permitirme eso ahora mismo.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó- ¿no pensarás acostarte con él?

- No lo sé…

- Si necesitas ayuda pídemelo, ¿vale?

- Gracias.

Se despidió de Sango y fue a su caja a recoger el bolso y las bolsas con comida que había comprado anteriormente. Era refrescante saber que alguien se preocupaba por ella, que alguien le ofrecía su ayuda. Antes de Sango, la única persona que la había tratado tan bien era Inuyasha y él no había vuelto a aparecer en su vida. Ya había pasado una semana completa, era hora de que fuera asumiendo que nunca más iba a verle.

Salió del supermercado y estaba atravesando el aparcamiento cuando sintió una mano que agarraba su brazo desde atrás. Como acababa de pensar en Inuyasha, su rostro se iluminó pensando que a lo mejor él había ido a buscarla pero desechó la idea en seguida. Esa mano débil y sudorosa no podía ser una de las grandes y varoniles manos de Inuyasha, un auténtico hombre. Esa respiración agitada no encajaba para nada con él. No, no era Inuyasha quien le había agarrado. ¡Perfecto! A alguien se le había ocurrido asaltarla en mitad de un aparcamiento desierto y con las manos cargadas de bolsas.

- ¿Sabes? Me lo he pensado mejor y creo que prefiero tenerte hoy.

Era la voz de Houjo, estaba completamente segura. Consiguió desasirse de su agarre puesto que parecía más dispuesto a detener su avance y no a sujetarla y se giró para mirarle. Tenía la cara de un enfermo y la expresión de un auténtico pervertido. Si los dueños de la franquicia supieran a la clase de enajenado mental que tenían contratado, le echarían inmediatamente.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Nuestro trato para el sábado- sonrió- me lo voy a cobrar hoy.

Tenía que estar de broma. Ella no quería acostarse con él y mucho menos en ese sitio, a esa hora, bajo esas circunstancias. ¿Rezar la salvaría?

- Houjo, yo no…

- No aceptaré un no por respuesta- le aseguró- no a menos que quieras perder tu trabajo.

De un tirón la acercó a él y la tomó entre sus brazos como si tuviera todo el derecho a hacerlo. Intentó manosear su cuerpo torpemente mientras ella luchaba contra él y logró rasgar uno de los tirantes de su uniforme. Estaba empezando a asustarse de verdad por su agresividad cuando sintió que era apartada de él. Lo que transcurrió después fue muy repentino. Inuyasha había surgido como su salvador de entre las sombras y había tumbado a Houjo sin la menor dificultad. Al igual que en la otra noche, estaba segura de que le había roto algún hueso.

- Inuyasha…

- ¿Te estaba molestando este asqueroso?

- Yo… sí…

- Me ocuparé de que nunca vuelva a hacerlo.

En sus ojos leyó que estaba dispuesto a matarlo y eso era algo que sencillamente no podía permitir. Una cosa era que Houjo se mereciera un castigo y otra muy distinta era mandarlo a la tumba.

- ¡No lo mates!

…

¿Por qué le defendía? Después de una semana entera sin haber podido salir de su hogar para ir a visitarla, había conseguido encontrar la noche perfecta para invitarla a cenar. Sin embargo, al ir a recogerla se había encontrado con un pervertido que la agarraba por detrás en el aparcamiento e intentaba forzarla a mantener relaciones con él. Había observado con rabia contenida las manos de ese hombre recorriendo su delicado cuerpo y había esperado a comprobar si podía solucionarse de forma natural pero no se dio el caso. En cuanto escuchó rasgarse el uniforme de la muchacha, perdió todo ápice de calma y se lanzó sobre él en busca de su sangre. Se limitó a romperle algunos huesos por consideración con la joven y por no mostrar su verdadera naturaleza pero había deseado descuartizarlo.

Ahora bien, ella no quería que lo matara. No deseaba la venganza que él estaba saboreando por anticipado. ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso había malinterpretado las sacudidas de la joven? En realidad, ¿disfrutaba de sus sobeteos? A lo mejor sólo estaba jugando con él para provocarlo y él había entendido otra cosa porque estaba deseando tenerla para él solo. ¡Tenía la cabeza echa un lío!

- No entiendo- murmuró- él te estaba forzando, ¿no?

- Sí.

Volvió a respirar al escucharle pronunciar ese único vocablo. El miedo a que ella pudiera estar enamorada de otro hombre le había torturado durante un breve pero doloroso lapso de tiempo.

- Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

- La otra noche mataste a dos hombres- le espetó- no puedo permitir que mates a otro. No puedes ir por ahí matando gente.

Era cierto. Había asesinado a dos hombres delante de ella, era estúpido.

- ¿Me tienes miedo?

- No- musitó- sé que lo hiciste para protegerme al igual que ahora pero… - escuchó sus pasos acercándose a él- Houjo ya ha recibido su merecido, no tienes que continuar.

Sintió su mano sujetando la de él desde atrás y tuvo que coger aire con fuerza para calmar la furia que sentía hacia aquel tipejo. Kagome le había pedido que no lo hiciera; ella era dulce y delicada, un ser compasivo dispuesto a perdonar por lo que él le concedería su deseo. ¡Qué demonios! Él le concedería cualquier deseo que pidiese con tal de conservarla a su lado. Esa humana le tenía totalmente cautivado, era como una droga y no podía olvidarla. Lo había intentado durante una semana, una terrible semana llena de ocupaciones. Sin embargo, ninguna de sus ocupaciones había sido suficiente para distraerlo de ella.

Se giró ignorando los patéticos gemidos de aquel desgraciado y la miró por primera vez en esa noche. Estaba tan preciosa como la primera vez que la vio. Tenía el cabello recogida en una trenza que dejaba escapar algunos rizos rebeldes que enmarcaban su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban bajo la luz de la luna. Y sus labios, volvían a invitarle.

Se inclinó dispuesto a besarla cuando unos pasos que se acercaban apresuradamente lo distrajeron. Tuvo unos pocos segundos para esquivar el golpe de la palanca y observó asombrado a la mujer que la sostenía. Parecía una auténtica vampiresa con tanto valor y fuerza pero no lo era. Ella era una humana.

- ¡Aléjate de Kagome!

- ¡Sango, no!

Kagome se interpuso entre ella y él y eso le gustó. Kagome le protegía a él también aunque no lo necesitara. Se preocupaba por él.

- Pero… yo… - la humana no parecía entender la situación- vi desde dentro a Houjo asaltarte y fui a buscar algún arma para defenderte- señaló la palanca en sus manos- entonces, al salir le vi a él intentando…

- No te preocupes por él- sonrió- él me ha salvado y Houjo ha quedado mal herido.

- Me alegro, entonces- escupió a los pies del encargado- es justo lo que se merece.

Le caía muy bien esa humana. Era una mujer que protegía a Kagome, muy leal, honesta, valiente y compartía su desagrado por ese imbécil. En su mundo, si ellas dos fueran vampiresas, habría convertido a Sango en la guardiana de Kagome. En el mundo de los humanos, sólo podía confiar en que se le contagiara algo de su carácter a Kagome. Le encantaba que fuera tan inocente pero no le vendría mal aprender a espantar a esos tipejos.

- Bien, ahora que está todo arreglado deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia y…

- ¿Te has vuelto loca?- la acusó Sango- ¡qué se muera ahí tirado!

- ¡Sango!

- Yo coincido con ella.

- ¡Inuyasha!

Parecía ofendida por sus palabras y le salía un hoyuelo encantador en la comisura de los labios.

- Kagome, ese tipo ha querido aprovecharse de ti- le explicó Sango- te ha amenazado incluso con despedirte. Tienes que denun…

- ¡Esperad un momento!- la interrumpió- ¿conocías a este cerdo?- cada vez entendía menos- explícamelo todo.

- Yo…

- Verás, el cerdo es nuestro jefe en el supermercado y ha amenazado a Kagome con despedirla si no se acuesta con él.

- ¡Sango!

Escuchaba eso todos los días en los telediarios humanos pero nunca había visto un caso tan de cerca y nunca se imaginó que pudiera causarle semejante impacto. No necesitaba ningún experto que le dijera que los hombres deseaban a Kagome por regla general. Ella era hermosa y tenía un cuerpo de ensueño. Eso sí, él no pensaba permitir que ni uno solo le pusiera una mano encima. Ya era bastante que les permitía mirarla pero no pensaba permitir que la tocaran y mucho menos que la amenazaran de esa forma.

Se inclinó, sujetó de las solapas de la camisa a ese sujeto y le levantó del suelo sin ninguna dificultad. Lo mantuvo alzado sobre el suelo, para tener su rostro a la altura del suyo propio. Él le miró con terror y eso le gustó. ¡Que supiera a que se atenía si osaba acercarse a Kagome!

- Escúchame atentamente, escoria- empezó- ¿Ves a Kagome?- la miró- es mi novia y ¿sabes que quiere decir eso?- continuó- que si vuelves a intentar ponerle una mano encima, acabarás mucho peor que hoy.

Lo dejó caer en el suelo y sin más miramientos le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros a Kagome y el otro a Sango para sacarlas a las dos de allí. No soportaba la idea de que Kagome tuviera que volver a verse las caras con ese tipejo pero no debía intervenir, no todavía. Primero tenía que hacerse con ella y luego se ocuparía de llenarle la vida de todas las comodidades posibles.

- Tengo el coche ahí- señaló su Ferrari negro- os llevo a las dos a casa y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Las dos mujeres asintieron con la cabeza y subieron al coche. Sango fue capaz de subir sola debido a su estatura y su bien entrenado cuerpo pero Kagome necesitó su ayuda. El Ferrari era demasiado alto para ella y no podía montar sin evitar que la falda se le subiera hasta la cintura. Sujetó su cintura de avispa entre sus manos y la alzó sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Tenía el peso de una pluma para él y le encantaba pensar en lo frágil que era ella y lo ideal que era él para protegerla. Nunca le habían gustado las mujeres débiles hasta que la conoció a ella. Kagome le había conquistado con una sola mirada. Ya no podía estar con ninguna otra mujer que no fuera ella, nunca podría estarlo y eso lo mataba porque… ella era humana y él nunca la mordería para convertirla. Jamás metería a Kagome voluntariamente en su mundo. Ella pertenecía a un mundo de luz, no era un vampiro que vivía en las sombras.

Sumido en sus más profundos y dolorosos pensamientos, llevó en primer lugar a Sango a su casa. Quería llevar la última a Kagome para poder disfrutar de unos cuantos minutos más de su compañía y robarle algún beso furtivo. Su plan inicial había sido el de invitarla a cenar a un buen restaurante pero después de lo ocurrido no era lo más indicado invitarla a salir.

Tuvo que bajar a Kagome del coche para que se despidiera de Sango con un abrazo. Le dio la terrible sensación de que nunca nadie se había preocupado por ella o había corrido a defenderla y eso no le gustó. Parecía tan agradecida, tan dichosa mientras lloraba en los brazos de la otra chica. Por un momento sintió ganas de unirse al abrazo y eso lo dejó trastocado. Él nunca había sido tierno, al contrario. Kagome estaba provocando un gran cambio en él, un cambio que por suerte sólo se veía cuando estaba con ella. Si en su mundo le vieran en aquel instante tendría problemas para conservar su territorio y su reputación.

A llevarla a su casa descubrió que tal y como imaginaba, ella vivía en aquel barrio en el que la conoció. No le gustaba para nada esa zona. Era un sitio pobre, de gente de clase media- baja, lleno de delincuencia, muy mal ambiente y desprovisto de una seguridad mínima. Ella estaba en peligro allí todos los días y todas las noches.

Siguió sus indicaciones al pie de la letra hasta que llegaron a un edificio de alquiler de departamentos. Ese lugar se caía a cachos y no tenía demasiado buen aspecto. ¿Cómo podía vivir allí Kagome? Bueno, sabía cómo. Era obvio que no podía ganar mucho dinero con su trabajo y vivía sola, sin un novio o un marido que le ayudara a conseguir algo mejor. Otra cosa inexplicable porque no deberían faltarle pretendientes. Aunque eso era mejor para él, más terreno libre. Odiaría tener que deshacerse de algún humano estúpido que piense que es suficiente para ella. Ningún humano podía darle lo que él.

- ¿Vives aquí?

Error número uno. ¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntarle eso? Debió cerrar la boca y hacer como que no le importaba ni lo más mínimo.

- Sé que no es gran cosa pero para mí sola y para mi gato no está tan mal.

- ¿Tienes un gato?

- Sí, bueno… es más fácil tener una mascota que un novio…

Error número dos. Le había hecho sentirse incomoda.

- Bueno, podríamos salir a cenar otro día- le propuso- si mes das tu número…

- No tengo teléfono.

Mala señal. No era posible que no tuviera un teléfono o un móvil. Estaba dándole largas para que no volviera. ¡Estúpido! No debió darle aquella paliza a ese pringado.

- Pero puedes venir directamente a mi casa cuando quieras- agregó logrando sorprenderle- si vienes sobre esta hora estaré y podremos salir.

- Sí, claro.

Había conseguido algo mucho mejor que un número de teléfono. Había conseguido una maravillosa invitación para ir a visitarla; carta blanca para aparecer en su casa siempre que le apeteciera. Iba a pasarse muchas noches por allí, lo tenía muy claro.

- Una pregunta- interrumpió sus pensamientos- la otra noche, me encontré en el suelo un colgante de oro muy extraño, ¿es tuyo?

- ¿Encontraste mi colgante?- llevaba toda la semana buscándolo como un loco- ¡Menos mal! Ese colgante es muy importante para mí.

- Pues si me acompañas a casa te lo doy.

- Claro.

Se bajó del coche, la ayudó a bajarse a ella y cargó con sus bolsas de la compra como todo un caballero. No se percató de que estaba a punto de entrar en su departamento con ella hasta que puso un pie dentro. Se acababan de adelantar unos cuantos pasos, ¿no? ¡No! Debía comportarse como un caballero, coger su colgante y marcharse por esa noche. Todavía no era el momento de hacer el amor con ella durante toda la noche. Primero tenían que salir unas cuantas veces. Darse más de un beso. Acariciarse tímidamente. Todas esas cosas que utilizaban los humanos en el cortejo antes de llegar a la mejor parte.

- Aquí tienes tu colgante.

Agarró su colgante de entre las manos de ella y lo observó aliviado. Por un momento pensó que iba a tener que remover cielo y tierra para encontrarlo; era demasiado importante para su estirpe.

- Muchas gracias- suspiró- me salvas la vida.

- Tú me la has salvado ya dos veces.

Sonrió enternecido ante el comentario de la chica y sin poder resistirse, se inclinó y la besó.

Continuará…


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3:**

¡Malditos los dos! Llevaba años buscando a Kagome, desde aquel maldito día en que salió huyendo de su casa tras herir a su propia hija. Si ella no hubiera huido, la hubiera castigado como era debido pero ella se había marchado. Cuando le dijeron que estaba huyendo la mandó buscar por todos los criados de los que disponía e incluso por los esclavos. La buscaron durante todo el día pero ninguno de ellos consiguió dar con ella y cuando él salió por la noche en su busca tampoco logró encontrarla.

Su esposa y su hija nunca llegaron a entender su afán por encontrarla. Su mujer era fea como el demonio pero tenía tantas bolsas de dinero que había tenido que casarse con ella al ser el segundo hermano de dos varones. Su hermano, en cambio, había podido elegir a su esposa gracias a la riqueza que sólo él heredaría. Escogió a la más hermosa de las mujeres, la más delicada, la más frágil y la más inocente. Escogió a la vampiresa que siempre había deseado tener y ese día le odió como ningún otro. Aún así, tenía algunas ventajas el haberse casado con Karen. Ella tenía un corazón tan negro como el suyo. Su ambición y su intensa crueldad le dejaban pasmado en numerosas ocasiones y eso por no hablar del odio que sentía hacia él. Se odiaban y eso facilitaba sus relaciones sexuales. Después de haber tenido a Kikio no se necesitaban.

Su hermano se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para casarse y tener hijos puesto que la herencia iba a ser para él. Mientras tanto, él tuvo que encontrar a Karen e impresionar a su horrenda madre en el dormitorio y a su padre con el dinero que le pidió prestado a su hermano. Tuvo que tragarse todo su orgullo para pedirle el dinero y él tuvo la desfachatez de rechazar esa misma suma cuando intentó devolvérselo. Decía que eran hermanos, que no era necesaria tanta formalidad, que estaba olvidado, que era de los dos. ¡Mentira! Onigumo no podía engañarle, a él no.

Kikio nació cuatro años antes que Kagome y por suerte para ella salió a su rama de la familia. Era una joven que a pesar de no poseer una belleza espectacular, no provocaba que los hombres aparataran la mirada a su paso, a diferencia de su madre. Ella siempre odió a Kagome, desde el primer instante en que la vio. Él sabía por qué Kikio la odiaba tanto y su madre no tenía nada que ver en el asunto. Su hija nunca había sido una muchacha influenciable al igual que sus padres. Kikio odiaba a Kagome porque envidió su belleza, envidió que todos los hombres la miraran sin poder pestañear tan siquiera y envidió que ella fuera tan encantadora como su difunta madre. Sonomi revolucionó todos los salones de baile cuando fue presentada ante la sociedad. Kagome fascinó a todo el mundo vampiro el día en que se publicó en los diarios la foto de su primer torneo de equitación. Tan solo tenía ocho años y a su casa empezaron a llover invitaciones a fiestas y peticiones de compromiso. Kikio tuvo que esperar hasta sus diecisiete años para recibir su primera invitación y aún no había sido pedida su mano por ningún vampiro. Tendría que intervenir en su casamiento con dinero al igual que hizo en un pasado el padre de su esposa.

Su esposa debía entender el por qué estaba tan obsesionado en encontrar a Kagome. Él siempre había sentido cierta compasión por la niña e incluso afecto. ¿Quién iba a amarla en ese mundo más que él? Ya se lo demostró cuando era niña pero no supo entenderlo. Era hora de que recuperara a su sobrina, de llevarla al lugar que le correspondía en su mansión y de explicara lo mucho que la quería su tío.

Dejaron de besarse y llegó hasta sus oídos las voces de ambos.

- ¿Te parece bien si vengo a visitarte mañana?

- Sería estupendo- contestó ella- a esta hora estaré en casa.

Ella se sonrojaba hablando con él. ¿Estaba viendo visiones o su joven sobrina se había enamorado?

Traeré algo para cenar, no hace falta que vayamos a ningún sitio- meditó- espero que te guste el champan.

- Sí, sólo he podido probarlo una vez- sonrió- me gustaría volver a tomarlo.

- Entonces, no se hable más.

Mentirosa. Él le había visto tomar champan en multitud de ocasiones durante el año que pasó en su mansión. A ella le encantaba el champan y él nunca se lo había prohibido porque le resultaba beneficioso para atraparla.

- Estás preciosa, Kagome.

¡Maldito Taisho! ¿Es que no podía irse a un salón de baile a buscar a otra damita de alta sociedad?, ¿por qué entre todos los hombres de la Tierra había tenido que ser un Taisho el que se cruzara en su camino? Todos los Taisho eran los más altos miembros de la sociedad de los vampiros. Ricos, poderosos, fuertes, sanguinarios, crueles… Podría tener a cualquier vampiresa en el sentido literal de la palabra pero él se iba a buscar a una que estaba perdida en un barrio de poca monta. ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso sabía que Kagome era una rica heredera? No, Inuyasha no necesitaba el dinero. A pesar de tener un hermano mayor se había logrado su propia fortuna y su propia fama. Era el soltero más codiciado de toda la sociedad. Incluso su hija suspiraba por él y estaba seguro de que incendiaria su casa si se enteraba de que él suspiraba por su prima.

Inuyasha buscaba en Kagome lo mismo que todos los hombres. Quería ser dueño y señor de esa belleza angelical, poseer ese cuerpo hecho para el pecado y fardar delante de toda la sociedad de su nueva adquisición. Sin duda alguna, sería objeto de envidia nuevamente si aparecía con Kagome del brazo. Él mismo le envidiaría de la misma forma que envidió a su hermano en su día.

- Bueno, yo me voy ya- se aclaró la garganta- gracias por todo.

- Gracias a ti.

Vio cómo se daba la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse pero no dio ni un solo paso. En seguida volvió a girarse, sujetó entre sus brazos a la muchacha y la atrapó con su boca en otro apasionado beso. ¡Maldito desgraciado con suerte! Ella no rechazaba a Inuyasha mientras que con él había luchado a muerte por alejarlo. Observó lleno de furia cómo osaba acariciar sus exuberantes curvas sobre la ropa del uniforme. Su mano se deslizó desde su rodilla a lo largo de todo el muslo hasta comenzar a subir su vestido. Le subió el vestido hasta la cintura y acarició con avaricia sus muslos y su trasero, dejando al descubierto esa parte de su cuerpo cubierta por unas diminutas bragas blancas de encaje.

De repente, el joven Taisho se separó de ella como si hubiera hecho algo que estaba muy mal. A ella igual podía engañarla pero a él no. Leía en sus ojos la lujuria y el deseo por arrancarle la ropa y poseerla ahí mismo. Sin embargo, no iba a hacerlo y eso le sorprendió. ¿Acaso Inuyasha Taisho estaba enamorado de la pequeña Kagome? Cuando un Taisho escogía mujer la protegía con uñas y dientes hasta el fin de sus días.

- Lo siento, me he propasado.

- No, tú no…

- Tengo que irme- agarró su mano y la besó- nos vemos mañana.

- Hasta mañana.

Kagome observó con resignación cómo Inuyasha se marchaba y cerró la puerta del departamento antes de que él hubiera bajado las escaleras del edificio.

Era el momento idóneo para atacar a su presa y llevarla de una maldita vez a que ocupara el lugar que le correspondía en su lecho, junto a él. Por fin iba a poder volver a tener lo que tanto había ambicionado y su mujer lo iba a aceptar si no quería terminar en su tumba antes de tiempo. Kagome por fin iba a ser completamente suya.

Se estaba preparando para su gran ataque cuando se percató de que Taisho miraba fijamente en su dirección. No podía verle a través de los árboles pero sabía exactamente dónde estaba a juzgar por su mirada. Se le había olvidado que todos los Taisho eran grandes cazadores y rastreadores. Era casi imposible para cualquier criatura sobre la tierra ocultarse de ellos y él no iba a ser la excepción. Tenía que darse prisa y huir.

Inuyasha Taisho le tenía sujeto por cuello con tan solo una mano contra el tronco de un árbol antes de que hubiera podido incorporarse tan siquiera. Su velocidad y su agilidad eran milenarias por algo pero lo que más le preocupaba en ese instante era su fuerza. Aquel animal era capaz de romperle el cuello sin pensarlo tan siquiera y él iba a necesitar una buena patraña para librarse de él. Aunque… ¿era posible mentir a un Taisho? Tenía la terrible sensación de que si lograba escapar de ésa, no podría quitarse de encima la atenta mirada del vampiro.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó cortante- sé que nos estabas espiando así que no trates de excusarte.

- ¿Es- espiaros?- balbuceó- ¿cómo iba yo a espiaros?

Taisho era un creído. A quien estaba espiando era a la deliciosa Kagome, no a él.

- ¡No me mientas!- exclamó a la vez que apretaba aún más su agarre- me pone muy nervioso que me tomen por idiota.

- Bueno, está bien- admitió- os estaba espiando…

- ¿Por qué?

Taisho era hombre de pocas palabras sin duda alguna pero no necesitaba mucho más teniendo en cuenta su fuerza.

- Es que esa hembra…

- Escúchame atentamente porque sólo lo voy a decir una vez- le aseguró- ni se te ocurra acercarte a esa humana si quieres continuar con vida.

¿Humana?, ¿había dicho humana? Kagome no era humana, nunca había sido humana puesto que nació vampiresa y siempre iba a ser así. ¿Por qué demonios Inuyasha intentaba convencerle de que era humana? Había algo que no le cuadraba en toda aquella historia y pensaba averiguar qué era.

- Un pequeño detalle- musitó- has dicho que es humana…

- Exacto- le interrumpió- y te prohíbo acercarte a ella. Si yo vuelvo aquí y descubro que no está o que le ha ocurrido algo, te acusaré a ti y te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo si hace falta para matarte.

- Pe- pero… yo también soy miembro de la Hermandad…

Inuyasha le abrió la camisa con su mano libre y miró su reluciente colgante, idéntico al de él, colgando de su cuello. Todos los vampiros conocían la existencia de la Hermandad pero eran muy pocos los que pertenecían a ella. Su hermano había sido el heredero del colgante y el asiento en la mesa de la Hermandad pero al morir, ese derecho había sido revocado hacia su hija. Como Kagome era demasiado pequeña, él ocupaba el puesto en su lugar. La Hermandad era un organismo demasiado importante para que una niña entrara. La Hermandad era el único organismo de gobierno que existía en la sociedad de los vampiros. Se entraba en ella exclusivamente por herencia y los integrantes, veinte hombres en la actualidad, decidían por todos. Para los Taisho había tres puestos, un auténtico lujo para cualquiera. Un puesto para el padre, Inu No Taisho. Un puesto para el hermano mayor, Sesshomaru. Y un último puesto pero no menos importante para el hermano menor, Inuyasha.

Nunca se había visto cara a cara con Inuyasha Taisho hasta ese día, sólo había podido verle de lejos cuando su hija se lanzaba sobre él en los salones de baile.

- Ser un miembro de la Hermandad no salvará tu vida si a ella le ocurre algo- le amenazó- eres sustituible. Recuérdalo.

El prepotente Taisho se dignó por fin a soltarlo y dio media vuelta despreocupadamente ya que no temía que él pudiera dañarle. ¿Cómo iba a temerle si no era nada en comparación?

- Esta zona es mi coto de caza privado- continuó hablando mientras se alejaba- si te vuelvo a ver por aquí, no te dejaré con vida.

Eso sí que no lo sabía. Si era su coto de caza no podía estar allí ya que eso le daba el derecho a defenderlo de cualquier otro vampiro a muerte. No podía volver a aparecer e ese maldito sitio y tampoco podía llevarse a Kagome o por lo menos no por el momento. Inuyasha había dicho que era humana así que investigaría ese detalle para cerciorarse de que lo que se estaba imaginando era cierto.

Echó un último vistazo a la luz que podía divisarse del departamento de la muchacha y después empezó a correr en dirección contraria. Contrataría a los mejores investigadores de su mundo, removería cielo y tierra y encontraría la forma de bloquear a Inuyasha y a todos los miembros de su poderosa familia. Kagome iba a ser suya costara lo que costase. No iba a rendirse otra vez y a conformarse con su fría esposa. Por fin iba a tener a la mujer que se merecía y nadie se lo iba a impedir. Ni los Taisho, ni su mujer, ni su propia hija.

- Prepárate, Kagome- sonrió- por fin vas a ser mía.

Continuará…


	5. Capítulo 4

**Me gustaría contestar a una pregunta que me han hecho porque al releer yo el capítulo he podido comprobar que a lo mejor me ha quedado un poco ambiguo. La historia la he escrito yo, es mía al margen de que pueda tener influencias de otras obras. Karen es la mujer con la que está casado Naraku. Sonomi es la madre de Kagome y esposa de su hermano, Onigumo. Si hay alguna duda más, decídmelo. No hay problema.**

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

Unos tímidos golpes en la puerta de su despacho le hicieron levantar la vista de todo aquel papeleo que le tenía tan concentrado. Llevaba horas ocupándose de los asuntos de la Hermandad. Normalmente, no se tomaba tantas molestias pero quería averiguar quién era aquel sujeto que se encontró rondando alrededor del departamento de Kagome. Lo había conseguido por supuesto. Se trataba de Naraku Tatewaki, el segundo hermano de dos hijos y el único con vida. Al parecer su hermano había sido el conocido Onigumo Tatewaki y cuando murió había heredado su lugar en la Hermandad y el cuidado de su hija. La niña ya no debía ser tan niña. Según esos documentos debía tener más de veinte años. Entonces, ¿por qué no se había presentado todavía en la Hermandad para ocupar su legítimo lugar?, ¿por qué se sabía tan poco de ella? Había algo en toda esa historia que no encajaba y él pensaba averiguarlo.

Los golpes en la puerta se repitieron y entonces se percató de que no había atendido todavía al llamado. El misterio que se estaba desarrollando ante sus propios ojos le tenía tan sumido en él que no era capaz de volver a la realidad.

- ¡Adelante!

La puerta se abrió lentamente y su mayordomo personal se presentó ante él.

- Señor, sobre la mesa de la entrada se encuentra todo lo que usted ha solicitado.

Sí, era cierto. Esa misma mañana había encargado que compraran un par de botellas del mejor champan, fresas y nata de repostería. Tenía pensada una agradable velada con Kagome disfrutando de todos esos manjares y si surgía algo más no pensaba rechazarlo, esa vez no. Se aseguraría de ir bien alimentado para evitar tentaciones con su cuello.

- Gracias- tomó una carta de su correspondencia- puede retirarse.

El mayordomo hizo amago de retirarse pero después pareció cambiar de opinión.

- Señor, disculpe mi impertinencia pero ¿puedo preguntarle para qué es lo que me ha encargado?

- Esta noche voy a ir a casa de una dama- le contestó- he seguido tu consejo y estoy buscando esposa.

- Eso es maravilloso, señor- sonrió mostrando sus colmillos- y esa dama… es una vampiresa, ¿no?

¡Maldito criado! Estaba harto de que todos le persiguieran diciendo que debía encontrar una buena vampiresa a la que cortejar y casarse. Su hermano ya había encontrado a su digna esposa y estaba esperando a su primer heredero mientras que él seguía solo. Aunque no por mucho tiempo. Pensaba cuidar de Kagome para que ella fuera suya durante el resto de sus días. El problema era que no quería convertirla, no quería condenarla a la oscuridad y tampoco soportaba la idea de verla marchitarse hasta morir. ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil?

Agarró el abrecartas e ignorando por completo la pregunta de su mayordomo, continuó abriendo su correspondencia. El mayordomo pareció captar el mensaje y se dio media vuelta para luego marcharse y no volver a molestarle en lo que quedaba de tarde.

¿Qué le importaba a todo el mundo con quién se casara? Había tenido montones de idilios con cientos de vampiresas pero nunca ninguna había conseguido llenarle como lo hacía Kagome con una sola mirada. Cuando la vio lo supo. Era ella o no era ninguna. Estaba harto de padres que intentaban encasquetarle a sus hijas mostrando grandes bolsas de dinero. Estaba harto de vampiresas como la joven Kikio que intentaban arrastrarlo hacia un rincón oscuro a la menor oportunidad. Y sobre todo, estaba harto de que hasta sus criados se creyeran con el derecho de escogerle una esposa. Él la escogería cuando encontrase a la indicada y de hecho, ya lo había hecho.

Anochecía. Era el momento para levantarse de su silla, agarrar lo que había encargado e ir en busca de Kagome. Pero antes, ¿tenía buen aspecto? Se miró a sí mismo y sonrió satisfecho al verse con un atuendo casual que le sentaba mejor que su vestimenta habitual. Para variar se había decantado por unos vaqueros gastados tan a la moda en el mundo humano y había cambiado su camiseta de algodón por una camisa negra de manga larga. El cabello recogido en una coleta no era nada nuevo en él puesto que lo llevaba así cuando iba a la Hermandad pero nunca se lo había recogido para una mujer. ¿Le gustaría a ella como estaba vestido?

- Creo que me estoy comportando como un adolescente humano…

Se echó el flequillo para atrás con una mano y salió de su despacho hacia la entrada. Agarró su encargo sin miramientos y abrió la monumental puerta para dirigirse hacia la ciudad. Kagome le estaba esperando.

….

- No estoy muy segura de esto…

- Aún estamos a tiempo de marcharnos si quieres.

- Pero es que quiero impresionarle…

- ¡Kagome, decídete de una vez!

- Mmm…

Se ajustó el sujetador a su generoso pecho y se observó en el espejo del probador de aquella tienda de lencería. Nunca había quedado con un hombre por lo que nunca le había prestado especial atención a su ropa interior. Sin embargo, no quería presentarse ante Inuyasha con unas braguitas de algodón desteñidas por los lavados. Quería que él la viera hermosa y seductora; que se le cayera la baba al mirarla. No es que fueran a acostarse juntos, ni si quiera estaba segura de lo que iba a ocurrir pero quería estar preparada para todo. Además, si no lo usaba ese día, podría guardarlo para otro día.

Dio un giro para mirarse desde todas las perspectivas y después volvió a mirar la etiqueta de la prenda. No es que fuera demasiado caro pero estaba tan poco acostumbrada a comprarse cosas que todo le parecía carísimo. Tenía algo de dinero ahorrado y si sus cálculos no fallaban, se podía comprar dos pares de conjuntos de lencería sin que su cuenta se resintiera mucho.

- ¿Qué tal te queda?- le preguntó Sango desde fuera.

- Hace que mis tetas parezcan enormes…

- Tú ya tienes las tetas enormes- apartó un poco la cortina para verificar cómo le quedaba- te aseguro que a tu chico no le van a faltar ganas de arrancártelo.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Ya le gustaría a la modelo que aparece en el cartel llevar ese conjunto con tanto orgullo- suspiró- incluso a mí y a mi pecho plano nos gustaría.

- Como exageras… mmm… - se levantó el cabello improvisando un recogido para mirarse- creo que me lo llevo y también el rojo.

Sango sonrió a modo de aprobación por sus palabras y salió del probador a la espera de que ella también saliera. Tener una amiga era increíble. Sango era la primera amiga que había tenido en toda su vida y le encantaba pasar el rato con ella. Tan solo se conocían desde hacía veinticuatro horas y ya eran uña y carne. Sabía qué era lo que le gustaba, sabía qué decirle para que se sintiera bien, le importaba lo que opinaba y lo más importante, no la miraba como si fuera un monstruo. No veía envidia ni resentimiento en ella.

Volvió a ponerse su sujetador blanco de algodón y se pasó el uniforme sobre la cabeza para colocárselo. Era una suerte que ese día hubieran podido salir antes debido a la baja del encargado y su nuevo sustituto. Houjo, como era obvio, había necesitado coger la baja para recuperarse y desde luego, no había tenido el valor de decir la verdad sobre su "accidente". El sustituto era un buen chico que cumplía el horario y respetaba a sus empleados. Por ello, habían podido salir a las nueve por primera vez y les había dado tiempo incluso a pararse a comprar en esa tienda de lencería.

Salió del probador con una sonrisa en la cara hasta que vio que Sango no estaba esperándola fuera. ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿se habría marchado? A lo mejor era demasiado pesada y no había podido soportarla más. Se sentía tan angustiada.

- ¡Ey, Kagome!

Buscó con la mirada el lugar del que provenía la voz de Sango y la vio rebuscando dentro de un cajón de ofertas. ¡Qué alivio! Por un momento sus miedos habían conseguido vencerle y se había imaginado cosas realmente horribles. Sango no era la clase de persona que la dejaría tirada de esa forma y había estado muy mal por su parte pensarlo. Le debía una buena disculpa.

- Esto, Sango…

- Mira lo que he encontrado para ti.

En sus manos vio un par de tangas azules y un sujetador de diario.

- ¿Y eso?

- Tu chico sospechará si te ve siempre vestida con lencería sexi- le guiñó un ojo- además, seguro que esto también le gusta- levantó uno de los tangas- es muy sexi.

La verdad es que debía resultar sexi llevar uno de esos tangas aunque ella no lo supiera por experiencia propia. Los tenían de todos los colores en aquel cajón, eran baratos y muy bonitos algunos. Podía llevarse tres por el precio de dos y además podía usar la misma oferta para comprarse los sujetadores. Ese día iba hacer una muy buena compra.

- ¡Qué bonito!- exclamó levantando un culote verde lima.

- Si yo tuviera un culo como el tuyo, lo usaría- le aseguró Sango- de hecho, si yo tuviera un culo como el tuyo pasearía por la playa con tan solo un tanga puesto.

Siempre se había quejado del cuerpo que Dios le había dado, ya era hora de que empezara a buscarle ciertas ventajas. No lo dudó ni un instante más a la hora de escoger la ropa interior y terminó saliendo de la tienda con un par de conjuntos de alta costura, tres tangas, dos culotes y cinco sujetadores a juego. No sabía mucho de hombres pero estaba segura de que lo que llevaba en esa bolsa impresionaría a Inuyasha si surgía la ocasión.

Miró el reloj y se mordió el labio nerviosa. Ya eran casi las diez e Inuyasha se había comprometido a estar en su casa a las diez y media. ¡Tenía que darse prisa! Se despidió de Sango con un rápido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo hacia su casa. Gracias a su velocidad y a su buen ritmo corriendo podría llegar a su casa a y cuarto y le daría tiempo a vestirse aunque tendría que andar corriendo. También pretendía darse un poco de maquillaje y peinarse en condiciones. Estaba harta de que Inuyasha siempre la cogiera vestida con el uniforme y despeinada.

Llegó a su casa a y cuarto tal y como había predicho e ignoró las quejas de su casero para entrar en su casa lo antes posible. No tenía tiempo que perder así que ignoró a su gato cuando fue a recibirla y corrió hacia su habitación para prepararse. Escogió el culote verde lima que tanto le había fascinado y lo combinó con el sujetador a juego. Escoger la ropa le iba a costar más por lo que fue a maquillarse primero. Unos pocos polvos para darse color en las mejillas, rímel y brillo de labios. No quería pasarse con el maquillaje porque no quería que él pensara que era un poco buscona. A la hora de peinarse se decantó por llevar el pelo suelto con un poco de espuma para avivar sus rizos.

Escoger ropa sí que fue difícil. Tenía poca ropa y encima no tenía nada particularmente idóneo para quedar con un hombre. Tuvo que decidirse finalmente por un vestido amarillo de tirantes, escote de barco y falda con vuelo hasta las rodillas. Estaba ajustándose un cinturón marrón trenzado para que quedara más bonito cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Inuyasha ya estaba allí.

- ¡Ya voy!

Se ató el cinturón mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta y tuvo que respirar hondo antes de abrirla. ¡Estaba guapísimo! Los vaqueros desgastados le daban un toque travieso y se ajustaban a la perfección a sus bien musculadas piernas, la camisa negra combinaba muy bien, mostraba sus anchos hombros y se ajustaba a sus duros pectorales. El cabello recogido en una coleta baja le daba un toque sofisticado y a la vez misterioso a su aspecto desgarbado. Inuyasha era un auténtico hombre lo mirara por donde lo mirase.

- Estás preciosa.

Él se la estaba comiendo con la mirada y eso le gustaba. Normalmente, hacía ascos a los hombres que se quedaban observándola fijamente, haciendo que se sintiera desnuda. Ahora bien, cuando era Inuyasha el que la miraba así, su aversión desaparecía totalmente y era sustituida por loco deseo.

- Tú también…

¡Un momento! ¿Qué? Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos y en la visión que tenía ante ella que le había dicho que estaba precioso. Él mismo la miraba sin entender lo que acababa de suceder.

- Quiero decir que estás muy guapo- se corrigió.

- Gracias- sonrió.

Colmillos. Nunca se había fijado pero los colmillos de Inuyasha eran más largos y brillantes de lo normal. Destacaban particularmente en su dentadura. Parecía un auténtico vampiro y con ese halo de misterio que le rodeaba, le pagaba y todo. ¡Qué tonterías estaba pensando! Inuyasha estaba en la entrada esperando a que ella le invitara a pasar mientras que su cerebro no paraba de inventarse locuras. ¡Tonta!

Se apartó de la puerta mientras se aclaraba la garganta y le invitó a pasar con un gesto de cabeza. Esa misma mañana había estado limpiando para adecentar un poco la casa y que él sintiera que aunque era pobre, era ordenada y limpia. La alfombra no tenía ni una sola mancha, los sofás estaban perfectamente colocados, los cojines bien ahuecados, las cortinas echadas, los muebles sin una sola mota de polvo, todas las revistas y los libros en su lugar, en perfecta armonía. Incluso había lavado al gato para que estuviera impoluto. Ojala Inuyasha se percatara de todo aquello.

Cerró la puerta a su espalda y al girarse descubrió a Inuyasha con Buyo en sus brazos. El gato maullaba de puro éxtasis por las caricias que el hombre le estaba procesando y exponía su cuello en un claro abandono gatuno. ¡Maldito gato! En pocos segundos había conseguido justo lo que a ella le estaba costando tanto conseguir. ¿Sería muy descarado restregarse contra él como lo hacía el gato?

- Vaya, tienes un gato muy mimoso.

- No te creas- contestó despertando de su fantasía- no le gustan los desconocidos- se acercó- es raro que se comporte de esta forma contigo.

- Suelo gustarle mucho a los gatos, es un don.

Tenía muchos más dones pero no era momento de hablar de ellos. Se giró y agarró la bolsa que Inuyasha había dejado sobre la mesa. La abrió y miró con curiosidad el contenido. Había champán y del más caro tal y como prometió y además, había unas deliciosas fresas y nata de primerísima calidad. Sonaba a típica escena de novela erótica y no pensaba fastidiarla.

- ¡Guao!- sacó una de las botellas de champán- si bebemos todo esto nos vamos a emborrachar.

- Confiaba en que eso ocurriera.

¿Quería emborracharla? No sabía si sentirse halagada o asustada. Al menos, Inuyasha era lo bastante sincero como para admitir sus auténticos planes a diferencia de ella. Dejó las dos botellas de champán sobre la mesa y sacó la nata y las fresas para prepararlas en la cocina.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer Buyo?

El gato dejó de ronronear entre los brazos de Inuyasha, la miró y luego giró la cabeza ignorándola completamente. No necesitaba ningún espejo para saber que tenía los ojos y la boca abiertos como platos por la sorpresa. Buyo nunca le había tratado de esa forma y menos delante de desconocidos. Acababa de rechazarla públicamente.

- Lo siento- se excusó Inuyasha- puede que esto haya sido culpa mía.

- No, no te disculpes- le lanzó una mirada asesina- creo que ya sé lo que le pasa.

Al entrar en la casa corriendo prácticamente le había apartado de una patada sin hacerle el más mínimo caso y se estaba vengando.

- Tengo un gato rencoroso- suspiró- se está vengando de mí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, antes no le he hecho demasiado caso y ahora quiere hacerme sentir mal.

- Entonces, se comporta como un hombre herido- sonrió- interesante.

Esa frase se quedó grabada en su mente mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina con las fresas y la nata. ¿Qué habría querido decir Inuyasha?, ¿acaso él sabía cómo se comportaba un hombre herido?, ¿acaso él había sido herido por alguna mujer sin corazón? La mera idea de que él hubiera podido estar enamorado de otro la mataba de celos. Imaginar a otra mujer besándolo, acariciando su musculoso cuerpo, haciendo el amor con él… ¡No! No podía soportar pensar en eso tan siquiera. Sin embargo, sentía tanta curiosidad por saber qué había querido decir con sus palabras.

Sacó un cuenco de cristal de un armario lo bastante grande para contener todas las fresas y tras lavarlas bien y quitarles las hojas, las metió dentro. Después, agarró un pequeño recipiente de plástico e introdujo con mucho cuidado la nata dentro. No era gran cosa su vajilla pero era la única que tenía. Agarró ambos recipientes y salió de la cocina con ellos.

Observó con envidia al gato tumbado perezosamente sobre el regazo de un Inuyasha ahora sentado en el sofá. Le acariciaba la panza con suma delicadeza y Buyo desde luego no se podía quejar. ¡Qué envidia! Le encantaría apartar al gato de su regazo, quitarse el vestido y tumbarse sobre él para que pudiera tratarla de la misma forma. Se estaba volviendo una auténtica pervertida pero era Inuyasha quien le hacía pensar de aquella forma. Desde que le conoció se había convertido en su objeto de ardiente deseo.

Dejó los recipientes sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia un pequeño mueble del salón para sacar un par de copas. Sólo tenía una docena de copas y procuraba guardarlas bien para evitar dañarlas. Entonces, se percató de que se le había olvidado coger el sacacorchos.

- Ahora vuelvo, me he olvidado del sacacorchos.

- No hace falta.

Inuyasha cogió una de las botellas y ante su mirada impresionada la descorchó con la mano. La espuma empezó a salir pero él fue lo bastante rápido como para coger una copa antes de que empezara a manchar la moqueta. Llenó las dos copas hasta los topes con el líquido dorado y le ofreció una de ellas y un hueco en el sofá. Kagome no se hizo de rogar ni un instante y se sentó junto a él con la copa entre los dedos. Brindaron en silencio y bebieron la primera copa de un trago. Aquel champán estaba buenísimo, con razón era tan caro. Antes de que hubiera podido demostrar su satisfacción, Inuyasha le estaba volviendo a llenar la copa. A ese paso, se emborracharía muy de prisa. No estaba acostumbrada a beber y el champán se le subía muy de prisa a la cabeza. Sería por las burbujas.

Volvió a brindar con él y dio un pequeño sorbo antes de dejar la copa sobre la mesa. Su gato no parecía querer bajarse del regazo de Inuyasha y ella estaba por darle una patada para que empezara a comportarse con los invitados. ¡Mentira! Le quería dar una patada porque se estaba muriendo de celos.

- ¿Vives sola desde hace mucho?

- Yo… - no se esperaba la pregunta- desde los dieciocho años.

- Te fuiste de casa muy pronto.

- En realidad, me fui del orfanato- le corrigió- allí no hay sitio para mayores de dieciocho años- agarró su copa y le dio otro largo sorbo- tuve que buscarme la vida.

- Lo siento, no debí preguntar.

- No, no te preocupes- volvió a beber- no me creó ningún trauma mi estancia allí. Las monjas eran muy buenas conmigo. La verdad es que me dio pena tener que dejar ese sitio- rió- debo ser la primera huérfana a la que le gusta estar allí.

Extendió el brazo con la copa en la mano para pedirle que la llenara más en silencio.

- Pude sobrevivir durante los primeros meses gracias a las ayudas que me daba el gobierno por ser huérfana y sin ningún familiar con vida pero- tomó otro largo trago de su copa- en cuanto encontré trabajo esa ayuda desapareció como ocurre con todos.

- ¿Cómo acabaste en el orfanato?

La verdad era que ni ella misma lo sabía. Tenía el vago recuerdo de estar tendida de espaldas dentro de una llanura, de escuchar unas voces gritando su nombre, de sentir un dolor infernal en su cabeza. Alguien la recogió, una persona totalmente desconocida para ella, una persona a la que siempre quiso agradecerle por lo que hizo. Fue llevaba a ese orfanato y su vida empezó desde ese momento. Tenía un nombre debido a una pulserita de oro grabada que llevaba en su muñeca. Sabía su edad gracias a que esa pulserita también tenía su fecha de nacimiento. Pero no sabía nada más. Todo era oscuridad antes de llegar al orfanato.

- Me encontraron perdida y yo no sabía nada de mis padres- volvió a beber- supongo que estarán muertos…

- ¿Supones?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- Sí, no lo recuerdo- extendió la copa- ¿me la vuelves a llenar por favor?

Inuyasha obedeció y aprovechó para llenarse su propia copa.

- ¿Y no tienes ningún familiar?

¿Por qué insistía tanto? No lograba entender su interés por saber sobre su pasado.

- No que yo sepa.

El champán le estaba soltando bastante la lengua y eso no le gustaba. No era que tuviera miedo de confesarle a Inuyasha los sórdidos momentos de su pasado pero sí que temía confesarle lo mucho que le deseaba, las fantasías que tenía con él y las ganas que tenía de sentarse sobre su regazo.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti?- volvió a beber- cuéntame de tu infancia.

- Lo haré si también comes algo- se inclinó para coger una fresa- sería una lástima que se estropeara este delicioso manjar.

Vio como mojaba la fresa en la nata y para su sorpresa, en vez de comérsela él se la ofreció. ¿Qué debía hacer una chica en su situación? Había visto en muchas películas a la mujer cogiendo la fresa y aprovechando por el camino para lamer los dedos del hombre. Al actor de la película parecía perturbarle ese sensual contacto aunque claro, él era un actor. ¿Debía poner en práctica esa táctica o no? Inuyasha estaba a punto de retirarse rechazado, lo leía en su mirada. ¡Tenía que hacer algo de una vez!

Se inclinó lentamente para indicarle que no debía apartar su mano y tomó la fresa en su boca con los dientes. Encontró la forma de introducirla por completo dentro de su boca y sacó su lengua para lamer los dedos manchados por la nata. No sabía decir qué sabía mejor: si la nata o si su piel. Masticó la jugosa fresa en su boca mientras se iba apartando y le miró fascinada. Él la observaba fijamente con la mirada nublada y se mordía el labio inferior. ¿Se estaba controlando?

Agachó la cabeza avergonzada por su lujurioso comportamiento y tomó otra fresa para ofrecérsela a él en esa ocasión. Inuyasha agarró su muñeca para retenerla mientras se comía la fresa de su mano lenta y juguetonamente. Tenía mucho que aprender de él. Sintió su húmeda y cálida lengua lamiendo sus temblorosos dedos durante un minuto que se le hizo demasiado rápido y luego él se apartó para volver a llenar las copas de ambos. Estaba empezando a emborracharse, lo sabía y él también. Por eso continuaba llenándole la copa y dándole coba. Pero ella no necesitaba todo eso para saber que estaba en sus manos y que podría hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo se llama el gato?

Otra vez el dichoso gato. Estaba empezando a plantearse el encerrar el gato durante las visitas de Inuyasha. Ojala fueran muchas.

- Buyo.

- ¡Qué curioso nombre!- exclamó- ¿por qué lo llamaste así?

- Porque me lo encontré dentro de una caja de bollería industrial- comenzó la historia- pensé en llamarle bollo por eso y por lo gordo que estaba pero una día me equivoqué al pronunciarlo y le llamé Buyo- volvió a beber- me pareció que era un nombre más idóneo y se quedó con ése.

Él la miraba de una forma realmente extraña y no era nada fuera de lo normal teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de decir.

- Lo siento- se disculpó- debo parecerte tonta.

- No, en absoluto- sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes- me pareces encantadora.

Sin previo aviso tomó su mentón entre sus manos y rompió la distancia entre los dos para darle un apasionado beso. No estaba lo suficiente borracha como para olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir pero sí que lo estaba lo suficiente como para atreverse a dar un paso más. Se agarró a las solapas de su camisa y lo acercó para poder estrecharlo entre sus brazos y así sentir toda su musculatura y su dureza contra ella. Él entendió el mensaje y queriendo llegar más lejos aún la tumbó sobre el sofá y se tumbó sobre ella sin interrumpir el beso pero con sumo cuidado de no cargar su peso sobre su frágil cuerpo. Era increíble lo delicado que podía ser incluso en un momento como ése. Por eso le gustaba tanto Inuyasha.

Gimió entre besos y arqueó su espalda al sentir una de las manos de Inuyasha acariciando su seno sobre el vestido. Esa iba a ser la noche en la que se iba a entregar a un hombre por primera vez. En esa noche iba a ser de Inuyasha y él iba a ser completamente suyo. Ojala él no se marchara a la mañana siguiente sin dejar rastro alguno. Ojala él fuera diferente a todos los demás hombres tal y como había demostrado hasta el momento.

Su beso fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre sonando. Aquello resulto muy repentino y sorprendente para ambos.

- ¿Quién te puede estar buscando a esta hora de la noche?

Estaba celoso, lo pudo notar en el tono de su voz y eso le hizo sonrojarse más todavía.

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo.

Se levantó del sofá sin miedo porque sabía que Inuyasha la protegería si ocurría algo malo y abrió la puerta a medias. Lo suficiente para que se la viera a ella pero no a Inuyasha. Fuera había un hombre de tamaño y complexión similar a la de Inuyasha y con una mirada realmente terrorífica.

- Es-esto… disculpe… ¿nos conocemos?

¿Quién demonios era ese tipo tan enorme?

- ¿Se está acostando con el amo Inuyasha?

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, Inuyasha abrió la puerta por completo y la colocó detrás de él como si tratara de protegerla. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- ¿Quién te envía?- preguntó tajante.

- Su mayordomo, señor.

¿Mi mayordomo?- contestó sorprendido.

¿Tienes mayordomo?

Si Inuyasha tenía mayordomo debía estar forrado. ¿Qué habría pensado de ella al entrar en su piso? De hecho, ¿por qué continuaba con ella?

Continuará…


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

- ¿Quién te envía?- preguntó tajante.

- Su mayordomo, señor.

- ¿Mi mayordomo?- contestó sorprendido.

- ¿Tienes mayordomo?

Inuyasha se encontró atrapado por primera vez en su vida. Intentaba conquistar a una mujer de pocos recursos y no era lo mejor que descubriera que estaba forrado. Conocía a Kagome lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que no era ninguna oportunista en busca de su dinero pero quería que se enamorara de él, no de sus montañas de dinero. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que vivía en una mansión?, ¿que tenía bajo su servicio más de una veintena de hombres y mujeres?, ¿que poseía numerosas propiedades en diferentes países?, ¿que tenía toneladas de oro y diamantes escondidos en su caja fuerte personal?

Ella le miraba sin terminar de comprender la situación, esperando a que le proporcionara alguna respuesta o algún gesto. Algo que pudiera tranquilizarla lo suficiente como para olvidarse de que un tipo enorme había aparecido en su casa buscándolo a él. Debía de estar aterrorizada pensando que él era alguien importante o a lo mejor se estaba planteando el no volver a verle nunca. ¡Qué no fuera eso! No iba a permitir que ese hombre enviado por su mayordomo o cualquier otro amedrentara a su… su… ¿novia?, ¿podía llamarla ya novia?

Se encogió de hombros frustrado por la situación y le pasó un brazo por la espalda en una suave y tierna caricia para tranquilizarla. Ella estaba temblando, estaba aterrorizada y a punto de explotar y perder el control. Tenía que hacer algo de una maldita vez. Debía demostrarle que era un hombre y hacerse cargo de la situación para que nunca volvieran a molestarla.

- Yo me ocupo, Kagome- le dio un beso en la frente- salgo un momento y ahora vuelvo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza obedientemente y cerró la puerta de su departamento a su espalda cuando salió. Pudo escuchar sus pasos alejándose de la puerta y sonrió al darse cuenta de que Kagome no era nada cotilla y de que respetaba sus decisiones sin miramientos. Sería una muy buena esposa; aunque eso era algo en lo que iba a pensar más tarde. Primero, tenía que ocuparse de ese humano musculado que había enviado su mayordomo para vigilarle. ¡Estupendo! Le mandaba un débil humano que no era más que apariencia para él y encima estúpido.

Miró la luna llena con una sonrisa y después, de un rápido y ligero movimiento se adelantó, sujetó con una sola mano el cuello del sujeto, lo empotró contra la pared y levantó sus pies del suelo. El humano no tenía ni la menor oportunidad con él y se lo iba a demostrar. Apretó los dientes y se aseguró de enseñarle bien los colmillos.

- Sabes lo que soy, ¿verdad?

- Sí…

Podía oler su miedo a kilómetros de distancia. No era más que un humano de esos que buscaban hacer favores a los vampiros a cambio de la vida eterna.

- Sé lo que te han ofrecido por espiarme pero déjame que te diga una cosa- rozó con sus colmillos su cuello- si vuelves a acercarte a ella, te haré sufrir un auténtico infierno en vida a ti y… - le olió- a tu novia.

- ¡Ella no!

Había golpeado justo donde más dolía. Pero claro, a él también le habían golpeado donde más dolía al intentar deshacerse de Kagome. Su mayordomo iba a pagar caro por su osadía.

- Entonces, márchate y no vuelvas nunca.

El débil humano asintió con la cabeza y no le faltó tiempo para salir huyendo cuando lo soltó y lo dejó caer en el suelo. No podía esperar menos de un débil humano. ¡Patético! Lo único que le importaba era encontrar la manera de mantenerse joven y vivir eternamente y de paso conseguirlo para su novia. No le culpaba por quererla, él mismo quería a otra chica en ese momento pero eso no le deba derecho a jugar con su vida. Ni a él, ni a su mayordomo, ni a nadie. Estaba harto de que todos intentaran atacar a Kagome y si la situación seguía agravándose, terminaría secuestrándola y llevándola a un lugar lo bastante seguro.

Necesitó unos segundos más para terminar de amansar su furia y no se atrevió a tocar el timbre hasta asegurarse de que sus ojos hubieran recuperado su dorado habitual. Kagome no entendería que tuviera los ojos inyectados en sangre y tampoco entendería que él fuera un vampiro. ¡Todo era tan difícil!

La muchacha tardó un minuto entero en abrir y cuando lo hizo suspiró aliviada. ¿Acaso estaba preocupada por él? Pensó que estaban peleando y que él podría haber salido mal herido. Nunca había sentido que nadie a excepción de su madre se preocupara por él de esa forma y resultaba de lo más agradable. Una sensación muy cálida estaba invadiendo su pecho y sentía hondos deseos de tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor. Sin embargo, después de lo que acababa de ocurrir, no se merecía acariciar su tersa piel.

Ella se hizo a un lado para que entrara en el departamento y volvió a cerrar la puerta. No le dijo nada, no le hablaba. Y él, ¿qué debía hacer? Tenía que darle una explicación sobre lo que acababa de suceder y tenía que resultar convincente. Abrió la boca dispuesto a balbucear cualquier cosa que saliera pero no terminó de hablar porque los brazos de ella lo rodearon desde atrás y lo abrazaron.

- Me da igual quien sea ese hombre… - musitó- me da igual que tengas un ejército de mayordomos… que nades en montañas de dinero… - sollozó- no quiero saberlo, no me interesa… -lloró con más fuerza- pe-pero… por favor… no me dejes… ¡no desaparezcas!

Se quedó sin respiración, el corazón empezó a latirle a mil por hora, la piel le transpiraba, la sensación cálida en su pecho empezó a expandirse por todo su cuerpo y se quedó sin habla. No podía expresar de ninguna forma lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Sólo sabía una cosa con absoluta seguridad: amaba a Kagome.

Consiguió desasirse de sus brazos y se giró para mirarle a los ojos. Ella estaba llorando escandalosamente, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y caían en su bonito vestido y él no podía soportar ver tanto dolor reflejado en su cara. Con sumo cuidado llevó sus manos a su mentón y limpió las lágrimas a punto de caer mientras que con sus labios besó sus mejillas saladas por las lágrimas. Ella tardó una eternidad en calmarse y esperó a que lo hiciera para hablarle.

- No voy a dejarte, Kagome- musitó- no vuelvas a decir algo así.

- Pero… mírame- le pidió- yo soy tan poquita cosa…

- ¿Tú?, ¿poquita cosa?- sintió ganas de reír pero no lo hizo para que ella no se sintiera ofendida- tú eres la mujer más bonita que he visto nunca, la más deseable- besó su frente- no eres poquita cosa. En absoluto.

- Pero yo no tengo nada que ofrecer…

- Te equivocas, Kagome- sonrió- tú tienes muchísimo que ofrecer. Más de lo que puede ofrecer una niña rica, mucho más.

Había conseguido que ella sonriera aunque fuera efusivamente, lo había conseguido. No había nada que le gustara más en ese mundo que saber que ella era feliz.

- Si tú me lo permites, voy a volver a verte.

- ¡Sí!

Le encantó la ilusión con la que la muchacha le contestó y se inclinó para poder volver a besarla, a probar sus labios. Toda ella era dulzura y amor. Profundizó el beso con un gemido y la empujó hasta tenerla contra la puerta del departamento. Debía detenerse pero su cuerpo actuaba por su propia cuenta. No tenía ningún control sobre lo que estaba haciendo y a decir verdad tampoco deseaba tenerlo. Lo único que deseaba era hundirse profundamente en ella para demostrarle como él bien sabía lo mucho que la amaba.

Sus manos luchaban con el cinturón del vestido y cuando logró desabrocharlo se atarearon con la dichosa cremallera. Necesitaba sentir su piel contra la suya cuanto antes, abrazarla hasta que no supieran donde empezaba la piel de uno y acababa la del otro, besar cada centímetro de sus impresionantes curvas. Kagome era suya desde el primer momento en que la vio y se iba a ocupar de que todos los supieran.

Unas tímidas manos desabrocharon con torpeza los botones de su camisa. Ella tenía problemas para quitársela y él estaba demasiado impaciente por lo que agarró las solapas y tiró de ellas hasta hacer saltar todos los botones. Tan rápido como su pecho quedó al descubierto sintió las placenteras manos de Kagome acariciándole. Le estaba volviendo loco. Tanto que agarró el final del vestido y tiró de él hacia arriba hasta sacárselo por la cabeza. Se quedó sin habla otra vez. ¡Estaba preciosa! Aquel conjunto verde lima era realmente sexi y sobre todo en su maravilloso cuerpo. El sujetador recogía sus pechos de tal forma que parecía estar ofreciéndoselos y él desde luego no pensaba rechazarlos. Por otra parte, esas braguitas se ajustaban a la perfección a su forma revelando tanto y a la vez tan poco que lo estaba volviendo loco. La iba a poseer, esa noche sería suya.

- Kagome…

Sostuvo sus nalgas con sus manos y la incitó a alzarse para poder levantarla a horcajadas contra sus caderas. Ella debía estar sintiendo su prominente erección mientras que él sentía toda su tierna calidez. Sin perder el tiempo y sin dejar de besarla, se dirigió con ella hacia el sofá y la tumbó en él con extremo cuidado. Se estaba peleando con el broche del sujetador cuando sonó su móvil.

- Tu móvil…

- Déjalo- consiguió desabrochar el sujetador- si ambos lo ignoramos podemos continuar.

No pudo ni apartar el sujetador para contemplar la obra de arte cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono móvil. Muy pocas personas se atreverían a volver a llamarle si no cogía a la primera y si se trataba de una de esas personas, debía ser importante. Maldiciéndolo todo se levantó del sofá y sacó del bolsillo de sus vaqueros el móvil.

- Más vale que sea importante porque estoy muy ocupado.

- Inuyasha Taisho- se escuchó al otro lado- vuelve a tu casa inmediatamente.

- Padre…

- Es una orden- continuó- te estoy esperando aquí.

Le colgó antes de que pudiera intentar rebatirle y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no ponerse a gritar obscenidades. Kagome aún estaba presente y no podía permitirse el lujo de perder el control de ninguna forma ante ella.

- ¿Inuyasha?

- Mi padre quiere que vuelva, me necesita.

Ella parecía decepcionada pero sabía que le entendía y que lo aceptaba sin discusiones.

- Pero antes de irme… quiero ver algo…

Se sentó en el sofá con ella e impidió que volviera a abrocharse el sujetador. Ya que no iba a poder tenerla esa noche, quería contemplarla en todo su esplendor y poder soñar con ella hasta que llegara el maravilloso día. Ella estaba sonrojada mientras le quitaba el sujetador, muy sonrojada pero no se lo impidió, ni siquiera intentó taparse los pechos. Tampoco le impidió que le quitara las braguitas aunque se pudiera notar su nerviosismo.

Le ayudó a tumbarse sobre el sofá de espaldas y agarró sus muñecas para levantarle los brazos sobre la cabeza y observar. Ella era tan condenadamente hermosa. Los hombros pequeños, la clavícula marcada por su delgadez, los brazos delgados y delicados, los pechos grandes y blandos coronados de puntas rosadas, su estrecha cintura de avispa, las caderas redondeadas, los muslos rellenitos donde tenían que estarlo, los pies pequeños. Sin poder resistirse llevó sus manos a sus rodillas y comenzó a abrirle las piernas. Notó una pequeña resistencia al principio pero ella finalmente se abrió para él. Su miembro saltó contra la bragueta deseoso de salir en cuanto vio lo que ella tenía que ofrecerle por completo. Podría montar sobre ella en ese momento y poseerla como tanto deseaba pero quería que su primera vez juntos fuera diferente. Ya tendrían tiempo para revolcones rápidos más tarde.

Requirió de un gran autocontrol para apartarse de ella pero lo consiguió. Se levantó del sofá y respiró hondo.

- Me tengo que marchar- dijo con voz ronca por el deseo- mañana volveré.

Sacó de su bolsillo el móvil y extendió la mano para ofrecérselo.

- Quiero que te quedes esto para poder comunicarme contigo.

- Yo… yo no puedo…

- Es un regalo, Kagome- sonrió- acéptalo.

Kagome extendió el brazo y cogió el móvil que él le estaba ofreciendo. Estaba arrodillada en el sofá con un brazo para cubrir sus pechos y el otro para sostener el móvil. Lo miraba con extrañeza y desconfianza. A lo mejor no sabía cómo usarlo.

- Cuando veas que en la pantalla pone mi nombre, tienes que darle a esta tecla- la señaló- y llevártelo al oído.

Ella asintió con la cabeza entendiendo lo que decía.

- Si no apareciera mi nombre en la pantalla, si aparece cualquier otro nombre- le indicó- no lo cojas.

- De acuerdo.

- Buena chica.

Agarró su camisa, le dio otro beso en los labios y se marchó antes de que sus instintos vencieran a su autocontrol.

…

Kagome observó el móvil durante unos segundos más y lo dejó sobre la mesita del salón. Inuyasha no la estaba comprando, claro que no. Lo único que quería era poder comunicarse con ella ya que no tenía teléfono y le había prestado el suyo. A él le importaba lo que ella hacía durante el día, le importaban sus sentimientos y sobre todas las cosas le importaba ella. Nunca había sentido que le importara así a alguien. Era maravilloso.

Buscó con la mirada su ropa interior y la encontró tirada en el suelo al otro lado del sofá. Jamás le había mostrado su cuerpo desnudo a ningún hombre; Inuyasha había sido el primero de todos en verla y ojala fuera el único porque no deseaba estar con ningún otro. Él había observado su cuerpo desnudo con tal intensidad que por un momento pensó que le abría las piernas para poseerla allí mismo. Al final se había limitado a mirar y se lo agradecía porque a pesar de desearlo, estaba un poco tensa. Esa noche había resultado ser más agitada de lo normal y sentía que no estaría al cien por cien con él si hubieran intentado mantener relaciones.

Se puso solo las bragas y se dirigió con el sujetador y el vestido en mano hacia su habitación para ponerse el pijama. La próxima vez que se vieran estaría más relajada y se aseguraría de seducirle como solo una mujer podía hacerlo. Había visto muchas películas y a muchas mujeres descaradas en el supermercado que intentaban ligar con Anthony. Podía intentar emularlas.

Giró la cabeza al escuchar un maullido y vio a Buyo en la entrada de su habitación.

- Así que ahí estás pequeño traidor- le dirigió una mirada helada- me has dejado muy mal delante de Inuyasha.

El gato hizo como que no la había escuchado y se dirigió hacia ella caminando de forma pomposa.

- Sí, hazte el inocente ahora.

Buyo se detuvo a su lado y restregó su cabeza contra su regazo.

- Y ahora vienes pidiendo sopitas- le acusó- lo que te pasa es que tienes hambre y por eso has decidido volver a hablarme- continuó- ¡Gato malvado!

Cogió a Buyo entre sus brazos y se dirigió junto a él hacia la cocina para llenar su cuenco de comida de gato. Le había dejado unas deliciosas sardinas cuando Inuyasha tuvo que salir a arreglar el asunto de aquel sujeto para que no les molestara más y el muy bribón no había dejado ni las espinas en el cuenco. ¡Glotón!

- Espero que esto dure más, Buyo.

Se inclinó para llenarle el cuenco de pienso y luego lo volvió a guardar mientras observa al gato comer como si llevara semanas de hambruna. Ella también tenía hambre, más bien sed de algo que no podía quitarle el agua. Abrió la nevera y sacó su botella repleta de sangre de vaca. Al principio sólo necesitaba tomar sangre una vez al mes; después había pasado a tomarla una vez a la semana; últimamente la tomaba un día sí y uno no. Cada vez necesitaba más sangre y cada vez le satisfacía menos. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Inuyasha si supiera que bebía sangre de vaca? Mal obviamente. Pensaría que era un monstruo y probablemente la dejaría. Sin duda alguna no debía contárselo.

Dejó la botella de sangre dentro de la nevera y se limpió la boca antes de dirigirse hacia su habitación. Esa noche había sido muy ajetreada y estaba cansada, muy cansada. Se estaba metiendo en el futon cuando empezó a sonar el móvil de Inuyasha. Miró la pantalla y se mordió el labio al ver escrito un nombre femenino: "_Rin_". ¿Quién demonios era Rin? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué llamaba a Inuyasha a esas horas de la noche?

Una oleada de ardientes celos invadió todo su cuerpo y sintió la terrible tentación de atender la llamada y dejarle todos los puntos sobre las íes pero no lo hizo. No lo hizo porque le prometió a Inuyasha que sólo atendería sus llamadas. Se retuvo por él. Sin embargo, la duda de la terrible sospecha la inundó. ¿Estaría jugando con ella? Pero entonces, no tenía sentido que le hubiera prestado su teléfono móvil tan despreocupadamente. Igual era ella la que se estaba montando la película. Pero el maldito móvil no dejaba de sonar. Esa mujer no hacía más que llamarle una y otra vez.

Agarró el móvil y lo metió debajo de su almohada enojada con el mundo entero. Odiaba encontrarse en esa situación.

…..

- ¿Por qué demonios me has hecho volver a mi casa?- fue lo primero que preguntó al abrir la puerta de su despacho- estaba muy ocupado.

- ¿Ocupado con una mujer?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia- le contestó furioso.

Su padre, el gran Inu No Taisho, se encontraba sentado en SU silla tras SU escritorio como si estuviera en su propia casa. Odiaba que su padre se comportara de aquella forma dentro de su propiedad pero, ¿qué iba a decirle? Perdona, papá, ¿te importa levantar tu culo de mi silla? Ya no era ningún crío para que anduviera persiguiéndole como un perro, era un adulto y sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

- Inuyasha…

- ¡No quiero escucharte!- exclamó- yo cumplo con mi responsabilidad con la Hermandad todos los días- alegó- mantengo mis propiedades- señaló su propia casa- todo conseguido por mí y no heredado.

- Escúchame Inu…

- ¡No!- se negó- ¡Deja de molestarme!

- ¡Inuyasha!

El grito de su padre fue tan fuerte que le hizo echarse hacia atrás hasta sentarse en uno de los sofás del monumental despacho. A veces se le olvidaba que su padre no solo tenía más carácter que él y su hermano sino que además poseía una fuerza muy superior. Por suerte, también tenía una paciencia infinita y eso era lo que les había salvado en muchas ocasiones de broncas históricas pero no de aburridos y largos sermones. Su padre tenía pinta de estar a punto de soltarle uno de esos sermones.

- Myoga me ha comunicado lo de tu percance con el espía humano.

- ¡Ese cerdo de Myoga! – exclamó- cuando lo coja…

- Habla con más respeto de Myoga- le ordenó- él ha servido a nuestra familia durante varias generaciones. Le debes cierto respeto.

- Y él debe respetar mi vida privada… - de repente lo vio todo muy claro- ¡Un momento!- exclamó- ¡tú lo enviaste para que me espiara! Por eso insististe tanto en que lo acogiera en mi casa.

- Verás… tu hermano está esperando su primer hijo y tú aún no has encontrado pareja… - suspiró- necesitaba saber cómo te iba todo y…

- El verdadero espía es Myoga.

- No exactamente…

Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada que hizo recapacitar a su padre respecto a sus palabras.

- Bueno, sí- admitió- yo le pedí que te vigilara de cerca y se asegurara de encontrarte una buena esposa.

- Yo escogeré a mi esposa y de hecho, ya la he escogido.

- ¿En serio?

Su padre de repente parecía mucho más interesado en la conversación.

- Sí y tu espía ha intentando amedrentarla.

- Ya bueno… ya me han contado que estabas con una humana… - musitó- ¿es ella?

- ¡Sí!- afirmó- ¿tienes algún problema con ella?

- ¿Yo? Si ni siquiera la conozco- se defendió- además, ya sabes que en la familia hay antecedentes con humanos. Tu propia madre lo fue y la convertí para que estuviéramos juntos.

- Yo no quiero convertirla, padre.

Su padre dejó de recordar su pasado con nostalgia y lo observó sin entender. Inuyasha sabía lo que estaba pensando sin necesidad de preguntar pero su decisión era irrevocable. No pensaba meter a un ser de luz como Kagome dentro de ese mundo de oscuridad y sombras. Ella necesitaba seguir viviendo bajo la luz del sol, mirarse en los espejos, dormir durante la noche…

- Yo en su día también pensé que sería egoísta llevármela- le dijo- que ella no pertenecía a nuestro mundo pero… la necesitaba y ella a mí…

- Yo también la necesito a ella.

- Entonces, terminarás haciéndolo si quieres conservarla.

- ¿Acaso no hay otra forma?

Inu No Taisho suspiró y abandonó su lugar detrás de su escritorio para dirigirse hacia el sofá en el que estaba sentado. Se sentó junto a él de la misma forma y le dio una palmadita en la espalda como solo un padre la daría.

- He vuelto a escuchar últimamente sobre conjuros para la vida y la juventud eterna- le informó- dame algo de tiempo para investigarlo y te diré si es posible.

- Gracias, padre.

- Odio que tu hermano y tú me digáis padre- se quejó- siempre he querido que me llaméis papá.

- Eso es para las niñas.

- Y nunca he tenido hijas- suspiró- dudo que tu madre sea capaz de tener más hijos.

- Después de cerca de medio siglo sin volver a tener hijos, ¿estás pensando en tener más?

- Si no hemos tenido más hijos es porque no hemos sido bendecidos con ellos pero… tu madre y yo aún queremos tener una hija…

¿Tener una hermanita a esas alturas de la vida? No sabía si podría acostumbrarse pero sí que tenía por seguro que la cuidaría y la mimaría como debía hacerlo un hermano mayor. La protegería de los niños malos cuando fuera pequeña y cuando fuera una joven hermosa y deseable apartaría a todos los moscones de ella hasta encontrar al adecuado. Aunque veía muy complicado que sus padres tuvieran más hijos y eso estaba matando por dentro a su madre.

- Vivimos tiempos difíciles, Inuyasha- se levantó- a los vampiros nos cuesta más que a los humanos reproducirnos y cada vez son menos los niños que nacen. El año pasado sólo nacieron tres niños y el anterior ninguno.

- Pero estamos muy lejos de la extinción.

- Eso no durara eternamente, Inuyasha.

Su padre se dio media vuelta y se marchó sin decir una sola palabra más, sin despedirse. Ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza para peinarse los enredos que habían surgido a cuenta de su nerviosismo ante su padre y se recostó en el sofá. Tener hijos por el bien de la raza. Él quería tener hijos pero le importaba una mierda que fuera por la raza. Si estaban tan faltos de personal podían convertir humanos como antaño aunque fueran de una clase inferior. Era mejor eso que nada.

Estresado por el rumbo que tomaban los acontecimientos, se levantó del sofá y casi sin pensarlo agarró el teléfono de la casa y marcó el número de su propio móvil. Necesitaba oír su voz. Un toque, dos toques… si al quinto no cogía colgaría y no le molestaría. Tres toques… se le cortó la respiración por la espera. Cuatro toques… ¡No iba a cogerle! Estaba guiando su dedo hacia la tecla para colgar cuando la línea se abrió.

- ¿Hola?

- Kagome, sé que es tarde… - miró la hora descubriendo que eran las tres de la mañana- pero sólo quería saber que te encontrabas bien…

- Sí, estoy muy bien Inuyasha- contestó con voz cansada- perdona por tardar tanto en coger pero como estaba dormida… no veía bien la pantalla…

- Tranquila, no pasa nada- ojala estuviera durmiendo con ella- ¿soñabas conmigo?

- Los sueños no se cuentan… no si quieres que se cumplan…

Sonrió por las palabras de la muchacha y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio. Se le acababa de ocurrir una gran idea.

- Mañana voy a llevarte al mejor restaurante de la ciudad a cenar. Está decidido.

- No tengo ropa adecuada…

- Deja que yo me ocupe de todo- le interrumpió- tú sólo disfruta de la noche.

Continuará…


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6:**

Él no era suficiente para ella. No se trataba de que no disfrutase cabalgando sobre él pero no le llenaba lo suficiente, no le daba lo que sabía que necesitaba. Le costaba tanto llegar al final, tenía que esforzarse tanto y encima le estresaba tanto que la manoseara como si se tratara de un adolescente en su primera vez. El calor se estaba volviendo insoportable dentro de aquel maldito coche y no le gustaba el olor del macho lo bastante como para querer mezclarse más con él.

Conseguir un hombre atractivo, fuerte y bueno en la cama se estaba volviendo una misión imposible. Cada vez eran más débiles, más rápidos durante el coito, menos eficaces y más carentes de atractivo. Se pasaba largas horas esperando en la pista de baile de una discoteca a que se le acercara un macho decente. Había llegado a un punto en que le daba igual que fuera humano o vampiro. Lo único que deseaba es que el macho desprendiese un olor masculino, que demostrara su fuerza, que fuera atractivo y que por Dios, follara en condiciones. A este último casi le había tenido que enseñar cómo debía hacerlo.

En realidad, ella ya había encontrado al macho perfecto. Inuyasha Taisho era sin duda alguna el semental más deseado dentro del mundo vampiro y no era de extrañar. Sin duda alguna era un hombre experimentado, curtido en años y en multitud de situaciones. Seguro que conocía millones de posturas sexuales y que sabía cómo hacer gritar de puro placer a una mujer como ella. Su cuerpo era conocido por su escultural belleza, su hercúlea fuerza y por los rumores que corrían acerca del tamaño de su virilidad. Si eran ciertos, Inuyasha debía ser el vampiro más dotado de toda la puñetera especie. Además, estaba mucho más que forrado. Para ser el hijo pequeño de un dúo de hermanos, había logrado labrarse una buena fortuna, multitud de propiedades y su propio asiento en la Hermandad junto a su hermano y su padre. Nunca ninguna familia de vampiros había logrado tener a tres miembros en la Hermandad al mismo tiempo. Jamás.

Inuyasha Taisho era el sueño de cualquier mujer, era su propio sueño. Lo que más deseaba en el mundo era poder atraparlo entre sus manos y no soltarlo nunca jamás. Aunque claro, tenía mucha competencia y para su desgracia de muy buena calidad y altas esferas. Cada vez que se sucedía un evento trataba de acercarse a él como podía debido a que siempre estaba rodeado de mujeres. Había llegado incluso a acorralarle en una galería a solas y se había ofrecido directamente pero él la había rechazado. ¡Kikio Tatewaki había sido rechazada! ¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorarla?, ¿a pedirle que se comportara como una señorita? Ella era una señorita que había decidido entregarse a él y tenía que conformarse con sucedáneos de hombres hasta poder tenerle.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir que llegaba el momento tan ansiado y no pudo menos que fruncir el ceño por la decepción del momento. Ese vampiro no daba la talla en ningún sentido. Enojada por su falta de satisfacción, se bajó de su regazo, se acomodó la falda y abrió la puerta del coche para salir.

- ¡Espera!- el vampiro agarró su brazo- ¿cuándo volveremos a vernos?

- Espero que nunca.

Kikio se desasió de su agarre, salió del coche y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Se encontraban justo enfrente de la mansión en la que vivía. Su madre odiaba que se revolcara con sus rollos de una noche enfrente de casa y no hacía más que sermonearla por ello mientras que su padre hacía de oídos sordos acerca del asunto. Sus padres nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien, no era ningún secreto pero se aguantaban en la medida de lo posible. Ella, a diferencia de ellos, quería encontrar un marido como Inuyasha que le hiciese gozar todos los días. Ya que no había amor, ¿por qué no iba a haber buen sexo?

Abrió la puerta principal de la mansión y entró sin molestarse en ser silenciosa. Dejó los zapatos de tacón de aguja tirados de cualquier forma en el suelo y se alisó su falda de Calvin Klein mientras se dirigía hacia el despacho de su padre. Tenía que insistirle a su padre para que le consiguiese a Inuyasha Taisho. Él era el único que podía hacer eso por ella.

No se molestó en tocar la puerta antes de abrir y entró como si fuera la dueña de la casa. Su padre levantó la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo, le echó un rápido vistazo y volvió a leer. A él no le importaba cómo vestía, nunca le había importado. Simplemente, quería saber si llevaba un aspecto lo bastante llamativo para atraer a algún buen macho. Desde que era muy pequeña la educaron para que vistiera, hablara y se comportara como tenía que hacerlo una mujer que atraía a los machos ya que, según ellos, carecía de encantos. ¡No carecía de encantos!, ¡no tenía nada que envidiar a la escuálida de su prima!

Furiosa dirigió su mirada hacía la fotografía de su prima ampliada que su padre insistía en conservar en su despacho. Su prima, una niña de once años que había logrado un record de propuestas matrimoniales sin haber alcanzado la mayoría de edad, la observaba con una sonrisa juguetona desde la pared. Sus delicadas fracciones enmarcadas por exquisitos rizos azabaches, sus ojos color chocolate de largas y femeninas pestañas, su juguetona nariz, sus labios carnosos y sensuales… Ella había sido su peor pesadilla desde el día en que la vio por primera vez. Su imagen le perseguía a todas partes, acosándola y recordándole lo inferior que era. Ni siquiera después de que hubieran transcurrido más de diez años desde su desaparición, después de que la dieran por muerta, podía librarse de la envidia enfermiza que sentía hacia ella. Si solo hubiera sido un poco menos perfecta, no la habría odiado tanto.

- ¿Qué quieres Kikio?

- ¡Quiero a Inuyasha Taisho!

Su padre dejó de leer y se llevó una mano a la cabeza como si acabara de pedirle algo realmente terrible. Vio extrañada como él se recostaba en su silla, se apartaba las gafas de los ojos y se los frotaba. Parecía cansado. Se sintió un poco culpable por no haber esperado a la noche siguiente ya que su padre tenía pinta de haber estado trabajando durante toda la noche.

- Eso va a ser imposible.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó sin entender- ¡tenemos dinero!- abarcó con sus brazos toda la casa y más- ¡ofrécele algo!, ¡presiónale!

- Inuyasha no quiere dinero, no lo necesita y además… tuvimos un conflicto recientemente…

- Dime que eso es mentira, dime que no te has peleado con Inuyasha…

Lo que le faltaba, que su padre contribuyera a que su plan para casarse con Inuyasha fracasara antes de haber empezado tan siquiera. ¿Qué demonios habría pasado entre Inuyasha y él? Seguro que habían discernido en algo relacionado con la Hermandad. ¡Dichosa Hermandad! Solo de recordar que el lugar que ocupaba su padre pertenecía a su prima lograba enfurecerla.

- Inuyasha y yo tuvimos unas pequeñas diferencias respecto a un asunto y me ha prohibido acercarme a él o a nada que sea de su propiedad si quiero seguir con vida- hizo una pausa- lo siento hija mía pero aprecio mi vida.

- Pe- pero… ¿y si yo soy la que lo convence pero tú me dejas el dinero?- preguntó esperanzada.

- Voy a decirte una cosa y espero que no la vayas gritando por ahí o me enfadaré mucho contigo- afirmó- lo suficiente como para no volver a comprarte ninguno de esos trapitos tan caros que tanto te gustan- amenazó- Inuyasha Taisho está enamorado.

¿Enamorado? Eso tenía que ser mentira, no podía ser verdad. Sería terrible que Inuyasha Taisho se enamorada. Todo el linaje Taisho era conocido precisamente porque cuando se enamoraban estaban dispuestos a destruir cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino. Todo Taisho que se enamoraba una vez no volvía a hacerlo aunque ella o él muriera. Eran seres monógamos en todos los sentidos de la palabra y despreciaban a cualquier otro que no fuera digno de su "amor". Si Inuyasha se había enamorado estaba todo acabado.

- ¿De quién?

Su padre dudó en decírselo pero finalmente, escogió el silencio. ¡No iba a permitírselo!

- ¡Tú lo sabes!- gritó- ¡Dímelo!

Su padre siguió sin contestar pero durante una décima de segundo dirigió su mirada hacia la pared y ella siguió su trayectoria. ¡No podía ser!, ¡era imposible! ¿Por qué su padre había mirado la fotografía de su prima en ese momento?

- ¡Ella está muerta! – se llevó las manos a la cabeza- ¿por qué?

- Kikio, es mejor que te tranquilices y salgas de mi despacho- volvió la vista hacia sus papeles- no tienes nada que hacer para conseguir a Inuyasha. Asúmelo.

Kikio observó con lágrimas en los ojos a su padre y luego miró una vez más la imagen de su prima. Ella le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa maliciosa, recordándole que aunque no estuviera viva, podía seguir quitándole todo lo que ella deseaba. Kagome había nacido para hacerle sombra a ella, para robarle la atención de los adultos, para poseer riquezas y poderes que ella nunca tendría y sobre todo, para robarle al único hombre al que deseaba comprometerse.

Cabizbaja salió del despacho y se encontró a su madre en el pasillo esperándola con las manos cruzadas delante del regazo. Ella siempre tan recta, tan antigua, tan poco deseable. No le extrañaba que entre ella y su padre estuviera todo muerto. Su madre era fría y calculadora. Ella había heredado la mente calculadora de su madre pero no su frialdad. Kikio era caliente, más bien ardiente y no pensaba permitir que el fantasma de Kagome apagara su fuego. Destruiría todo rastro de ella en ese mundo, se desharía de cualquier posible competencia y por último, se haría con Inuyasha Taisho. Por fin iba a tener lo que le correspondía.

- He escuchado vuestra conversación.

- ¿Qué quieres, madre?

- Nunca he comprendido del todo esa bondad que sentía tu padre hacia tu prima- su rostro se llenó de sombras- o tal vez la entendí demasiado bien.

¿De qué estaba hablando su madre? Recordaba que su padre siempre la sentaba a su lado, que le compraba mucha ropa y que incluso iba por la noche a arroparla a su habitación. ¡Maldita!

- Tal vez, tu padre pecó de quererla demasiado…

- No te entiendo, madre.

- No tiene importancia- volvió a adoptar su pose normal- al parecer esa mocosa sigue intentando quitarte lo que es tuyo.

Le empezaba a gustar el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Estaba claro que su madre pretendía ayudarla en su afán por conseguir a Inuyasha y ella estaba deseosa de saber cómo podía hacerlo.

- Mañana mismo le haré una pequeña visita al joven Taisho y le expondré mi deseo de que se comprometa contigo.

- ¡Eso es perfecto mamá!

- Pero no quiero volver a verte estacionada frente a la casa con otro hombre- la amenazó- si quieres mi ayuda tendrás que comportarte con rectitud. Los Taisho no tienen pinta de soportar el engaño y a partir de ahora te vigilarán muy de cerca.

Era un pequeño precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar con tal de llevarse el premio.

- De acuerdo- sonrió- esperaré con ansias el momento.

…

Naraku se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el cuadro para contemplar la imagen de su sobrina. Tan hermosa, tan distante y últimamente tan real. Se había convertido en una mujer realmente hermosa, mucho más de lo que lo fue su propia madre. Ahora la deseaba más que nunca pero Taisho la guardaba celosamente. Ella estaba a punto de cumplir los veinticinco años y con ello el límite para llevar a cabo su comunión. Si no tomaba la sangre de otro vampiro ese día moriría por lo que tendría que encontrar la forma de esquivar a Inuyasha y llegar hasta ella. En cuanto ella se convirtiera en una vampiresa completa, estaría bajo su tutela de nuevo e Inuyasha no podría casarse con ella por más que quisiera sin su consentimiento.

Se relamió los labios pensando en ese momento. Kagome volvería a estar bajo su techo, bajo su dominio. Ella volvería a ser suya y nadie podría quitársela nunca jamás. No estaba asustado de que Inuyasha pudiera matarle porque sus reglas eran muy específicas. Ninguna hembra en su sociedad podía casarse sin el consentimiento del macho que la tutelaba y él no se lo daría nunca. Inuyasha tendría que romper todas las reglas de la Hermandad para poder tenerla y sabía que no lo haría después de todo lo que había luchado para estar allí.

A partir de ahí, pasara lo que pasase, Kagome iba a estar siempre bajo su férreo control. Inuyasha ya podía disfrutar del poco tiempo que le quedaba junto a su precioso amorcito porque después de su transformación, nunca volvería a verla.

Continuará…


	8. Capítulo 7

**Os ruego que me perdonéis pero cuando se suponía que debía subir el siguiente capítulo, murió un familiar muy cercano y no me encontré con ánimos ni de encender el ordenador. Esto es lo antes que he podido continuar.**

**Capítulo 7:**

El nuevo encargado era definitivamente una de las mejores personas a las que había conocido en toda su vida. Le había pedido como pequeño favor que le permitiera salir antes del trabajo para acudir a una cita y había accedido sin problemas. De hecho, le había elogiado por su labor en el supermercado. ¡Un gran trabajo! Pensó que nunca podría escuchar esas palabras hacia ella. El orgullo había invadido todo su cuerpo cuando lo dijo y hasta se había sonrojado al asegurar que la propondría como la jefa de las cajeras. Insistía en que se merecía un puesto mejor que ése y lo mejor era que no estaba ligando con ella. Era un hombre felizmente casado que demostraba amar con devoción a su esposa. ¡Qué envidia! Esa mujer era muy afortunada de tenerlo pero ella misma también lo era de tener a Inuyasha.

En su hora de descanso salió a tomar un café con Sango en la cafetería que estaba en la acera de enfrente. No solía tomarse nada fuera de casa pero como había cobrado por primera vez su sueldo íntegro con extras, paga e incluso atrasos, se sentía un poco derrochadora. Pasaron toda la hora de descanso en la cafetería charlando sobre el día, los compañeros del trabajo y los hombres. Sango insistía en que debía profundizar su relación con Inuyasha y agarrarlo bien para que nadie se lo quitara. Dijo que había mucha lagarta suelta y estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella. Inuyasha no era un hombre que pasara desapercibido para ninguna mujer.

De vuelta a casa pagó el alquiler del departamento en el plazo y por primera vez no le transpiraba todo el cuerpo al hacerlo. Normalmente, cobraba tan poco que pagar un alquiler tan barato como ése le provocaba auténticos episodios febriles. Además, observar la satisfacción en el rostro de su casero no era el mejor aliciente para repetir ese proceso mes tras mes. Soportó cada una de sus duras palaras como si se tratase de una estatua de piedra e ignoró sus asquerosas invitaciones a su departamento.

El resto del tiempo que le quedaba decidió dedicarlo a prepararse para cuando llegara Inuyasha. Él le dijo que le llevaría a un buen restaurante y ella tenía que estar mínimamente presentable para entrar en él. Lo primero de todo había sido darse una buena ducha y para variar utilizó el champú y el gel de rosas que le había tocado en un sorteo. Era de muy buena calidad y lo reservaba para ocasiones especiales. Ésa era una de esas ocasiones especiales. Después, se había aplicado por todo el cuerpo la loción que venía en el pack. La piel le había quedado más suave si era posible y esperaba que él también lo notase cuando la tocara. Se arregló las uñas de las manos y de los pies de tal manera que parecía que acabara de salir de un salón de belleza. Por último, se secó el pelo en el baño y usó espuma para avivar sus rizos.

Escoger vestido había sido lo más difícil. Sólo tenía un vestido mínimamente presentable para un sitio como ése y tampoco era nada del otro mundo. Un vestido negro de palabra de honor hasta la mitad del muslo que se ajustaba a todas sus curvas. Era de marca y lo había comprado durante las cuarenta y ocho horas de descuentos especiales en una tienda de marca. Sólo costaba cinco mil yens y se lo compró siguiendo un impulso. Cuando se lo puso pudo comprobar que le quedaba como un guante pero no tenía ninguna joya con la que adornarlo. Además, sólo tenía unas bailarinas de mercadillo negras con las que complementarlo. Se las pondría porque no tenía ninguna otra cosa pero Inuyasha se sentiría avergonzado de ir con ella. Igual hasta se echaba atrás nada más verla.

Estaba mirándose en el espejo con el ceño fruncido cuando sonó el timbre. Inuyasha era tan puntual como siempre. Se dirigió hacia la puerta temblando por el miedo a que la rechazara debido a su atuendo. ¿Cómo la miraría?, ¿qué pensaría de ella? Tal vez debiera ponerse una bata y hacerse la enferma para librarse de ese mal trago. ¡Estúpida! ¿En qué estaba pensado?, ¿en serio iba a perder la oportunidad de salir a cenar con Inuyasha? Tal y como había hablado con Sango, si no lo agarraba en ese instante, aparecería una lagarta y se lo quitaría.

Respiró hondo intentando normalizar su respiración y abrió la puerta. ¡Guao! Estaba tremendo vestido de traje con corbata. No parecía ser un traje de marca sino que un carísimo traje hecho a medida por un buen sastre. Se ajustaba a la perfección a su musculatura pero sin presionar. La tela parecía carísima y estaba tan bien planchada como recién salida de la tintorería y seguro que venía de allí. Todo el traje era negro e incluso la camisa era negra pero la corbata era de color blanco roto y le daba un toque muy juvenil.

- Vaya… -murmuró.

¿Qué estaría pensado él de ella? Después de todo ese despliegue de elegancia le daba vergüenza hasta dar la vuelta a la esquina junto a él.

- Estás preciosa.

- ¡No mientas!- le acusó- sé que mi vestido es una porquería…

- No, no lo es- sonrió y se acercó a ella- pero preferiría que reservaras ese vestido negro para otro momento más íntimo- rodeó su cintura con un brazo y la pegó a su cuerpo- y usarás este otro hoy.

Inuyasha sacó la mano que tenía escondida en la espalda y enseñó una caja blanca rodeada por un enorme lazo de seda color burdeos. Kagome miró la caja con curiosidad y esperó hasta que él la dejara sobre la mesita del salón para atreverse a abrirla. Deshizo con mucho cuidado cada uno de los carísimos lazos y apartó con nerviosismo la tapa de la caja. Dentro de esa caja se encontraba el vestido más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida y además traía unos zapatos y un bolso a juego.

- Inuyasha, yo… no puedo aceptarlo…

- Sí que puedes, es un regalo.

- Pero…

- Es de mala educación rechazar un regalo- la interrumpió- y me sentiré ofendido si lo haces…

Le costó aceptarlo pero finalmente, agarró la caja y se dirigió con ella hacia su dormitorio. El vestido era de satén y se resbalaba por sus manos cuando se desnudó y lo sujetó delante de su cuerpo antes de ponérselo. Era de color azul celeste, su color favorito. ¿Cómo lo había adivinado? Bueno, a lo mejor no lo adivinó y fue solo simple coincidencia. Se colocó bien el vestido en la cabeza y alzó los brazos para dejar que la resbaladiza tela cayera a lo largo de su cuerpo. Se le ajustaba como un guante y a la vez le permitía toda a libertad de movimiento. ¡Era perfecto! La espalda descubierta sin sujetador quedaba realmente sexi, el escote era revelador pero a la vez de lo más seguro y el corte en el lateral derecho mostraba su pierna a cada paso. Se calzó los zapatos de tacón de aguja del mismo color y descubrió lo cómodos que eran al andar. Inuyasha había acertado en todo con su talla.

Antes de salir se acercó al tocador para darse un poco de colorete y se aplicó brillo de labios. No tenía ni una sola barra de labios y era una auténtica pena. Estaba a punto de salir cuando pensó que podría quedarle mejor el cabello recogido y mostrar su espalda. Se volvió a sentar frente a su tocador y agarró un elegante pasador plateado que había comprado el verano anterior. Dejó todo su flequillo desfilado y un par de mechones rizados sueltos enmarcando su rostro y se recogió todo lo demás. No quedaba mal, era elegante y sofisticado. Llenó el bolso con sus llaves, la cartera, pañuelos, horquillas por si acaso y un pequeño frasco que había rellenado con esencia de rosas.

Al salir del dormitorio supo que había causado el efecto deseado. Inuyasha se levantó del sofá nada más verla y la observó como quien mira a Julia Roberts en la gala de los Oscar: asombrado. Intentó decirle algo pero incluso ella pudo darse cuenta de que no vocalizaba.

- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó ella por fin intentando instarle a hablar- ¿me queda bien?

- Te queda mucho mejor que bien…- sonrió- espectacular, espléndido, estupendo, exquisito… hay tantas palabras con "e" para definirlo.

Si lo que pretendía era hacerle sonrojar intensamente lo acababa de conseguir y con honores. Nunca le había elogiado ningún hombre de esa manera y ella nunca se había sentido tan hermosa como en esa noche, luciendo aquel hermoso vestido.

- Pero aún le falta algo…

- ¿El qué?

- El toque final- se acercó a ella- cierra los ojos.

Le miró con desconfianza pero accedió y cerró los ojos. Le sintió pasar a su lado y supo que lo tenía a su espalda al sentir su mano acariciando su espalda de forma ascendente. Se mordió el labio complacido por la suave caricia y de repente, algo frío rozada su cuello. Sus manos sostenían aquel gélido objeto y sintió como era abrochado en su nuca.

Todavía no abras los ojos.

De acuerdo.

Él pasó junto a ella y volvió a colocarse frente a su cuerpo. Debió inclinarse porque sentía su aliento en su barbilla y una de sus manos le rodeó acariciando de nuevo su espalda mientras que él hundía su rostro en el hueco de la clavícula. Algo húmedo y placentero comenzó a recorrer su cuello y no pudo menos que gemir por el placer que le estaba proporcionaban lo que ella sabía que era su lengua. Sus besos y sus lametones ascendieron hasta sus oídos y pudo sentir su mano libre colocando algo en el lóbulo de su oreja. Inuyasha repitió el mismo proceso hasta llegar a su otra oreja y le colocó otra cosa.

- ¿Puedo abrir ya los ojos?

- Espera.

Él volvió a situarse a su espalda y le envolvió entre sus brazos. Le hizo caminar hacia delante unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo.

- Ya puedes abrir tus preciosos ojos.

Kagome sonrió por el piropo y abrió los ojos por fin. La imagen que le devolvió el espejo le dejó petrificada. ¿Ésa era ella? Llevando el vestido, los zapatos, el bolso y su improvisado recogido aún podía reconocerse pero con aquellas joyas le costaba. Inuyasha le había colocado una deliciosa gargantilla de diamantes en el cuello y un par de pendientes a juego. Parecían joyas dignas de un miembro de la realeza y piezas excepcionalmente caras.

- Yo…

- No digas nada, sólo úsalas.

Inuyasha estaba apoyado en la pared justo al lado del espejo, sin poder ser captado. ¿Por qué? Podría haberse quedado detrás de ella para verlos a ambos. Quería ver cómo por primera vez ella iba a encajar con un hombre como él. No iba a parecer la pobretona que había sido recogida en un vertedero sino que una más en un restaurante de lujo. La gente le miraría de la misma forma que a él y no se sentiría fuera de lugar.

- ¿Puedes venir aquí un momento?

Él se puso tenso de repente y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa sin decir una sola palabra hasta haberla abierta.

- Vamos a perder la reserva si no nos damos prisa.

Fue decepcionante que él no quisiera mirarse en el espejo con ella pero lo aceptó cuando le dijo aquello y salió del departamento.

…

Se maldijo internamente mientras conducía por haber estado tan seco cuando le pidió que se fueran al restaurante. Le había pillado por sorpresa que Kagome le propusiera ponerse junto a ella delante del espejo. Por más que quisiera no podía cumplir sus deseos o se percataría de que su imagen no se veía reflejada en el espejo. Sabría que es un vampiro y pensaría toda clase de cosas malvadas acerca de él y tampoco estaría demasiado lejos de la realidad. Eso era lo peor.

Ella era humana, no comprendería su mundo y lo que entrañaba. No sabía lo que era despertarse al atardecer con la boca seca y unas ganas colosales de hincarle el diente a algún humano. Desconocía lo que era vivir sin poder mirarse a un espejo para saber cuál es tu propio aspecto. El único medio capaz de reflejarle era una fotografía. Y sin duda alguna, no comprendería que aquellas eran sus necesidades, que aquella era su vida y que por más que quisiera cambiar por ella, no podía. Un humano puede convertirse en vampiro pero un vampiro no puede convertirse en humano.

Tenía los retrovisores del coche colocados de tal forma que desde ningún ángulo pudieran reflejar a nadie sentado en el asiento de piloto. De esa forma, Kagome no empezaría a gritar si por un casual miraba a alguno de los retrovisores y no lograba verlo reflejado. Aunque claro, a ese paso iba a gritarle a él por otros motivos si no tenía mucho cuidado. Podía oler a la legua que estaba molesta con él por haber sido tan borde y tendría que compensarla de alguna forma. Ella no tenía la culpa de sus desgracias y no había estado bien hacerle pagar por ellas. En el restaurante se convertiría en el acompañante más atento y se ocuparía de hacerle sentir como una princesa.

Princesa. Princesa era lo que parecía así vestida. Aquel vestuario confeccionado por la mejor modista del mundo vampiro y escogido por él mismo le sentaba mejor aún de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Le rebelaba tanto de ella y a la vez tan poco. Y él había visto absolutamente todo de su cuerpo y podía imaginarlo bajo la tela. Un sospechoso bulto en su entrepierna empezaba a alzarse cada vez más y como no desviara el flujo de sus pensamientos, ella se iba a dar cuenta. No le horrorizaba que supiera lo mucho que la deseaba pero pretendía ser suave y delicado. Ésa era su noche, la noche en la que por fin harían el amor y todo, absolutamente todo, debía ser perfecto.

A partir de esa noche, tendría que pensar qué haría con Kagome. No podía seguir mintiéndole respecto a su especie pero tampoco podía soltárselo como si tal cosa. Además, se negaba a hacerle una de las típicas demostraciones de poder masculino que se llevaban tanto en el mundo vampiro para conquistar a una hembra. Kagome se horrorizaría si le viera alimentarse de otro humano o luchando a muerte con un vampiro que también la deseara.

Tenía la intención de casarse con ella. Desde que la conoció esa idea había estado oscilando en su mente pero desde la visita que había recibido en esa tarde, estaba más que decidido. No pensaba casarse con una mujer que no fuera Kagome y eso ya lo podía quedar claro a la fea madre de Kikio Tatewaki.

_- Señor, tiene visita._

_- Ahora mismo estoy ocupado- se levantó de su asiento y agarró la caja con el regalo para Kagome- dígale que venga otro día._

_- Me temo que no podré venir otro día._

_¿Cómo se atrevía? Esa vieja bruja, madre de Kikio Tatewaki, entró en su despacho sin ser invitada, ni presentada. Días antes había descubierto la identidad del vampiro de la Hermandad que estaba espiando a Kagome. Era Naraku Tatewaki, marido de Karen Tatewaki y hermano de Onigumo Tatewaki. No le extrañaba que quisiera ponerle los cuernos a ese horror de mujer pero eso no justificaba que se acercar a SU Kagome._

_- ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?_

_- Debo hablar sobre un tema de vital importancia con usted señor Taisho._

_Inuyasha le ordenó con la mirada a su mayordomo que se marchara y le ofreció asiento a la señora Tatewaki en uno de los sofás de la estancia. Ella sonrió de una forma realmente perversa y se sentó en el sofá a la espera de que él se sentara frente a ella para empezar hablar de ese tema de vital importancia._

_- La escucho._

_- ¿Conoce a mi hija?_

_Era imposible no conocer a Kikio Tatewaki. Había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que se le había insinuada directa e indirectamente y eso por no hablar de su acoso continuo con cartas y llamadas de teléfono a su mansión. Estaba harto de cambiar el número y de que ella siempre lo averiguara. Ahora bien, esa vampiresa consiguió sacarle de sus casillas cuando se levantó el vestido y se abrió de piernas para él en las galerías de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su mejor amigo. Antes de conocer a Kagome era conocido por su libertinaje pero aquella muchacha no había conseguido provocarle, al contrario. Le hizo sentir avergonzado._

_- Es imposible no conocer a su hija._

_- ¿Sabe que ella está interesada en usted?_

_- Otra obviedad- recalcó- ¿puede ir al grano?_

_La mujer frunció el ceño con desaprobación y tras una pausa de cerca de un minuto, decidió continuar._

_- Mi hija desea casarse con usted y mi marido y yo lo aprobamos._

_- Es una lástima pero yo no- se levantó del sofá- la reunión ha terminado._

_No tenía tiempo que perder con estupideces como aquella. Kagome le estaba esperando y no pensaba llegar ni un solo segundo tarde a su cita._

_- No puede rechazarla tan fácilmente- le dijo a su espalda- ella es hija de un miembro de la Hermandad._

_Esa última frase logró enfurecerle. No pensaba dejarse manipular por las sucias palabras de una vieja resentida y los absurdos rituales de un sistema de gobierno que ya había caducado. ¡Nadie manipulaba a un Taisho!_

_- ¿Me está hablando en serio?- se volvió- ¿su marido va a retarme a un duelo? y ¿va a ser capaz de vencerme?- espetó- dudo que su marido sea tan estúpido como para invocar esa vieja tradición cuando sabe que yo le haré pedazos. _

_- Piénselo joven Taisho- insistió la mujer- mi hija es su mejor opción y si no se casa con ella por las buenas… - se colocó su chaqueta de punto y se dirigió hacia la puerta con total tranquilidad- lo hará por las malas._

Ésa era una de las visitas más desagradables que había recibido en toda su vida. No le asustaba en absoluto que despertara aquel antiguo rito porque el cobarde de Naraku Tatewaki no tenía nada que hacer contra él. Le despedazaría en menos de diez segundos y esa mujer pasaría a ser una viuda más amargada aún si era posible.

Al llegar al restaurante ayudó a bajarse del Ferrari a Kagome y la llevó sujeta de la cintura al interior del restaurante. El metre les guió hasta su mesa al fondo del restaurante con una de las mejores vistas de toda la ciudad y se quedaron con el menú escogiendo. Kagome parecía indecisa mientras leía la carta y fruncía el ceño con frecuencia. ¿No sería capaz de estar mirando los precios? Él invitaba y pagaría un millón entero por esa cena sin pensárselo dos veces.

- Deja de mirar los precios- le advirtió- yo invito.

- Pero…

- Deja que yo decida si es caro.

Kagome asintió desconcertada y aún reacia a obedecerle y empezó a leer otra vez el menú. Él ya sabía lo que cogería, estaba acostumbrado a cenar allí una o dos veces al mes porque le gustaba mucho ese sitio. Ella, en cambio, parecía tener la cabeza hecha un lío y se mordía el labio con insistencia.

- ¿Qué te apetece, Kagome?- le preguntó intentando ayudarla.

- ¿Hm?

- ¿Ensalada o sopa de primero?

- Soy más de ensalada… - leyó las características de todas- creo que quiero la ensalada césar.

- ¿Y de segundo?

- Mmm… me gusta más comer carne que pescado…

A ella le gustaba más la carne, esa noticia le encantaba. Verle morder un pedazo de carne sería lo más cercano que la vería nunca de succionar su sangre. Sacudió la cabeza alterado por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¡Kagome era humana!

- ¡Quiero solomillo a la plancha!

- De acuerdo- llamó al metre con un gesto de cabeza- el postre lo escogemos después- le indicó- ¿tomarás vino conmigo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y él pidió el vino reserva más caro de todo el restaurante. Quería ofrecerle a Kagome el vino más exquisito que hubiera probado en toda su vida, que se pasara largos minutos saboreándolo y ya que estaba impresionarla de camino. Estaba claro que a ella le impresionaba todo el dinero que manejaba aunque no era por envidia, ni codicia. Más bien, se comportaba como si todo fuera un mundo nuevo con el que solo podría haber soñado antes. Le gustaba cumplir sus sueños.

La comida transcurrió tranquila y sin percances. Los modales de Kagome en la mesa eran más que perfectos y lo hacía todo con un arte que daba la sensación de que no fuera nada nuevo para ella. Además, le encantó verla disfrutar con la comida de esa forma. También hablaron mucho y escuchó con una sonrisa en la cara todo lo que ella le contaba sobre el orfanato. Sabía que le habían pasado muchas cosas malas pero ella sólo contaba las buenas como si fuera lo único que le importase. Lo malo lo tenía ya olvidado. Él también contó un poco de su vida y su trabajo omitiendo los detalles de lo que era y sin dar pie a que ella lo averiguará. Se las apañó para dar a entender que era empresario (cosa que no era del todo incierta) y que tenía un trabajo en el gobierno (la Hermandad).

- ¿Qué quieres tomar de postre?

- Mmm… no sé… - se relamió los labios como una niña golosa- ¿no hay una carta de postres?

- ¿Qué prefieres?- le preguntó- ¿tarta o helado?

- ¡Tarta!

Sonrió ante el entusiasmo que mostraba la muchacha.

- ¿De qué sabor?

- ¡Chocolate!

Era como preguntarle a una niña pequeña y le encantaba toda esa jovialidad que mostraba. Era de lo más refrescante cenar con alguien tan espontáneo como Kagome, alguien que no sintiera miedo de mostrarse tal y como es, alguien que ve en él algo más que dinero, poder o atractivo físico.

Se levantó de su lugar y buscó al metre para pedirle el postre. Podría haberle llamado y que fuera a atenderles pero quería darle una sorpresa a Kagome. No quería arriesgarse a que ella hubiera probado esa tarta o la hubiera visto en alguna parte y la identificara. Iba a ser una sorpresa para ella, la mejor sorpresa de la noche porque a juzgar por su mirada al preguntarle qué quería de postre, ni el vestido con sus complementos podía superar su gusto por el azúcar.

A penas acababa de sentarse en su lugar cuando apareció el metre con una bandeja con su pedido. Café solo y una copa de whisky para él; licor de mora y tarta de chocolate de Misisipi para ella. Kagome miró fascinada su generoso pedazo de tarta de chocolate y no le faltó tiempo para hincarle el diente a esa delicia. Ella estaba encantada a juzgar por su mirada y saboreaba la tarta como si se tratara de cabello de ángel. Él no pudo evitar sonreír mientras la observaba comer. Poder alimentar en condiciones a una hembra era todo un honor para cualquier macho en el mundo.

Kagome acababa de tomarse el último pedazo cuando empezó a sonar un vals que incitaba al baile. No se lo pensó dos veces: se levantó, le ofreció su brazo y esperó que ella le concediera el gran honor de bailar con él. Ella se sonrojó intensamente y le dirigió una tímida sonrisa pero no rechazó su invitación. Le ofreció su delicada mano y se levantó para bailar con él.

Se situaron en el centro de la pista. Él rodeó su estrecha cintura con una mano y con la otra sujetó su mano para dirigirla. Ella colocó una mano sobre su pecho y la otra para dejarse guiar. No hubo tropezones, ni pisotones durante todo el vals. Giraron entre las parejas sin chocar con ninguna otra, en perfecta armonía y equilibrio. En la siguiente balada, se permitieron el lujo de añadir más giros, entrelazarse y abrirse. Eran objeto de muchas miradas. En uno de los cambios de ritmo de la canción, Inuyasha tuvo la idea de hacer que Kagome se girara y así poder estrecharla desde atrás mientras se movían suavemente. Su plan salió a la perfección hasta que hundió su cabeza en el valle que formaba su cuello y su clavícula. El olor de la sangre de Kagome invadió sus fosas nasales torturándole lenta y dolorosamente. Abrió los ojoso y lo único que pudo ver fue la tierna e indefensa yugular palpitando, como si le llamara silenciosamente. Intentó oler su cabello en un vano intento por distraer sus instintos pero sus colmillos no se dejaron engañar y crecieron reclamando la deliciosa sangre que se encontraba entre sus brazos. Tenía que alejarse de Kagome cuanto antes si no quería hacer algo de lo que iba a arrepentirse.

Terminó con el baile y guió a la joven hasta su mesa para que se sentara rápidamente. Ella le miró sin entender aquella repentina prisa.

- ¿Inuyasha?

- Acabo de recordar una cosa- se aclaró la garganta al notar su voz demasiado ronca- voy a pagar y nos vamos.

- Pe- pero…

- Siento estropear la velada, pequeña.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo que lograra convencerle de continuar con esa noche, se dirigió hacia las cocinas del restaurante. Pasó de largo entre las réplicas de los cocineros y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la puerta que daba con la calle. Agarró al último cocinero que se encontró y de un empujón lo tiró sobre el frío y húmedo suelo del callejón. Nadie intentó ayudarlo ya que el dueño del restaurante, quien era un conocido vampiro, cerró la puerta y ordenó a los demás que volvieran a sus asuntos.

Mordió su nuca con salvajismo y succionó de forma atragantada toda la sangre que aquel humano tenía que ofrecer. Había estado a punto de hacerle eso mismo a Kagome y era algo que simplemente no se podía perdonar. Si ella le viera en ese momento pensaría que era un monstruo, lloraría con el corazón saliéndose de su pecho y le gritaría lo horrible que era y que no quería volver a saber nada de él y para Inuyasha, eso era mucho peor que la muerte. No le importaba que le torturaran de mil formas diferentes durante siglos pero que no le quitaran a Kagome.

Soltó al humano al sentir que su sed estaba aplacada pero gruñó furioso al darse cuenta de que no estaba satisfecho. Su cuerpo gritaba por beber de la sangre de Kagome, había condenado a la joven. En la sociedad de los vampiros, cuando se encontraba pareja uno dejaba de alimentarse de humanos y se alimentaba de ella. Una pareja se convertía en el único ser capaz de darle la satisfacción y la fuerza necesaria para sobrevivir en condiciones y eran pocos los que encontraban ese bienestar pero también desgraciados. Su padre y su hermano corrían el riesgo de que su pareja muriera algún día y ello los arrastraría a ellos hasta la muerte. Él ya se había condenado al enamorarse y prohibirse tomar su sangre humana. Pero todo era por Kagome. Caminaría sobre fuego, se bañaría en aguas de la Antártida, escalaría el Everest, dormiría entre los peores animales salvajes… cualquier cosa por ella.

Entró de nuevo en las cocinas del restaurante e ignorando una vez más las miradas de los cocineros y tras dirigirle un gesto de cabeza al dueño, fue hacia el comedor. Kagome le esperaba sentada en su lugar y cuando llegó le sonrió con total inocencia. No se merecía a alguien como él.

- Por fin- sonrió- me estaba preocupando.

- Lo siento, Kagome- le ayudó a levantarse- me he encontrado a un conocido.

Le pasó su americana sobre los hombros pensando que haría frío en la calle y la guió hacia la salida. En el trayecto, se sacó unos cuantos billetes de un bolsillo y sin molestarse en recoger las vueltas, se marcharon.

Continuará…


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8:**

A penas se daba cuenta de lo pasaba a su alrededor mientras cobraba a un cliente tras otro desde su puesto de trabajo. No era consciente de las horas, de los minutos, ni de los segundos. No le daba ninguna importancia a los anuncios que se hacían por megafonía, ni prestaba atención a los piropos a veces subidos de tono de algunos clientes. Simplemente, existía en ese espacio tiempo sin sentir, ni padecer. Respiraba porque no podía evitar hacerlo, se movía de la misma forma y en el mismo intervalo, leía los precios y buscaba los cambios por costumbre.

Su letargo se debía a que hacía dos semanas que Inuyasha no le llamaba ni iba a visitarla a su casa. Desde aquella cena en ese exclusivo restaurante del centro de la ciudad, no había vuelto a saber nada de él y eso le estaba carcomiendo por dentro. ¿Habría decidido pasar de ella? A lo mejor se dio cuenta por fin de que solo era una muchachita de barrios bajos sin pasado, presente, ni futuro.

Probablemente, él se encontraría rodeado de hermosas mujeres las veinticuatro horas del día y seguro que todas esas mujeres tenían mucho dinero y clase a diferencia de ella. Serían actrices famosas, modelos, hijas de grandes magnates, empresarias de éxito y larga carrera, secretarias sexis, etc. ¿Qué era ella en comparación? Una niña perdida en el mundo desde que podía recordar. Una joven a la que tantos hombres deseaban y odiaban al mismo tiempo. Una mujer frustrada en un trabajo que no le aportaba ninguna clase de beneficio y mal vivía de cualquier forma en un departamento en escombros con un gato que tenía un grave trastorno alimenticio. ¿Por qué iba a quererla a ella teniendo a todas esas mujeres triunfadoras a su alrededor? No necesitaba a ningún experto para saber que Inuyasha estaba forrado.

Palpó una vez más el móvil de Inuyasha dentro del bolsillo de su uniforme y suspiró con una mezcla de nostalgia y desasosiego. Él le dio su móvil para contactar con ella en cualquier momento pero no había vuelto a llamarla. Las únicas llamadas que le llegaban al móvil eran de una tal Rin y no le contestaba porque él le pidió que sólo contestara a sus llamadas. Ahora bien, cada vez que esa mujer llamaba sentía un profundo arrebato de celos y los instintos asesinos de proteger su territorio a toda costa. Le hacía sentirse como un animal, una gata furiosa que arañaba a todo el que tocara su trofeo.

Se apartó el pelo del rostro agotada por el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos y bebió un poco de agua para acabar con la sequedad en su garganta. Se sentía tan vacía por dentro cuando Inuyasha no estaba. Él había pasado a convertirse en una parte fundamental de su vida y ya nada volvería a ser igual sin su presencia.

- ¿Kagome?

Se giró y vio a Sango a su espalda, observándola sin entender.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?

Nunca había tenido una amiga y no sabía cuál era el protocolo pero sintió que a ella podía confiarle sus penas.

- Inuyasha ha desaparecido…

- ¿Cómo?- se sorprendió- ¿lo has denunciado a la policía? ¡Tienen que encontrarle?

- ¡No!- exclamó rápidamente para sacarla de la confusión- no quería decir eso…

- ¿Entonces?

Sango la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loca y ella misma empezaba a pensar que debía estar volviéndose loca.

- Hace dos semanas tuvimos una cita en un restaurante muy caro- explicó- intenté comportarme lo mejor posible para que él no se sintiera disgustado conmigo pero no debió ser suficiente… - musitó- desde entonces no ha vuelto a llamarme…

Observó asombrada el cambio que empezaba a procesarse en el rostro de su amiga. Sango pasó de una expresión de sorpresa a una de pura curiosidad, seguida de un alzamiento de ceja hasta que por fin llegó a la extrema furia. Parecía furiosa por lo que acababa de contarle pero no furiosa con ella sino que furiosa con Inuyasha. Tuvo la sensación de que si lo tuviera delante, se habría lanzado sobre él para darle su merecido.

Vio cómo inhalaba y exhalaba lentamente en un claro intento por contener su furia y calmarse. Al parecer, ella misma era consciente de su mal genio y había desarrollado sus propias técnicas para serenarse.

- Una vez me dijiste que él te dejó su teléfono móvil, ¿no?

- Sí- asintió- lo tengo aquí. Las únicas llamadas que recibo son de una tal Rin…

- Dámelo.

Sonaba a orden y no se atrevió a desobedecerla a juzgar por su mirada. Sango empezó a teclear algo en el móvil. Se levantó para ver que hacía y comprobó que estaba buscando algo en el directorio de teléfonos. Por fin se detuvo en un número y pudo ver que ponía: "_Mansión Taisho_". ¿Iba a llamar a su casa?

- ¡No puedes llamar, Sango!

- Claro que puedo- pulsó la tecla de llamada.

- ¿Y si es la casa de sus padres y no la suya?

- Les haré saber qué clase de hijo tienen- le aseguró.

Tragó fuerte saliva al escucharla y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre su silla sin tener las fuerzas necesarias para detener a Sango.

- No, no soy el amo Inuyasha- dijo de repente- de hecho, como puede comprobar tengo su teléfono móvil y me gustaría hablar con él para devolvérselo- esperó- me temo que no me está entendiendo. Si quiere recuperar su móvil tendrá que hablar directamente conmigo.

¿Estaba hablando con el mayordomo de Inuyasha? Bueno, de lo malo, malo, no había terminado llamando a sus padres. Sin embargo, no terminaba de sentirse a gusto con lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Y si Inuyasha se enfadaba con ella para siempre por eso? Sacudió la cabeza furiosa consigo misma por el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos. Inuyasha le había dado la espalda, no se merecía que siguiera pensando en él de esa forma.

- ¿Sango?

Ella le indicó que esperara con la mano y de repente volvió a hablar.

- Así que el amo Inuyasha por fin se digna a contestar- remoloneó- ¿quién soy? Sango… ¿me recuerdas?- le preguntó con sarcasmo- Sí, exacto. Soy la amiga de esa chica a la que has dejado tirada sin ninguna explicación.

Sango estaba poniendo fino a Inuyasha y no sabía si aplaudirle o pedirle que se detuviera cuanto antes.

- ¿Te diviertes? Ella no y todo por tu culpa hijo de puta- le insultó sin remordimientos- escúchame atentamente y que te quede bien claro- levantó el tono de voz- Kagome es lo mejor que vas a encontrar nunca en tu miserable vida y la acabas de perder por comportarte como un auténtica imbécil- le aseguró- por cierto, dile a tu amante, esa tal Rin, ¡que deje de dar por culo!

Sango se apartó el móvil de la oreja sin ningún tipo de ceremonia y pulsó la tecla de colgar antes de esperar a la respuesta de él. Ahora bien, no se conformó con eso y apagó por completo el móvil para evitar recibir más llamadas. El problema era que ella no sabía el pin, no podría volver a encenderle y con ello perdería todo contacto posible con Inuyasha. Aunque tal vez, fuera lo mejor. Inuyasha había pasado de ella, no merecía que ella siguiera insistiendo. Además, no quería parecer desesperada.

Suspiró frustrada por la pelea interna que se estaba desarrollando entre su cerebro y su corazón y tomó el móvil cuando Sango se lo devolvió.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho él?

Necesitaba saber qué era lo que Inuyasha había expresado durante la conversación.

- Nada- contestó- no le he dado oportunidad de hacerlo.

- Será mejor que me vaya preparando para ir a casa.

Se levantó de su lugar y vació toda la caja en el tubo que todas las cajeras tenían. Cerró bien la caja registradora con los cambios y apagó el ordenador antes de dirigirse hacia el despacho del nuevo encargado. Él las recibió con una sonrisa en la cara y tras agradecerles su trabajo, les permitió marchar a su casa.

Kagome se detuvo con Sango hablando delante del supermercado durante más de veinte minutos y después se despidió con un abrazo. Cada una iba en una dirección diferente y por desgracia, no podían volver juntas a casa. Era una pena porque no le apetecía en lo más mínimo volver sola y a oscuras a su departamento. Desde que Inuyasha había desaparecido de su vida, todos sus miedos habían vuelto, ya no se sentía segura.

Caminó de prisa entre las estrechas y sinuosas calles de esa noche de verano mientras trataba de pensar en cosas agradables que le ayudaran a pasar el mal trago. Se fijaba en cada sombra y en cada movimiento que pudiera detectar en la zona. Su oído estaba especialmente afinado a la espera de cualquier sonido que pudiera resultar una amenaza para ella. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, preparado para el ejercicio si fuera necesario escapar de allí. Nunca le había costado hacer ese camino tanto como en aquella noche. Nunca se sintió tan sola en el mundo.

De repente, unos pasos a su espalda le avisaron de que algo había cambiado. Ya no estaba sola en esa calle y no sabía si la otra persona era decente o no, si iba a atacarla o no. ¿Qué debía hacer? Girar la cabeza para mirar a esa persona podría resultar descarado e incluso podría avisarle de que iba a huir si era un asaltante. La solución llegó cuando vio una esquina a la que debía dar la vuelta. En ese instante podría echar un vistazo sin que resultara sospechoso. Siguió el plan al pie de la letra y cuando miró, vio a un hombre que no parecía tener intención de dar un agradable paseo. ¡Tenía una navaja en la mano!

Echó a correr. El hombre también empezó a correr a su espalda indicándole que no se había equivocado al pensar que iba a atacarla. Sin embargo, escuchó un grito y los pasos que la seguían desaparecieron. Se giró y vio al hombre tirado en el suelo y de pies junto a él se encontraba el hombre que era incapaz de hacer desaparecer de su corazón. Inuyasha estaba allí y había vuelto a salvarla por tercera vez desde que se conocían. Ahora bien, ¿por qué venía entonces?, ¿por qué no vino a buscarla antes?, ¿por qué le había hecho pasar por aquel infierno?, ¿qué pretendía de ella?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

No supo bien de dónde sacó la fuerza para preguntar pero lo hizo.

- Evitar que te hagan algo realmente malo- suspiró- siento no haber ido a verte antes.

- Para mí está todo muy claro.

Se dio la vuelta haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ignorarle y siguió su camino pero la voz de él volvió a detenerla.

- No podemos estar juntos, Kagome- le dijo- es imposible.

Imposible sería para él porque ella lo veía todo muy posible. Lo que pasaba es que no era rica, no tenía familia, no tenía elegantes vestidos, no tenía joyas, no tenía nada. Era una Doña nadie sin nada que ofrecer a parte de su cuerpo y eso no debía ser suficiente para él. ¿Por qué iba a ser suficiente? En su mundo había mujeres más impresionantes que ella que además tenían montañas de dinero.

- ¡Vete a la mierda, Inuyasha!

Se giró para volver a mirarle y así poder mostrarle toda su furia.

- Siento no poder estar a su altura, alteza- se burló- no todos tenemos la suerte de dormir en una cama de oro.

- Te estás confundiendo, Kagome- se defendió- a mí no me importa tu dinero. Se trata de mí.

- ¡Ahórrate tus mentiras!- espetó- no vas a convencerme de eso.

¿Cómo se atrevía encima a mentirle de esa forma? Si quería dejarla que lo hiciera de una maldita vez pero que no intentara llenarle la cabeza de tonterías para hacerle sentirse mejor. Sólo quería la verdad.

- Kagome, no te miento- dio un paso hacia ella- el problema lo tengo yo.

- Si eso es verdad y te importa aunque sea un poquito lo que ha habido entre nosotros, cuéntamelo- le pidió- ¡confía en mí!

Él rompió la distancia entre ellos dos situándose a poco más de quince centímetros de distancia y la observó como si se tratara de un auténtico tesoro. Vio tantas cosas en su mirada pero todas estaban contenidas. Él se controlaba y no lograba entender por qué. ¿Qué le impedía estar con ella?

- No puedo decírtelo, Kagome.

Entonces, no te importo tanto…- musitó.

- Sí que me importas- insistió- ¡Te amo!

Esas palabras sonaban maravillosamente de sus labios pero a ella le sonaban a mentira en esos momentos. Si de verdad la amara, confiaría en ella.

- ¡Mentiroso!

Por primera vez en su vida expresó la furia que sentía al alzar su brazo derecho y abofetearlo sin miramientos. Se escuchó el sonido de la palma de su mano abofeteando su mejillas y a los pocos segundos le invadió un escozor en la palma. Inuyasha tenía la cara bien dura. Unas lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos por lo que acababa de hacer y no pudo evitar mirar a Inuyasha asustada. Él parecía furioso con ella y antes de que pudiera disculparse, rompió por completo la distancia entre los dos y la besó. Atrapó sus labios de forma salvaje y devastadora mientras sus manos acariciaban con descaro todo su cuerpo. Al principio, intentó resistirse a todo ese despliegue de pasión pero fue inevitable su derrota y terminó abrazándolo y suplicando por más.

…..

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando se le ocurrió ir a buscarla después del trabajo? No, definitivamente no estaba pensando porque en el caso contrario no lo hubiera hecho. Se había asegurado de calmar su sed de sangre primero, por supuesto. Sin embargo, no había justificación alguna para volver a verla después de haberse jurado a sí mismo que no lo haría. Kagome era muy vulnerable a su lado debido al deseo enfermizo que sentía por chupar su exquisita sangre humana. Lo más decente si de verdad la amaba era alejarse y dejarla vivir en su mundo humano. Eso era lo que haría un caballero y era lo que él estaba haciendo hasta que recibió aquella dichosa llamada de Sango. Ella le había cantado las cuarenta y bien cantadas, tal y como lo haría una buena amiga. Además, le había hablado de Rin, la esposa de su hermano. Debía de haber estado llamándole para pedirle consejo sobre su hermano o cualquier otra cosa y Kagome lo había interpretado como que él estaba con otra mujer. Ésa era su oportunidad para terminar de una vez con ella y ahorrarle sufrimiento pero se veía incapaz de alejarse con esa excusa. No quería que ella se minusvalorara por su culpa.

Por otra parte, debía recuperar su móvil o por lo menos su tarjeta SIM. A saber cuántas llamadas había recibido desde que se lo dejó a Kagome y tenía que atenderlas. Todo eso por no mencionar que era su línea de teléfono privada y toda su familia tendía a llamarle allí. El plan era fácil y sencillo de cumplir. Tenía que esperar a que Kagome se durmiera para colarse en su casa y cambiar la tarjeta del móvil por otra nueva para ella. Ningún contacto para evitar cometer tonterías y darle excusas a Sango para continuar proclamando su odio hacia él. Era una buena amiga pero odiaba que le trataran como lo había hecho ella. Este plan sustituyó al anterior de ir a buscarla pero una vez más todo cambió.

Estaba agazapado en lo alto de un árbol, observándola en todo su esplendor bajo la luz de la luna cuando apareció un hombre con muy mala pinta. Podía oler a distancia su lujuria y el deseo por poseer a SU mujer aunque fuera a la fuerza. Lo llevaba claro si pensaba que él lo iba a permitir. En cuanto vio que ella empezaba a correr se dejó caer en el suelo y le dio su merecido por acosar a las mujeres. Era capaz de ver su alma y en ella solo veía un crimen tras otro. No era la primera vez que acosaba a una mujer y no era la primera vez que fracasaba pero en más de una ocasión se había salido con la suya el muy desgraciado. Bueno, al menos no tocaría a su Kagome.

Después, el hablarle había sido inevitable puesto que ella parecía tan decepcionada con él que había sentido el impulso irrefrenable de intentar hacerle cambiar de opinión. Ella no quería saber nada de él, le insultaba y se negaba a creer sus palabras y finalmente, había acabado diciendo las palabras que se prohibió pronunciar.

- Sí que me importas- insistió- ¡Te amo!

Ella se calló al escucharle y le miró como si acabara de decir algo que realmente no esperaba escuchar en ese momento. ¿Por qué no? Ella era una joven hermosa a la que cualquier hombre desearía conservar a su lado. Debería ser obvio que estaba mucho más que enamorado de ella o por lo menos él lo veía de esa forma. Cualquiera que le mirara en su mundo sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo pues su comportamiento ya no era tan agresivo, ni meticuloso. Se había vuelto espontáneo, más alegre y despreocupado. Kagome le hacía desear ayudar a otros menos afortunados. Era justo lo que necesitaba.

- ¡Mentiroso!

Ella estaba furiosa y acababa de perder el control. Alzó una mano y lo abofeteó como si fuera el más ruin de todos los seres que existían en la faz de la tierra. La bofetada a penas le dolió. Lo que sí que le dolió fue el rechazo por parte de la hembra que había decidido tomar como suya y algo en su interior se accionó en ese instante. Una furia casi enfermiza lo dominó por completo y comenzó a hervirle la sangre mientras que su corazón bombeaba más rápido que nunca. Aquel impulso irrefrenable le obligó a pegarse a ella, inclinarse y besarla ferozmente.

Al principio, notó como la joven intentaba romper el beso, utilizaba sus manos para retener a las suyas disfrutando de la blandura de sus pechos y sus bien redondeadas nalgas. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos de resistencia, se rindió ante él y le abrazó de la misma forma. Respondió a su beso tal y como había deseado que lo hiciera y aquello lo convirtió en el hombre más feliz del mundo. Si Kagome era incapaz de resistirse a él, significaba que no todo estaba perdido, que aún le quedaba algo que hacer para conservarla a su lado. Tal vez las cosas no estuvieran tan negras como él lo imaginó y podría encontrar la forma de refrenar su deseo por su sangre. Porque tenía que haber alguna forma de esquivarlo.

Ella gimió entre el beso y se apretó más contra su cuerpo pidiendo en silencio lo que él tan bien sabía que necesitaba. Satisfacción, placer, sexo. Ella era una hembra joven y sana sintiendo el deseo imprimido en sus carnes y él era el macho que se iba a ocupar de proporcionarle justo lo que necesitaba. Esa vez nadie iba a impedirle que tomara lo que era suyo por derecho. De repente, empezó a sonar su teléfono móvil del trabajo, como si leyera sus pensamientos. Ahora bien, tal y como había dicho antes, nadie iba a impedirle continuar por lo que lo sacó del bolsillo, lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó.

- ¿Pero qué…?

La interrumpió antes de tener que explicarle que acababa de destrozar su móvil de un pisotón y volvió a besarla con frenesí. No podía poseerla en mitad de la calle, tenía que llevarla cuanto antes a su casa. Sin hacer caso a sus posibles réplicas, se inclinó y pasó el brazo por detrás de sus rodillas para alzarla en vilo. Iría corriendo con ella entre sus brazos, pesaba tan poco.

Kagome intentó decirle algo pero él la besó para callarla y comenzó a correr. Ella se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el trayecto, mirándole como le miraba antes de que ocurriera todo aquello entre ellos y con la convicción de que esa vez no iba a dejarla.

El camino hasta su casa se le hizo eterno a pesar de ser tan corto y él tan rápido. Probablemente, fueran sus deseos por pasar una maravillosa noche entre las piernas de su Kagome los que le hacían jugar esa mala pasada. No veía el momento de tumbarla sobre su futon y enseñarle lo bien que podían pasarlo juntos en la intimidad. No se marcharía de su lado hasta que empezara a salir el primer rayo de sol y no le quedara otra que huir hacia la oscuridad de su propia casa.

- Abre la puerta.

Kagome rebuscó sus llaves en su bolso en cuanto le dejó los pies sobre el suelo. Las encontró bastante rápido y las metió en la cerradura para abrir mientras que él le besaba el cuello y acariciaba sus muslos bajo la falda. Ese día no llevaba aquel uniforme de trabajo sino que parecía haberse cambiado allí por una minifalda lila y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. Tenía un look muy veraniego.

Se quitaron los zapatos en la entrada sin dejar de besarse e ignorando la insistencia de Buyo por llamar la atención. De hecho, se vio en la obligación de agarrar al gato y encerrarlo en el baño para que no les interrumpiera durante su noche. Buyo se quejó mucho por lo que le regaló un par de caricias nerviosas debido a la ansiedad que sentía por poseer a Kagome. Se tuvo que obligar a serenarse antes de salir del baño y se aseguró de cerrar bien para que el gato no escapara.

- Kagome…

¡A la mierda ese cuento de serenarse! Kagome se había lanzado sobre él, obligándola a sostenerla a horcajadas contra su palpitante miembro erecto y él tenía que responder en condiciones a sus arrebatos de lascivia. No perdió el tiempo con remilgos y llevó las manos a sus muslos para acariciar con deseo la cálida y suave piel. No pudo evitar apretar y acariciar casi con violencia la cálida y suave carne que tanto le tentaba. Ella también parecía desear más y comenzaba a tirar de su camiseta para sacársela y acariciarle. También deseoso de que le tocase, se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza y llevó sus manos hacia el broche del sujetador de la joven al ver que ella le imitaba. Tan rápido como ella consiguió sacarse la camiseta, él le sacó el sujetador y tiró de ella para volver a besarla.

El contacto de sus cuerpos desnudos fue maravilloso. Podía sentir la suavidad y la calidez de sus senos apretándose contra sus pectorales, su suave estómago contra sus abdominales, sus caderas empujando contra las de él. Avanzó casi sin pensar hacia su dormitorio y se sintió aliviado al conseguir llegar sin percances de ningún tipo. El futon estaba en el suelo abierto y preparado para que ellos dos disfrutasen del otro.

La tuvo que dejar en el suelo y aprovechó el momento para abrir el broche de la falda, bajar la cremallera y dejarla caer alrededor de sus piernas. Ella estaba espléndida en su desnudez y más que lista para ser poseída. Kagome intentó desabrocharle los pantalones para quitárselos pero él tuvo que impedírselo.

- No llevo nada debajo- le explicó- si me los quito ahora no podré frenarme.

- No quiero que frenes…

Esas palabras lo volvieron loco pero no lo suficiente como para permitir que le quitara los pantalones. Quería disfrutar del momento y no tener que hacerlo todo a lo loco por culpa de sus hormonas revolucionadas. Ella, en cambio, no parecía compartir su opinión y se dejó caer sobre el futon a la espera de que continuara. Impresionado y complacido por su comportamiento, se tumbó sobre ella sin cargar su peso y continuó besándola y acariciándola. Ahora bien, sus labios ya no eran suficientes. Empezó a descender besando su cuello, su clavícula, su pecho… y finalmente llegó hasta sus senos. Los acarició, pellizcó, besó, lamió y succionó como sabía que a ella le gustaría y pudo sonreír complacido cuando al escuchó gemir suplicando más. Eso sí, él también disfrutó. ¡Qué bien sabía Kagome! Era como probar un pedazo de cielo o incluso mejor.

Siguió descendiendo a lo largo de su cuerpo mientras le sacaba el diminuto tanga que llevaba puesto. Más tarde, tendría que pedirle que no usara eso a no ser que fuera para desfilar en privado para él. Mordió su vientre plano disfrutando de la textura flexible y siguió bajando más y más hasta abrirle los muslos y meter su cabeza. Había deseado besar esa parte de su cuerpo desde el primer momento en que la vio y por fin probaba ese dulce néctar que tantas veces había olido. Sin duda alguna, su sabor era mucho mejor que su magnífico olor. El mejor licor que había probado en toda su vida.

Volvió a ascender a lo largo de su cuerpo pero dejando una mano en su entrepierna que se ocupara de mantener la llama bien avivada y la preparara para lo que venía.

- Mmm… aaaahhhh…

La besó otra vez larga y profundamente, interrumpiendo sus angelicales gemidos de puro placer femenino. Ella acarició su espalda, todos sus músculos e incluso una atrevida mano descendió hasta introducirse dentro de su pantalón. Acarició y apretó su atormentado miembro tal y como lo necesitaba y cuando sintió que no podría soportar más la dulce tortura, apartó su mano. Se incorporó dispuesto a continuar y se sacó el pantalón de un rápido tirón.

Sonrió al percatarse de que ella ya estaba lo bastante lubricada e iba a penetrarla cuando notó un ligero temblor en sus piernas. ¿Qué le pasaba?

- ¿Kagome?

- Es que… es mi primera vez…

¿Cómo? ¡Eso era imposible! No olía a virgen por ninguna parte y su clítoris no se había resentido de ninguna forma cuando la había penetrado con los dedos. Ella tampoco parecía disgustada en lo más mínimo con sus dedos. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que Kagome no le mentía. Ella le estaba mirando con la verdad en los ojos. Había escuchado casos de mujeres que habían nacido sin himen y no era nada extraño, ni malo. También había escuchado acerca de niñas que perdían la virginidad de pequeñas al montar a caballo o haciendo alguna otra actividad. A lo mejor tuvo algún accidente por el estilo pero no pensaba insistir. La penetraría con cuidado para que no se asustara pero estaba completamente seguro de que no le dolería.

- Tendré cuidado, pequeña.

Sus palabras parecieron tranquilizarla bastante ya que dejó de temblar y sus músculos dejaron de estar en tensión. Se recostó sobre ella para besarla y fue entonces cuando la penetró lentamente y sin pausa. Ella no emitió ni un solo quejido durante la penetración, al contrario. Sus muslos se aferraron más fuertemente a sus caderas, exigiendo más y él se lo dio penetrándola profundamente. Empezó a moverse con cuidado contra ella pero Kagome estaba más que lista para que perdiera el control y les diera a ambos lo que necesitaban.

Se movió cada vez más de prisa, profundamente, llenándola por completo. Por otra parte, fue muy cuidadoso y atento de que ella estuviera disfrutando de cada una de sus embestidas. No se dejó vencer por sus instintos hasta que sintió que ella estaba a punto de explotar y entonces y solo entonces, permitió que su cuerpo tomara el control sobre su mente y se contoneara contra ella hasta que ambos llegaran a lo más alto.

Los dos se dejaron caer agotados, sudorosos y felices por lo que acababan de compartir. Inuyasha se tumbó boca arriba y tiró de Kagome para colocarla medio tumbada sobre él, lo bastante cerca para sentir su piel y su respiración. Se había acostado con muchas hembras pero nunca ninguna le había dado tanto placer y tranquilidad como Kagome. Jamás había deseado abrazar a una mujer después del coito y pasar con ella largas horas acariciando su piel y charlando. Kagome cambiaba todas sus normas y las volvía mucho mejores. No echaba en falta las largas noche solo, no echaba de menos el tener una mujer diferente por noche y sobre todo, no echaba de menos la falta de compromiso.

- ¿Te vas a volver a marchar?

Ella estaba asustada y podía comprenderlo.

- No- le aseguró- me iré por la mañana porque tengo que trabajar pero volveré al día siguiente.

- Mañana es mi cumpleaños- le dijo- cumplo veinticinco.

- No faltaré a tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

Claro que no iba a faltar y le iba a conseguir un buen regalo que le dejara sin palabras.

- Por cierto, por si a ti y a Sango os interesa saberlo- bostezó- Rin es mi cuñada. Me ha estado llamando para pedirme consejo sobre el terco de mi hermano mayor.

Ella parecía avergonzada tras haberle dicho eso y trató de esconder su rostro en su clavícula para que no la viera sonrojada.

- Lo siento…

- No pasa nada- sonrió.

La abrazó más estrechamente contra él y cerró los ojos encontrando la paz que nunca pensó que existiría para él.

Continuará…


	10. Capítulo 9

**Me voy de vacaciones toda la semana santa así que no nos veremos hasta el día 18 de abril. Siento las molestias y disfrutad de esta continuación hasta ese día.**

**Capítulo 9:**

No se podía creer que su madre lo hubiera conseguido pero allí estaba para dar fe de ello. Sentada en uno de los sofás de la lujosa mansión de Inuyasha se sentía como una reina, la futura reina que reinaría en ese maravilloso lugar. Tendría un ejército de sirvientes bajo su estricto control, las antiguas joyas de la familia y montañas de dinero en las que podría incluso nadar. Se rumoreaba que Inuyasha tenía una piscina llena de dinero en el sótano de su casa, ¿sería verdad? ¡Qué más daba! En la casa o en el banco ese dinero sería suyo. Aunque claro, su dinero no sería el único premio. Poder disfrutar de su cuerpo cada vez que se le antojase iba a ser el auténtico premio. Por fin tendría un compañero de juegos a su altura.

Sonrió radiante a su madre y se colocó el vestido tal y como le dijo que lo hiciera. Después de lo mucho que había luchado por estar en ese día allí, obedecería cada una de las indicaciones de su madre para gustarle a Inuyasha. Ella era quien había logrado esa entrevista en tan solo unas semanas y quería aprender de su estilo para un futuro. ¿Quién iba a decir que su madre era tan efectiva? Donde su padre no había tenido narices de meterse ella había entrado y había vencido. Ya se veía bebiendo de la sangre de su futuro marido. Ése sin duda sería un gran día.

Las puertas del despacho de abrieron y entró en él un Inuyasha ojeroso y con aspecto de estar muy cansado. Llevaba los pantalones mal abrochados y la camisa abierta debido a que le faltaban todos los botones. No necesitaba ningún experto que le dijera que acababa de tener sexo con una hembra. No importaba, aún no estaban casados. Sin embargo, en cuanto contrajeran matrimonio iba a ocuparse dejarle las cosas bien claras y por su bien nunca se iría con ninguna otra mujer.

Él las miró como si no entendiera qué estaban haciendo allí y se apresuró a saludarlas con una educada reverencia. Ellas se levantaron y correspondieron a su caballeroso gesto.

- Bueno… disculpen… y-yo…

- ¿No habrá olvidado nuestra cita joven Taisho?

Su madre empezó a atacar fuerte desde el primer momento y eso le gustó. Lo quería bien acorralado y suplicando por casarse con ella.

- No- tragó saliva- es que he tenido unos asuntos urgentes que atender.

Seguro que eran realmente urgentes. ¿Le habría llamado alguna de sus amiguitas de la casa de prostitutas?, ¿había ido a alimentarse y de paso había aliviado su lívido con la misma humana? o ¿se había enrolladlo con una rica heredera en alguna fiesta? Él lo llamaba asunto urgente; ella lo llamaba ganas de follar. Ojala esa perra que había osado ponerle las manos encima a su Inuyasha ardiera en el infierno. Si algún día se cruzaba con ella se ocuparía de apartarla de su camino para siempre.

- ¿Hace falta que le recuerde lo poco que falta para el amanecer?

Su madre señaló con elegantes movimientos los ventanales del despacho.

- Llega una hora más tarde de lo acordado y puede que este asunto se extienda más de lo necesario- sonrió- tal vez debiéramos pasar el día aquí o no podría darnos tiempo a volver a casa.

Pasar el día allí sería perfecto. Tenía tiempo más que de sobra para descubrir cuál era la habitación de Inuyasha, entrar en ella y enseñarle lo bien que se le daba mover las caderas. ¡Buen plan, madre!- pensó- Le cogeré de donde más duele.

- Tiene usted razón- contestó- será mejor liquidar este asunto cuanto antes para que puedan volver a su casa.

Estaba segura de que se le notaba en la cara la decepción por las palabras del vampiro. ¿Volver a casa? ¡Maldito! Tenía que invitarlas a quedarse, prolongar la reunión más de lo necesario y hacerse de rogar cuando en realidad estaba deseando acostarse con ella. ¿Por qué Inuyasha no podía fijarse en ella?, ¿por qué cada vez tenía más la sensación de que nunca sería suyo?, ¿por qué aquel momento en el despacho de su padre volvía a su mente? La fotografía de su prima, su sonrisa de superioridad, la mirada de su padre…

- Siento haberlas hecho venir para nada.

- ¿Cómo dice joven Taisho?

- No voy a casarme con Kikio y es mi última palabra.

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Él había hecho llegar una carta a su casa en la que decía específicamente que quería hablar las ventajas de ese matrimonio. Habían sido citadas en su casa una hora atrás para el diálogo. La única pega que había puesto era que no quería que se presentara su padre y lo habían cumplido. ¿Por qué se echaba atrás de repente?, ¿por qué le hacía pasar por aquella humillación? Ya le había contado a todas sus amigas que Taisho iba a ser suyo, les había hablado de la carta, de sus planes. ¿Con qué cara iba a volver para decir que acababa de ser rechazada de la peor de las formas?

Unas gruesas lágrimas amenazaron con salir pero ella las limpió con las mangas de su vestido y le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio para que supiera el daño que acababa de propiciarle. Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada, jamás.

- ¿Por qué?- insistió su madre- ¿usted nos ha citado aquí?

- Sí y me disculpo por mi error- suspiró- voy a casarme pero no con Kikio.

- Nos ha hecho venir hasta aquí insinuando que quería hablar del matrimonio- le acusó su madre- se ha presentado una hora tarde- señaló el reloj- lleva encima el olor a sexo con otra mujer- olisqueó el ambiente- y encima osa rechazar a mi hija… - respiró hondo- ¡Esto no va a quedar así Taisho!

- Tiene sus motivos para estar disgustada y lo comprendo pero no voy a cambiar de opinión.

Kikio se acercó de nuevo a los sofás y se dejó caer al sentirse mareada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Rechazada, humillada, vapuleada y prácticamente escupida. Su prima debía estar riéndose de ella desde su tumba, donde quiera que estuviera. ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? Incluso muerta conseguía torturarla. Pero su madre tenía razón, esto no iba a quedar así. Necesitaba saber quién era la perra que le había robado a el hombre de sus sueños y si se parecía en lo más mínimo a su prima. Su padre la miró por algo. Él sabía algo que no le estaba contando.

- ¿Quién es?- le preguntó con el corazón en la garganta- ¿con quién te vas a casar?

- No puedo decírtelo, Kikio.

- ¡Maldita sea, dímelo!- gritó- ¡Tengo derecho a saberlo!

Se levantó del sofá de un rápido movimiento y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro mientras se dirigía hacia él.

- Llevo años enamorada de ti y nunca me has hecho caso… - le acusó- ahora que por fin parecía que mi sueño se cumpliría… t-tú… tú… - sollozó- tengo derecho a saber quién ha conseguido lo que yo tanto deseaba…

- Lo siento, Kikio- puso las manos sobre sus hombros- de verdad que lo siento.

- ¡No toque a mi hija!

Su madre apartó las manos de Inuyasha de ella y por un momento sintió ganas de discutir con ella. ¿Por qué lo apartaba de ella? Nunca había tenido contacto físico directo con él y estaba disfrutando de la calidez de sus manos. Podría haberle dejado aunque fuera ese pequeño premio de consolación. El premio gordo vendría cuando hiciera desaparecer a la putilla que se lo había quitado.

- Inuyasha…

- No te lo voy a decir ni a ti, ni a nadie.

- Pero algún día tendrás…

- Cuando llegue ese día, llegará- fue interrumpida- hasta entonces, nadie va a saber nada de ella.

Nadie excepto su padre. Le sacaría a toda costa el nombre y algún dato más de la perra que se lo había robado y le haría una visita que no iba a olvidar. Nadie se burlaba de Kikio Tatewaki. Su padre le enseñó a defender su honor, su dignidad y su buen nombre y ella iba a usar cada una de sus sucias tretas para recuperar lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

Se dio media vuelta sin mediar ni una sola palabra más con él y se dirigió hacia la puerta esperando que su madre la siguiera. Al escuchar sus pasos detrás supo que era ella y continuó caminando sin detenerse hasta salir de la mansión. Montó en silencio en el coche de la familia que las esperaba y mantuvo la mirada fija en el frente. Su madre la imitó hasta que se alejaron un par de kilómetros de la mansión. Entonces, la miró y perdió la compostura.

- ¿A qué ha venido ese comportamiento, Kikio?- la regañó- no debes mostrarte herida, ni humillada ante él- intentó enseñarle- así sólo alimentarás habladurías.

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera?- lloró- ¡Él iba a ser mío!

- Y será tuyo pero todo a su tiempo.

- ¿No vas a buscar a otro para mí?- le preguntó sorprendida- pensé que no querrías volver a saber nada de él…

- Éste ha sido sólo el primer asalto- le informó- ahora viene lo mejor.

Su madre podía ayudarla, no le cabía ni la menor duda de que ella era el único ser capaz de conseguir que sus deseos se vieran cumplidos.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado?

- Inuyasha tendrá que presentar a esa hembra con la que quiere casarse algún día- explicó- entonces, atacaremos. Menguaremos el espíritu de la muchacha y le meteremos en la cabeza toda clase de falacias sobre Inuyasha. Entonces, Inuyasha será el rechazado.

- ¿Crees que ella nos hará caso?- musitó- yo tenía pensado hacerle una cara nueva.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso, Kikio!- volvió a regañarla- Inuyasha sabría que has sido tú sin preguntar tan siquiera y tú estarías en graves problemas con la Hermandad.

- Papá es un miembro de la Hermandad, él podría…

- ¡Olvídate de tu padre!- exclamó- él no va a ayudarte en nada.

Kikio se mordió la lengua al percatarse de que su madre tenía razón y dirigió su mirada hacia el paisaje en penumbra. La espera sería lenta y terriblemente dolorosa pero el premio bien merecía la pena.

….

Inuyasha se sintió mal por haber tenido que rechazarla de esa forma pero no pensaba contraer matrimonio con ella, ya no. Cuando se le metió en la cabeza la estupidez de que debía alejarse de Kagome, creyó que lo mejor para olvidarla sería contraer matrimonio de una maldita vez pero se había equivocado por completo. Había vuelto a caer en los brazos de su adorada Kagome y esa vez más fuerte que nunca. Ya nada podría alejarlo de ella, nada en absoluto. Se casaría con Kagome y no había más que hablar.

Desgraciadamente, ya había concertado una cita con los Tatewaki y lo había olvidado por completo. Se vio en la obligación de rechazar a Kikio y le hizo sentirse culpable porque todo era fruto de su error. Esa noche descubrió que Kikio tenía más sentimientos de los que él podría haber imaginado nunca y que se sentía desilusionada y humillada. Ver sus lágrimas, provocadas por él, hicieron que se compadeciera de ella pero no había palabras amables que pudieran calmarla. Nada que él pudiera decir ayudaría a que Kikio se sintiera mejor por su rechazo.

Se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio y cerró los ojos agotado. Se había tenido que marchar apresuradamente del departamento de Kagome porque había recordado esa cita tarde. Una Kagome somnolienta había ido a despedirlo con un beso a la entrada y él justo antes de irse le había cambiado la tarjeta a su móvil por una nueva y se lo había regalado. De esa forma, podría tenerla localizada siempre. Tendrían que organizar muchas cosas para la boda aunque primero estaba pedirle su mano en matrimonio. Tenía la suerte de no tener que enfrentarse a un padre sobre protector o a una madre conservadora. El único trámite que habría sería el de ella aceptando o rechazando su petición de mano. Él confiaba en que le aceptara como su marido hasta que la muerte los separase. La muerte… ojala su padre encontrase pronto la forma de alargar la vida de Kagome o tendría que hacer algo que no deseaba hacer.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la salida para ir a su dormitorio. Quería levantarse temprano para poder ir a ver a Kagome en cuanto empezara a oscurecer. Llevaría consigo el anillo de compromiso y las alianzas familiares que su padre le había regalado años atrás. Sesshomaru también usaba las alianzas de la familia.

- Kagome, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Continuará…


	11. Capítulo 10

**Chicas, ya estoy de vuelta y traigo un capítulo intenso para recuperar el ritmo.  
><strong>

**Capítulo 10:**

Estaba flotando sobre una nube en su puesto de trabajo. Inuyasha se tuvo que marchar relativamente temprano por cuestiones de trabajo pero pasaron la mayor parte de la noche haciendo el amor y acariciándose. No le había dolido nada perder la virginidad y de hecho, podía fardar de haber disfrutado plenamente de todo lo que Inuyasha le había ofrecido. Él le explicó que algunas mujeres nacían sin el himen y que a lo mejor era su caso pero no parecía demasiado convencido. ¡Qué más daba eso! Lo único que le importaba era la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de Inuyasha y la envolvía a ella, sus masculinas manos descubriéndole todo un mundo de placer que nunca había experimentado, sus labios recordándole lo mucho que la amaba y su lengua explorando todos los lugares ocultos de su cuerpo.

Ese día no estaba ausente de su labor, no estaba oculta en ese mundo que había creado su mente para evadirse, no estaba deprimida. Ese día, estaba feliz y contenta como no lo había estado nunca de nacer y ser parte de ese mundo. Jamás había sonreído tanto a los clientes, nunca había podido ignorar de esa forma las quejas de la mujer del carnicero, se tomaba con humor todos los piropos y se estaba divirtiendo en el trabajo. Sin duda, era un gran día.

Apagó su caja cuando llegó la hora del descanso y se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse hacia la caja de su mejor y única amiga: Sango. Tenía que darle las nuevas noticias y puede que no se las tomara con mucho humor después de lo ocurrido anteriormente pero le daría su apoyo incondicional. Eso era lo que hacían las amigas, ¿no? Las amigas te limpiaban las lágrimas y se ocupaban de que no volvieras a llorar, te daban la mano cuando más necesitabas ayuda y siempre tenían un minuto para ti. Nunca supo lo que era todo eso hasta que conoció a Sango y no estaba dispuesta a perderla.

Sango le pidió que la esperara durante unos minutos mientras atendía a su último cliente y ella aprovechó para entretenerse leyendo uno de los carteles de publicidad. ¿Depilación láser?, ¿para qué? Nunca había tenido vello en el cuerpo por lo que nunca necesitó depilarse.

- ¿Vamos a tomar un café?

Se giró sonriente para atender a su amiga y le mostró un termo y un obento.

- Esta mañana tenía algo de tiempo y preparé café y sándwiches- le dejó sostener el termo- ¿te apetece?

- Claro que me apetece.

Salieron del supermercado a disfrutar del sol de verano y se sentaron en unos bancos cerca de la entrada. La gente seguía entrando mientras comían pero era su hora de descanso y se limitaban a comer y a tomar el sol. Ese día, la luz del sol le molestaba particularmente por lo que se mantenía a la sombra y con cuidado de no alzar demasiado la mirada.

- ¿Cómo que has vuelto con Inuyasha?- le regañó- ¡Te abandonó!

- Pero él ha vuelto y me ha dicho que me ama- se sonrojó- creo que yo también le amo.

- ¿Y esa tal Rin?

- Es su cuñada, le llamó para preguntarle algo sobre su hermano- mordió un sándwich- al parecer, el hermano de Inuyasha tiene un carácter extraño- masticó- ¡Qué suerte tener una familia! Estoy deseando conocerles…

- ¿No te estás adelantando un poquito?- quiso bajarla de la nube- no te ha pedido matrimonio, ni nada parecido…

- Ya pero siento que esto es algo más que un simple noviazgo- se llevó una mano al pecho, sobre el corazón- algo me dice que Inuyasha es para mí; él y sólo él.

Sango alzó una ceja escéptica ante sus palabras pero no intentó rebatirle, ni hacerle cambiar de opinión. Era más que obvio que nada le haría cambiar de parecer.

- Nunca había estado con un hombre hasta la noche pasada- suspiró- y no quiero estar con ningún otro que no sea Inuyasha.

- Se te ve muy enamorada- sonrió- por cierto, tengo algo para ti.

- ¿Para mí?

Sango se levantó del banco y entró corriendo dentro del supermercado sin contestarle. ¿Qué podría tener Sango para ella? Volvió la vista al frente y se terminó el sándwich vegetal que tenía en la mano. Estaba bebiendo un trago de café cuando Sango volvió a la carrera y se detuvo frente a ella sin sentarse.

- Esto es para ti.

Sacó sus manos escondidas tras la espalda y le mostró un paquete envuelto con papel de regalo rojo. ¡Claro! Ese día era su cumpleaños, cumplía veinticinco años. Se lo había dicho a Sango la semana anterior pero no esperaba que lo recordara y mucho menos que le hiciera un regalo. Era el primer regalo que recibía por su cumpleaños en toda su vida. Antes de ese día sólo había recibido el vestido con los complementos que le regaló Inuyasha semanas antes. ¿Qué sería? Rompió con impaciencia el papel de regalo y miró asombrada la caja de plástico. Dentro había cuentas para hacer colgantes, pulseras, pendientes, etc. Todo lo que necesitaba para hacerse un joyero.

- Una vez me comentaste que sólo tenías los pendientes que sueles usar de complemento- se sentó junto a ella- y cuando pasamos por una tienda de bisutería te quedaste mirando estos estuches con interés. Pensé que te gustaría hacerte tus propios complementos.

Había dado justo en el clavo. Siempre había querido hacerse sus propios complementos a su gusto y poder lucirlos pero nunca antes había podido porque no podía permitirse pagarlo. El poco dinero que le sobraba lo solía utilizar para la ropa que pudiera necesitar.

- Muchas gracias, Sango.

Los ojos se le inundaron en lágrimas de pura felicidad y antes de poder controlarse, se giró y abrazó intensamente a su amiga. ¿Cómo una sola persona podía aportarle tanta felicidad a otra? Nunca había entendido lo que era tener una amiga o un novio hasta que conoció a Sango y a Inuyasha. Ellos dos habían llegado como una bendición a su vida.

Su móvil empezó a sonar y a vibrar en el bolsillo de su uniforme y tuvo que romper el abrazo para cogerlo. Esa melodía no la había escuchado antes cuando la llamaban. Miró la pantalla y vio que ponía que era un mensaje de Inuyasha, su único contacto. ¿Cómo se leían los mensajes? Se estuvo peleando con las teclas hasta que por fin una de ellas pudo abrirle el mensaje y mostrarle el texto. Se sonrojó y rió como una quinceañera enamorada.

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa! Voy a recogerte al trabajo y te llevo a casa. Cenaremos con champan y caviar. Tengo un magnífico regalo para ti. ¡Te amo! Besos**

- ¡Qué cursi!

- No es cursi- le defendió- es encantador- le elogió- ¿cómo puedo contestarle?

Sango suspiró y con suma paciencia le explicó cómo acceder al menú de los mensajes, cómo escribir con las teclas y cómo enviarlo. Era difícil eso de escribir con el teclado pero Sango aseguraba que en seguida te podías acostumbrar. Ojala fuera cierto porque sus uñas se estaban empezando a resentir.

**Muchas gracias. Te estaré esperando, ya tengo ganas de verte. ¿Qué será? No me hagas esperar demasiado. Besos**

Se sintió tentada a decirle que también le amaba pero no lo hizo porque aún no había hablado de ello con él en persona. Quería que la primera vez que se lo dijera fuera cara a cara.

Cuando terminó de escribir el mensaje, se guardó el móvil y se levantó para seguir a Sango hacia el interior del establecimiento. Ya se había terminado su hora de descanso. Sin embargo, una oleada de calor inundó su cuerpo y empezó a sentirse extremadamente mal. Transpiraba muy rápido y de forma húmeda, el ritmo de su corazón estaba aumentando de forma alarmante, sentía nauseas y la vista se le nublaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Quiso pedirle ayuda a Sango pero no fue capaz de emitir un solo sonido cuando abrió la boca. Sus piernas temblaban a pesar de estar ardiendo y antes de que pudiera dar otro paso, le fallaron. Mientras caía al suelo le vino a la mente la imagen de Inuyasha y deseó no perderlo ahora que lo había encontrado. Entonces, todo se volvió oscuro.

…..

- ¡Kagome!

Sango corrió hacia ella en cuanto la vio caer al suelo. Estaban volviendo al trabajo tras la hora de descanso cuando sintió que los pasos de Kagome disminuían. Se dio la vuelta para ver qué era lo que le estaba entreteniendo y por poco estuvo a punto de ver cómo se golpeaba la cabeza. Había sido lo bastante rápida para agarrarla y evitar la desgracia. En ese momento se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo con una Kagome inconsciente a su lado. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? Minutos antes se encontraba perfectamente.

La llamó por su nombre varias veces e intentó reanimarle dándole alguna bofetada y sacudiéndola pero ella seguía sin reaccionar. Por lo menos respiraba y no se trataba de un paro cardíaco pero estaba inconsciente.

- ¡Socorro!- gritó- ¡Necesitamos ayuda!

Era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento: pedir ayuda y esperar a que alguien se acercara. Desesperada por la lentitud con la que se estaba acercando la gente, sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su uniforme y marcó el número de emergencias con dedos temblorosos. Si no se daba prisa en hacer algo a Kagome podría ocurrirle algo malo. Ni siquiera sabía el por qué se había desmayado. ¡Estaba bien!

- Necesitamos una ambulancia, de prisa- pidió- hay una chica inconsciente frente al supermercado Tatsuya, en el distrito de Shibuya.

Colgó a la espera de la ambulancia y palpó la piel cada vez más sudorosa de su amiga. Estaba ardiendo, debía tener más de cuarenta grados en el cuerpo, y cada vez ascendía más su temperatura. Su uniforme empezaba a empaparse por la transpiración, el cabello se humedecía y su respiración se entrecortaba más y más, se volvía muy costosa. ¿Qué debía hacer en ese momento? Ella no sabía nada de primeros auxilios para atenderla.

Las puertas del supermercado se abrieron y salió el encargado corriendo con un botiquín en las manos. Se dejó caer de rodillas al otro lado de Kagome y palpó su frente con preocupación. Su suspiro de angustia le hizo saber que las cosas no pintaban nada bien para la joven.

- ¿Sabes si le ha pasado esto antes?

- No tengo ni idea…

- Vamos a intentar darle algo de frío mientras esperamos a que llegue la ambulancia- le informó- no es bueno que su cuerpo esté tan caliente…

Con una botella de agua mojaron unas gasas y fueron refrescándole la cara, el cuello, el pecho, los brazos y las piernas pero no era suficiente. Su temperatura no bajaba ni un poquito y tampoco recuperaba la consciencia. Era como si todo lo que estaban haciendo resultara inútil. Sólo conocía una posible razón por la que alguien se sintiera así y eso no auguraba nada bueno.

Una vez vio producirse el cambio de humano a vampiro. Su madre trabajaba de criada en la casa de unos ricos vampiros que nunca amenazaron con hacerle ni el más mínimo daño a su madre o a ella. Eran gente realmente maravillosa. Ellos tenían una hija y un día, cuando cumplió veinticinco años, empezó a sentirse como Kagome en ese momento. Por aquel tiempo, ella sólo era una muchachita de quince años pero vio cómo se desmayaba y oculta tras una puerta escuchó la conversación. Así fue como descubrió que los vampiros existían. Un hombre llegó más tarde, él también era vampiro y pudo ver desde su escondite cómo le ofrecía su sangre a la vampiresa. Ella la tomó sin miramientos y empezó a sentirse mejor en ese momento.

Comunión. Así era como llamaban ellos a su transformación, al momento en el que alcanzaban la plenitud de sus facultades y empezaban a beber sangre humana o de vampiros. Dejaban de ser inmunes a la luz del sol y su reflejo desaparecía de los espejos.

Nunca se imaginó que Kagome fuera una vampiresa aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Inuyasha. Sus costumbres y su forma de comportarse eran tan extrañas que empezó a compararlas con las de los vampiros y el resultado fue positivo. No le extrañaría nada que Inuyasha estuviera allí para darle su sangre en el día de su comunión. En tal caso, ¿era amor lo que había entre ellos? o ¿un acuerdo comercial entre los padres de Kagome y él? Sin embargo, eso era imposible porque Kagome era huérfana. Todo era tan extraño en ese caso.

La sirena de la ambulancia interrumpió sus pensamientos. Los técnicos de emergencias fueron rápidos en subir a Kagome al interior de la ambulancia y ella deseó acompañarla.

- Ve con ella.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras se volvió hacia el encargado.

- Pero…

- Ella está sola y nadie debería estarlo en esa situación- le sonrió- en tu hoja de asistencia no pondré nada de esto.

- Gracias.

Sin esperar un solo segundo más salió corriendo hacia la ambulancia y se explicó delante de los técnicos para que le dejaran acompañarla. Al saber que era huérfana y que no tenía más familia aceptaron que los acompañara.

Sentada frente a la camilla vio con dolor cómo intentaban reanimar a su amiga sin ningún éxito. Le pusieron una bomba de oxígeno para que respirara por ella y usaron toda clase de tácticas para despertarla pero nada funcionó. Y ella sabía que nada iba a funcionar. Cada vez tenía más claro que Kagome estaba sufriendo su comunión y que necesitaba a Inuyasha antes de la medianoche si quería seguir con vida. Su madre le explicó que la comunión de un vampiro era el momento crucial de la vida de un vampiro. En ese día sólo había dos opciones, convertirse en vampiro bebiendo la sangre de otro o morir.

¡Claro! Debía llamar a Inuyasha y alertarle de lo que estaba pasando para que fuera cuanto antes al hospital a buscarla. Se excusó delante de los técnicos y rebuscó en el uniforme de Kagome hasta encontrar su móvil. No le costó nada encontrar el número de Inuyasha puesto que era su único contacto. Pulsó la tecla de llamada y esperó. Un tono. Necesitaría algo de tiempo para alcanzar el móvil. Dos tonos. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Tres tonos. Por favor, cógelo. Cuatro tonos…

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa!

- No soy Kagome- contestó secamente.

- ¿Sango?, ¿qué dem…?

- No hay tiempo para discusiones- le interrumpió- Kagome está muy mal, estoy en una ambulancia con ella.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Él estaba muy preocupado, prácticamente rugía por su pareja.

- Creo que está sucediendo su comunión.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Ya sé lo que sois… vampiros- murmuró con mucho cuidado de que no la escucharan- tienes que venir al hospital en cuanto anochezca para evitar que muera…

- Pe- pero Sango…

- Tengo que colgar- vio el hospital a través de la ventana- por favor, no dejes que muera.

Colgó el teléfono y miró con nerviosismo a su amiga. Inuyasha parecía no enterarse de nada de lo que le estaba diciendo cuando le llamó. A lo mejor le pillaba recién levantado y estaba poco receptivo. Ojala fuera eso. Inuyasha era la única esperanza de Kagome en ese momento.

….

¿Cómo demonios sabía Sango que él era un vampiro? Ella era humana, estaba completamente seguro de ello. Si hubiera sido una vampiresa, lo hubiera olido a kilómetros a la redonda y hubiera tenido mucho cuidado de que no se acercara a Kagome. No se fiaba en lo más mínimo del lívido de una vampiresa. Pero no, Sango no era una vampiresa. Era una humana tan normal como Kagome porque Kagome era humana. No podía estar pasando por su comunión, era sencillamente imposible.

¿Por qué Sango sabía tanto de su mundo? La única forma de que un humano supiera de su existencia era que fuera criado de alguna familia de vampiros. Ahora bien, Sango trabajaba en el supermercado, no era criada de nadie. ¿No sería una caza vampiros? Pero si lo fuera ya le habría matado porque de alguna forma adivinó lo que él era y también habría matado ya a Kagome en lugar de avisarle. A no ser que todo aquello fuera una elaborada trampa de la caza vampiros. No podía confiarse ni un poco. Por ello, estaba conduciendo su Ferrari en la compañía de su padre y su hermano mayor. Si intentaban clavarle una estaca en el corazón, los tendría a ellos para que le ayudaran y no es que lo necesitara pero los caza vampiros no eran tan famosos por ser un desastre.

Necesitaba un trago bien fuerte. El cumpleaños de Kagome iba a ser el día más feliz de su vida y acababa de convertirse en un infierno. No sabía si Kagome estaba enferma o no, no sabía si Sango era de fiar o una caza vampiros tendiéndole una trampa y desde luego, dudaba mucho que Kagome estuviera pasando por su comunión. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo sabría en cuanto llegara.

- Yo me ocupo de la caza vampiros y tú ve a por tu chica.

- ¡No!- le prohibió a su hermano mayor- ni siquiera sé si es una caza vampiros de verdad y tú la matarás.

- ¿Qué no lo sabes?- se quejó- ¿qué cojones estoy haciendo aquí, entonces?

Ni él mismo lo sabía. Desde que recibió aquella trágica llamada de Sango no sabía ni por dónde pisaba. Estaba muy preocupado por Kagome y el no saber qué estaba pasando lo destruía por dentro lenta y dolorosamente.

- Cuando lleguemos averiguaremos la verdad.

- ¡Y una mierda!

- Dejad de discutir- les ordenó su padre- estamos tratando un asunto muy delicado.

Y tanto que delicado. La vida de Kagome estaba en juego y no pensaba permitir que muriera a merced de los planes de ningún caza vampiros o de las decisiones de ese Dios a el que adoraban los humanos. Si su vida estaba siendo realmente amenazada, llegaría incluso a morderla para salvarla. Lo que fuera para que ella continuara viva, junto a él, para que ella viviera.

Llegaron al hospital en pocos minutos y preguntaron en recepción por ella. Tan rápido como recibieron la información que necesitaban, salieron corriendo hacia la zona. Kagome estaba en la zona roja, de alto riesgo de muerte. ¿Cómo podía haberse puesto tan grave de esa forma tan repentina? No había detectado enfermedades en su cuerpo, ella era vital y enérgica, una chica sana. No lograba entender cómo podía haber acabado en ese sitio.

Irrumpieron en la habitación como guerreros a la espera de una trampa pero lo único que encontraron fue a una Sango llorosa que sujetaba la mano de su amiga. ¿Caza vampiros? No, Sango no era ninguna caza vampiros.

- ¡Por fin llegas! – exclamó sollozando- ella te necesita…

Se acercó a la camilla con el corazón partido por lo que estaba viendo. Su Kagome, su pequeña Kagome se veía tan indefensa allí tumbada. Necesitaba una máquina que respirara por ella, suero para alimentar su cuerpo, máquinas para controlar su pulso y su tensión, una vía abierta de sangre. Estaba tan pálida que casi no parecía ella pero a la vez todo en ella ardía. Podía notar sin tocarla que su cuerpo estaba a una temperatura mucho más alta de lo normal y era eso lo que aceleraba su pulso.

- Kagome…

- ¿A qué esperas?- le insistió Sango- si no lo haces antes de media noche, morirá.

Su padre se adelantó dando dos grandes zancadas y agarró el codo de Sango con delicadeza y autoridad.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de los vampiros?

- Yo… sé que todo lo que sale en el cine…- dudó- es cierto.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¡Mi madre!- exclamó- mi madre trabajaba en una mansión de unos vampiros y ellos confiaban en ella.

- Obviamente hicieron mal- gruñó.

- ¡No!- se defendió- mi madre nunca me lo contó, yo lo vi… - miró a Kagome- un día, la hija de los amos se puso como Kagome y vino un vampiro que le dio su sangre, un macho.

Ella sabía cómo se hablaban entre ellos. Sango había estado expuesta a los vampiros sin duda alguna y había demostrado su lealtad.

- Me descubrieron y me lo explicaron todo- suspiró- pero juro que no he contado nada de esto a ningún otro humano.

- Te creo- contestó Inuyasha antes que su padre y su hermano.

Se apartó sin miramientos cuando su padre le ordenó hacerse a un lado y esperó con impaciencia su veredicto. Si Kagome de verdad se estaba enfrentando a la muerte, él iba a ocuparse de rescatarla y traerla de nuevo a su mundo. La convertiría en vampiresa y después en su esposa tal y como hizo su padre en su día.

- Inuyasha, ella tiene razón-su padre puso su mano en la frente de Kagome y respiró hondo- ella está esperando su comunión.

- Pe-pero… e-ella es… humana… - balbuceó.

- No es humana, nunca lo ha sido.

- ¿Y su familia?, ¿su apellido?, ¿su olor?- intentó buscar algo que lo negara.

- Si ella no sabe nada se debe a que fue arrancada del seno de su familia- especuló- en cuanto a su olor- continuó- las vampiresas no empiezan a oler como un vampiro hasta que pasan por su comunión.

- No puede ser…

- ¡Asúmelo, Inuyasha!- intervino su hermano- ella es de los nuestros.

Su padre besó la mano de Kagome y se volvió hacia él con una expresión de sorpresa en la cara.

- Deberías estar contento- dijo- ahora lo tienes mucho más fácil.

- ¡Maldita sea!- Sango golpeó la pared con los puños- ¡Dejad de discutir y ayudadla!

Era cierto. Si Kagome era una vampiresa todo se volvía muy sencillo. Ya no tenía que preocuparse por encontrar la forma de alargar lo máximo posible su vida, ni por ocultarla de posibles ataques enemigos, ni de conseguir la aprobación de su matrimonio. Nadie en su mundo podría impedir que se casara con otra vampiresa y el que no tuviera familia volvía las cosas mucho más sencillas. No habría que enfrentarse a los padres o tutores legales para que le concedieran su mano. Todo se había vuelto tan sumamente sencillo que casi le resultaba imposible de creer.

- ¿Podéis dejarnos solos?

Su padre agarró a Sango por los hombros y tiró de ella con cuidado para sacarla de la habitación. Su hermano siguió su mismo camino pero antes se detuvo para lanzarle una mirada extraña que le puso los pelos de punta. Él, se volvió hacia Kagome y se acercó lo máximo posible.

- ¿Tienes sed, Kagome?

Con sumo cuidado le quitó el suero y cerró la vía de sangre que tenía abierta. Apagó todas las máquinas a las que estaba conectada y le sacó la mascarilla de oxígeno. Si ella estaba pasando por su comunión, no necesitaba todos aquellos aparatos dañando su suave piel. Le pasó un brazo por detrás de la espalda y la incorporó hasta tenerla sentada con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

Ella seguía inconsciente pero él sabía muy bien que el olor a sangre conseguiría despertarla. Se apartó el cuello de la camisa dejando al descubierto su yugular y su clavícula, palpó la sensible vena y se arañó. No gritó, ni se quejó por el dolor. Había sufrido cosas mucho peores a lo largo de su vida y de solo pensar que eso podría salvar a Kagome, dejaba de sentir dolor. Pudo oler su propia sangre y la sintió cuando una gota empezó a resbalar a lo largo de su clavícula pero el descenso se detuvo.

Era Kagome. Ella había lamido esa gota pero continuaba estando inconsciente. Era su instinto de vampiresa el que le había obligado a hacerlo y el que le estaba instando a despertar. Ella abrió los ojos costosamente y su cuerpo tembló a pesar de lo caliente que estaba. Entonces, le miró con las retinas rojas por el cambio operante.

- Inuyasha…

- Shhhhhhhhh- la silenció- tienes que morderme- le indicó- no te preocupes, a mí no me dolerá.

- Pero…

- No te preocupes- intentó tranquilizarla- todo va a salir bien…

Ella continuó dudando de sus palabras pero finalmente arqueó su espalda para alzarse y le mostró sus colmillos. Estaban creciendo, eran preciosos. Blancos y bien afilados, deseosos de hincarse en su yugular y él también estaba deseoso de que ella lo hiciera. Pudo sentirlos rozando su piel en una suave y mortal caricia. Su lengua lamía la sangre que emanaba el arañazo en su cuello pero esa herida ya estaba casi curada, no saldría mucha más sangre. Necesitaba morder para obtener la sangre que necesitaba y tanto ella como su cuerpo lo sabían. Había sido un duro golpe aceptar que Kagome era una vampiresa pero ahora que lo sabía, lo único que deseaba era sentir esos colmillos clavados en su cuello.

Su deseo se vio cumplido cuando algo afilado atravesó su carne. En lugar de dolor sintió puro placer y una instantánea erección pugnó por atravesar la bragueta de sus pantalones. El mordisco de un vampiro no solo servía para alimentarse, también provocaba deseo sexual y placer. Sentirla en su cuello mordiendo y succionando la sangre que él tenía que ofrecerle era el mejor afrodisíaco del mundo. Ningún vampiro podría sentirse más orgulloso de otra cosa que no fuera alimentar a su hembra. A partir de ese momento, ella vivía de él y él viviría de ella.

Sintió que ella iba a detenerse y puso su mano en su nuca para obligarla a continuar.

- Sigue- la instó- no me pasará nada…

Y ella continuó succionando su sangre como si se tratara del mejor manjar que había probado nunca. Él alzó la cabeza complacido y miró la luna llena. Nada iba a poder separarlo de ella.

Continuará…


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11:**

Gimió entre sueños y se revolvió inquita entre las sábanas del mullido colchón sobre el que estaba tumbada. ¡Qué suaves eran las sábanas! Acarició la textura y se percató de que sentía esa misma suavidad por todo el cuerpo. Debía de estar desnuda. Se estiró intentando reacomodar los entumecidos músculos de su cuerpo y sonrió al descubrir todo el espacio que poseía para tumbarse. Le sobraba la cama bajo los pies y también hacia los laterales. Se dio la vuelta para tumbarse boca arriba y sin abrir aún los ojos se acarició los enredados rizos. El sol no le pegaba en la cara por lo que probablemente, no fuera de día. Ahora bien, ¿dónde estaba?

Abrió los ojos repentinamente por la pregunta que atravesó su mente y se quedó mirando las cortinas de la cama de dosel en penumbras. Eran rojas, lo sabía por el tono burdeos que adquirían en la oscuridad. Y las sábanas… claro que eran suaves, eran de seda. Estaba tumbada sobre una cama enorme, parecía hecha para un gigante y le hacía sentirse avergonzada porque su dormitorio era de ese mismo tamaño. ¿Dónde estaba? Recordaba estar en el supermercado trabajando, la hora de descanso, su cumpleaños, un regalo de Sango, el mensaje de Inuyasha y a partir de ahí todo era muy confuso. Se despertó por la noche y estaba en un hospital; Inuyasha la tenía entre sus brazos. Más tarde se encontraba sobre esa misma cama, sentada a horcajas sobre Inuyasha, montándole como hacían algunas mujeres en las películas.

¡Inuyasha! Seguro que él podía explicarle todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, seguro que él sabía por qué se estaba sintiendo tan rara y qué pasaba con su mente. Nunca había tenido tantas dificultades para recordar lo que había hecho el día anterior y no quería esforzarse de más porque le empezaba a doler la cabeza. Se incorporó pesadamente dejando la sábana descansando en su regazo y extendió un brazo para apartar la cortina. Justo en ese mismo instante escuchó el sonido de una puerta abrirse y curiosamente, pudo ver aunque estaba a oscuras.

A pesar de llevar una bandeja con comida en las manos, no era ningún criado sino que Inuyasha y parecía contento. Sonrió al verla despierta y se acercó hasta la cama con todos esos manjares. Estaba muerta de hambre. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin comer?

- Por fin te despiertas, bella durmiente- se sentó en la cama- aquí traigo el desayuno.

¿Desayuno? ¡Qué bien sonaba eso! Ojala toda esa comida estuviera tan buena como lo parecía.

- Estoy seguro de que tienes hambres.

- La verdad es que sí…

Inuyasha le ofreció un vaso repleto de zumo de naranja recién exprimido y dejó la bandeja sobre las sábanas. Había tostadas con mermelada, galletas caseras, tortilla y frutas. Todo tenía una pinta estupenda y ella se moría por probar un poco de cada cosa. Entonces, ¿aquella era la casa de Inuyasha? Si le traía el desayuno hasta la habitación y andaba por allí con tanta confianza, era por algo.

- ¿Vives aquí?

- Sí, desde hace bastante.

Le gustaría pedirle que encendiera las luces o que abriera las cortinas pero le daba un poco de vergüenza hacerlo. Ella era la intrusa en esa casa e Inuyasha fue siempre de lo más correcto en la de ella.

- ¿Recuerdas algo de lo ocurrido ayer?

- Esperaba que tú pudieras contármelo…

- Ya veo.

Él no le decía nada. Después de darle su respuesta se había quedado pensativo y muy callado mientras parecía buscarle solución a un grave problema. ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿por qué Inuyasha tenía ese comportamiento tan extraño? Necesitaba una explicación sobre todo lo ocurrido, estaba muy confusa y sabía que él se estaba callando algo importante. Ojala no le dijera que tenía una enfermedad terminal y le quedaban cuarenta y ocho horas de vida.

Se mordió el labio nerviosamente y bajó la vista percatándose de que tenía los senos desnudos delante de Inuyasha. Sonrojada, agarró las sábanas y tiró de ellas hasta cubrir su pecho pero él detectó su movimiento y evitó que se mostrara recatada.

- No tienes que avergonzarte- suspiró- no hay nada que yo no haya visto.

Eso era totalmente cierto, no había nada en absoluto que Inuyasha no hubiera visto de ella.

- ¿Por qué no me cuentas nada de lo ocurrido ayer?

Ninguno de los dos esperaba que ella se mostrara tan directa por lo que ambos se miraron sorprendidos después de que pronunciara aquellas palabras. Además, Inuyasha cometió el error al apartar la mirada con una mezcla de dolor y miedo. Algo malo estaba pasando y ella estaba en el centro.

- Inuyasha…

- Primero desayuna y luego hablamos.

Hubiera querido discutir pero Inuyasha no parecía estar en condiciones de mantener una discusión con ella por lo que decidió ser piadosa y morderse la lengua hasta terminar. Le daría tiempo para que se pensara bien lo que tenía que decirle y esperaba que no le mintiera para hacerle sentirse mejor o algo por el estilo. Odiaba que la gente hiciera esas cosas para intentar "ahorrarle" el sufrimiento a los demás. A veces, la verdad era menos dolorosa que la mentira piadosa.

Bebió su zumo disfrutando de la acidez de los cítricos y probó su primera tostada con mermelada de arándonos. Estaba todo delicioso, mucho más que cuando lo hacía ella. Se notaba que tenían dinero para comprar alimentos de primera calidad y una cocina mucho mejor equipada que la suya propia. Las galletas caseras también estaban deliciosas y la tortilla era lo mejor que había probado en toda su vida. No le gustaba parecer una glotona pero no podía parar de comer. Entre el hambre voraz que tenía y el exquisito desayuno que le ofrecían, no podía parar. Terminó tomando un poco de fruta y se recostó sobre la multitud de mullidas almohadas y cojines para hacer la digestión. Nunca había comido tan bien.

Respiró hondo recordando el asunto que tenían entre manos segundos antes y miró a Inuyasha. Él bebía su café en silencio y no le dirigía ni una sola palabra. Parecía un hombre destrozado y ella no deseaba verle de esa forma. Se puso a cuatro patas y gateó hasta donde él se encontraba. Le rodeó con sus brazos y se apoyó sobre su espalda desnuda.

- Sea lo que sea puedes contármelo… - musitó- no me enfadaré contigo…

Él tardó unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos en contestar.

- Primero voy a dejar esta bandeja en el pasillo para que la recojan- se soltó de su agarre- vuelvo en un minuto.

Le dejó marchar porque estaba muy agobiado pero ella no se quedó quieta. Aprovechó el momento para levantarse de la cama y tiró de una de las sábanas para envolver su cuerpo en ella. Se puso de puntillas y con mucho cuidado se dirigió hacia las cortinas que debían tapar la luz del sol. Quería ver cómo era todo fuera de su habitación, cotillear un poco y de paso sentir la calidez del astro. Inuyasha no se enfadaría porque se asomara un segundo a la ventana.

Estaba abriendo la cortina cuando la voz de Inuyasha la interrumpió.

- ¡No!

Antes de que pudiera terminar de abrir la cortina, fue empujada hacia la pared, hacia la oscuridad.

…

- ¡No!

Salió sólo un par de segundos de la habitación para dejar la bandeja en el pasillo y Kagome ya estaba cometiendo la mayor tontería que podría hacer en ese momento. Estaba intentando apartar la cortina, quería permitir que los rayos del sol iluminaran la habitación y sabía que ella no era consciente del daño que podía hacerse. Tenía que actuar de prisa y evitar la desgracia.

Echó a correr hacia ella y llegó en cuestión de segundos para evitar la desgracia. La sujetó y la apartó de un brusco movimiento hasta estamparla contra una pared. Ella le miraba sorprendida y agitada, sin lograr entender por qué se estaba comportando de esa forma. Empezó a temblar, tenía miedo. Claro que tenía miedo, se acababa de comportar como un imbécil delante de ella y podría haberle hecho mucho daño al apartarla. Sin embargo, él sabía a la perfección que el contacto con la luz del sol le haría más daño todavía.

¿Cómo cojones iba a contarle que él era un vampiro?, ¿cómo iba a hablarle de la sociedad secreta de vampiros?, ¿cómo iba a explicarle que ella vivió su comunión la noche anterior? Algo que podría ser tan sencillo con cualquier otra vampiresa se volvía tan complicado con ella. Kagome había vivido como humana durante toda la vida que ella recordaba, se relacionaba con ellos, creía en ellos y no en los vampiros y de la misma forma que otro humano, temía a lo desconocido. Estaba seguro de que Kagome no lo entendería o por lo menos no a la primera.

- ¿Por qué… has… has he-hecho… eso?

¡Perfecto! Cuando Kagome balbuceaba de aquella forma estaba muy asustada y él era la causa de su miedo. Seguro que pensaba que era un psicópata o algo por el estilo.

- Hay cosas que no sabes…

- ¿Q-qué cosas?

- Cosas sobre ti y sobre mí…

- No entiendo.

Claro que no entendía. Ella había vivido como humana, tenía falta de información, estaba asustada por su culpa y no recordaba nada. Su padre le advirtió que no recordaría durante varias horas. Tenía que explicarle todo antes para que no sufriera el shock de recordarse a sí misma bebiendo su sangre. Lo más seguro era dejar de dar rodeos y contárselo todo de una.

- Kagome, tú y yo… - ella le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos- t-tú y… yo so- somos… - empezó a transpirar por el estrés que sufría- tú y –yo… somos… - tragó hondo y se relajó- ¡Somos vampiros!

Kagome no lo entendió. Ella le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco y empezó a reírse de forma ruidosa. ¿Creía que estaba de broma?

- ¿Kagome?

- ¿Te has montado todo esto para gastarme una broma tan tonta?

Ella no le creía, tenía que continuar explicándole las cosas hasta que le creyera.

- ¡Pero es verdad!- insistió- tú naciste como vampiresa aunque no lo recuerdes, lo llevas en la sangre- sujetó sus muñecas dejando que cayera la sábana- los humanos se alejan de ti porque no eres como ellos y su instinto se lo dice, no porque no te deseen…

Seguía sin creerle y estaba empezando a enojarse, lo sentía. Acababa de tocar un tema que debía ser muy delicado para ella.

- Ayer, cuando cumpliste veinticinco años, fue tu comunión- le explicó- bebiste mi sangre y te convertiste. Si no lo hubieras hecho estarías muerta.

- Inuyasha, esta broma ya no tiene gracia.

Ella estaba cada vez más molesta con él e insistía en no creerle. ¿Qué demonios debía hacer para que volviera a confiar en su persona? La respuesta le llegó cuando se percató de que ella miraba con cara de susto algo que debía estar a su espalda. Sin necesidad de girarse supo que miraba un espejo que él utilizaba únicamente como elemento decorativo. Aún así, se apartó para que ella también pudiera ver que no aparecía en él. El espejo se veía vacio, como si no hubiera nadie en la habitación.

Kagome se acercó al espejo ignorándole por completo y lo palpó como si intentara averiguar si era real o producto de su imaginación. Apartó la mano temblando cuando tocó la superficie y se la llevó al pecho.

- ¿Qué clase de truco es éste?

- No es ningún truco, Kagome.

- ¡Eres un psicópata!

- ¡No es así!- gritó- ¿o no te das cuenta de que estás viendo en la oscuridad?

Por primera vez desde que había despertado, la muchacha pareció darse cuenta de que estaba viendo en la oscuridad como si fuera de día. Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma observando toda la habitación y de su boca salió una exclamación ahogada por el llanto. Estaba aterrada y seguía pensando que él era alguna clase de maníaco que jugaba con ella por pura diversión. Él sólo quería ayudarla.

- Kagome…

- Me has hecho algo- sollozó- ¡estás loco!

Ella estaba andando hacia atrás, iba a echar a correr y podría atraparla pero no quería hacerlo. Si la obligaba a quedarse, le odiaría por siempre. Necesitaba que ella entendiera lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Mírame.

- ¡No quiero!

- ¡Mírame!

Ella levantó la vista para mirarle aterrada y en ese instante él abrió la cortina lo justo para que un pequeño rayo de luz solar atravesara la habitación. Respiró hondo y dejó que su mano atravesara el camino que recorría el sol. Se empezó a quemar. Sintió el escozor y el calor de la quemadura y una humareda comenzó a salir de su mano. Dolía muchísimo pero estaba dispuesto a seguir con tal de que ella le creyese.

- ¡Basta!

- No hasta que me creas…

- Por favor, basta… - sollozó.

Siguió sin apartar la mano y entonces ella corrió hacia él, le apartó la mano y cerró la cortina. Derretida en puras lágrimas de dolor se dejó caer contra su pecho y lloró desconsoladamente. Necesitaba respuestas y él no podía dárselas todas. Había una profunda brecha en el pasado de Kagome, una brecha que ninguno de los podía atravesar. Él sólo podía volver a enseñarle cómo era su mundo.

Kagome agarró su mano quemada y gimió asustada al ver cómo se iban regenerando los tejidos para cerrar la herida.

- ¿Cómo…?

Se quedó en silenció al mirarle. Sabía que sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos y que sus colmillos habían crecido pero no podía controlarlo en ese momento debido a la quemadura en su mano. Rezó en silencio para que Kagome no le viera antes de recuperar su aspecto normal pero sus oraciones no habían sido escuchadas. Ella volvía a estar horrorizada y se alejaba de él.

- Kagome…

- No te acerques a mí…

- Tienes que escucharme- intentó justificarse.

- ¡No!

La joven se dio la vuelta y echó a correr hacia el pasillo. Ella ya sabía lo que eran, corría porque la realidad se estaba asustando. Ahora, él podía perseguirla.

…..

No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, tenía que ser una horrible pesadilla. Después de catorce años de miserable vida, había hecho una amiga y había encontrado a el que creía que era el hombre de su vida y se encontraba con todo aquello. Estaba en una casa desconocida en algún lugar lejos de la mano de Dios, confusa, desnuda y a merced de un psicópata que disfrutaba torturándola psicológicamente. Además, le había hecho algo raro mientras estaba inconsciente. Seguro que estaba drogada o algo así porque no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Simplemente era imposible creerlo.

¿Vampiros? Los vampiros no existían, sólo eran ficticios. Un invento de Bran Stroken que habían utilizado las grandes productoras de cine para ganar más dinero. ¿Personas que no se reflejaban en los espejos?, ¿el sol quemando la piel como si fuera fuego?, ¿ojos rojos?, ¿colmillos largos y afilados? Seguro que aquel espejo había sido sacado de algún escenario de rodaje y estaba trucado. Los colmillos podrían ser postizos y para los ojos un par de lentillas de esas que tanto usaban los góticos. Pero, ¿y el sol? Eso sí que no podía explicárselo y tampoco lo de ver en la oscuridad. Bueno, igual su vista se había hecho a esa oscuridad.

Dio la vuelta a una esquina en el mismo momento en que su perseguidor rodeaba su cintura. Cayó hacia atrás, sujeta por él con tan mala suerte que una de sus piernas quedó extendida, expuesta a la luz del sol. Entonces, sintió como su piel empezaba a quemarse como si estuviera sobre una parrilla. Gritó de puro dolor y no pudo volver a respirar hasta que Inuyasha la apartó de ese sitio. Su visión se nubló y unas imágenes confusas empezaron a aparecer.

_- Inuyasha…_

_- Shhhhhhhhh- la silenció- tienes que morderme- le indicó- no te preocupes, a mí no me dolerá._

_- Pero…_

_- No te preocupes- intentó tranquilizarla- todo va a salir bien…_

_Ella continuó dudando de sus palabras pero finalmente arqueó su espalda para alzarse y le mostró sus colmillos. Estaban creciendo, eran preciosos. Blancos y bien afilados, deseosos de hincarse en su yugular y él también estaba deseoso de que ella lo hiciera. Rozó deseosa su piel en una suave y mortal caricia. Su lengua lamía la sangre que emanaba el arañazo en su cuello pero esa herida ya estaba casi curada, no saldría mucha más sangre. Necesitaba morder para obtener la sangre que necesitaba y tanto ella como su cuerpo lo sabían. _

_Su deseo se vio cumplido cuando al fin se atrevió a atravesar la blanda carne con sus afilados colmillos. La sangre caliente que emanaba de las incisiones fue directa a su boca y ella la tragó con gula y avaricia. Esa sangre estaba deliciosa, tenía el sabor del mejor de los vinos y la embriagaba totalmente. Un deseo voraz se despertó en ella y sintió las inmensas ganas de montar sobre el miembro de él. Sabía que Inuyasha también la deseaba en aquel momento y eso aumentaba sus deseos. Caliente y húmeda por el acto se sujetó con más fuerza a su cuerpo y succionó el líquido rojizo. Necesitaba cada vez más y más y eso le asustaba. ¿Y si le terminaba haciendo daño?_

_Asustada intentó apartarse pero él puso la mano en su nuca para detenerla._

_- Sigue- la instó- no me pasará nada…_

Ahora lo recordaba. Ella había bebido de la sangre de Inuyasha y le había gustado. De hecho, ya no le parecía tan terrible todo lo que le había contado Inuyasha. Algo le decía que no estaba mal.

_Le empujó sobre las sábanas y se alzó sobre él como toda una diosa dispuesta a dominar todo su cuerpo. Sin más miramientos se sentó sobre sus caderas a horcajadas y arqueó la espalda al sentir cómo se introducía en ella. Estaba deseando que llegara aquel momento desde que le mordió en el hospital y por fin le tenía justo donde quería. Bajo ella, a su completa merced y suplicando que continuara con su labor._

_Sonrió ante el empeño de Inuyasha por animarla a que se moviera y se mordió el labio inferior mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella, hundido profundamente. Se sentía tentada a sufrir más aún pero su propio cuerpo no aguantaría semejante tortura. Apoyó sus manos sobre sus duros pectorales y comenzó a mover sus caderas como si le estuviera cabalgando. Moverse era mucho más placentero que quedarse parada y para él también lo era. Inuyasha tenía en la cara una expresión de puro placer masculino y eso le gustaba porque lo estaba provocando ella. Sintió sus manos en sus caderas instándola a moverse más de prisa y más profundamente y después subieron por su cuerpo hasta sus pechos. Los rodeó con amoroso cuidado y los masajeó mientras ella continuaba. _

_- Kagome…_

_- Dímelo…_

_- ¿El qué?_

_- Dime que me amas… dímelo otra vez…_

_El hombre gimió otra vez por sus movimientos y la observó intensamente, a punto de llegar._

_- ¡Te amo, Kagome!_

_A los pocos segundos, ambos llegaron hasta el final. Gritaron el nombre del otro casi al unísono y se dejaron caer agotados sobre la cama. En ese momento, Kagome volvió a clavar los dientes en el cuello de Inuyasha y en esa ocasión, él también clavó los suyos en su cuello. _

Temblorosa alzó la mirada y buscó el cuello de Inuyasha. En el lateral derecho, debajo de la oreja y sobre lo que ella creía que era la yugular, Inuyasha tenía dos incisiones de colmillos que ella misma había provocado. Sintió la vena bombeando la sangre y un instinto casi animal recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Y ¿por qué de repente le parecía tan normal?

_- ¡Pero es verdad!- insistió- tú naciste como vampiresa aunque no lo recuerdes, lo llevas en la sangre- sujetó sus muñecas dejando que cayera la sábana- los humanos se alejan de ti porque no eres como ellos y su instinto se lo dice, no porque no te deseen…_

_Seguía sin creerle y estaba empezando a enojarse con él. Acababa de tocar un tema que resultaba muy complicado y doloroso para ella._

_- Ayer, cuando cumpliste veinticinco años, fue tu comunión- le explicó- bebiste mi sangre y te convertiste. Si no lo hubieras hecho estarías muerta._

_- Inuyasha, esta broma ya no tiene gracia._

No era ninguna broma. Inuyasha no estaba bromeando con ella, sólo intentaba ayudarla por todos los medios. Sin embargo, en ese momento de pesadumbre y angustia, sólo se le ocurrió una pregunta que verdaderamente la torturase.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- preguntó ignorando el dolor en su pierna- ¿desde cuándo sabes lo que soy?

Él dejó de acariciar su pierna herida con angustia y la miró sorprendido. Claro que estaba sorprendido porque de repente su actitud había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Ahora bien, no tenía ni ganas ni capacidad de explicarle en ese momento por qué ya no estaba aterrorizada. Necesitaba resolver algunas dudas que empezaban a formarse en su cabeza.

- Me enteré a noche cuando te vi… - musitó- yo también pensaba que eras humana…

- Entonces, ¿no estabas conmigo porque era vampiresa?- preguntó esperanzada- ¿no tenías el deber de socorrerme?

¡Claro que no!- sacudió la cabeza- estaba tan convencido como tú de que eras humana y tú no diste pie a ninguna otra cosa- suspiró- además, yo nunca estaría con nadie por deber. Es la primera vez que dejo a otra vampiresa beber de mi sangre, he rechazo todas las ofertas de familias que tenía de jóvenes a punto de pasar por su comunión.

¿Ella era la primera vampiresa? Una sensación muy cálida invadió su corazón al escuchar aquellas hermosas palabras. Era la primera para Inuyasha en algo y además, en algo que parecía ser muy importante para él y para todos los demás vampiros. ¿Tendría algún significado especial aquello? Estaba deseando aprender más sobre ese mundo para comprender sus palabras. De repente empezaba a entender tantas cosas. Por ejemplo, el por qué Inuyasha no quiso ponerse junto a un espejo con ella.

¡Dios Santo! Tenía tantas dudas sobre su cambio que ni siquiera sabía qué debía preguntar primero.

- Cuéntamelo todo.

…..

Estaba sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio a la espera de que Kagome apareciera vestida para explicarle todo lo referente a su mundo. Ella había recordado todo lo sucedido la noche anterior y parecía mostrarse mucho más comprensiva y abierta a hablar del asunto. Ya no estaba asustada y no le temía a él, cosa que le aliviaba en extremo. Tuvo miedo de que ella no quisiera volver a saber nada de él. Además, sintió verdadero pánico cuando ella salió corriendo de la habitación. Sabía de muy buena tinta que no todas las ventanas estaban cubiertas y había podido salvarla por poco. La herida en su pierna ya había desaparecido cuando volvió a meterla en el dormitorio.

Hacía ya más de una hora que la dejó al cargo de un par de sirvientas y empezaba a impacientarse. Iban a ayudarla a bañarse porque aún estaba algo desorientada y a darle algo de ropa para que no anduviera desnuda por la casa. A él personalmente no le disgustaba su desnudez pero no quería que nadie que no fuera él la divisara.

Agarró otro documento y tras leerlo de forma superficial le puso el sello de la Hermandad y lo dejó en el montón que su mensajero debía llevar a la sede principal. Había decidido aprovechar el tiempo para arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes que no pudo mirar con anterioridad. Sin embargo, había asuntos que todavía le preocupaban. Un ejemplo era el caso de Sango. Ella no lo había dicho en todos esos años pero le asustaba la idea de que supiera tanto sobre ellos. Empezaba a plantearse seriamente el buscarle un mejor trabajo dentro de su mundo para tenerla bien vigilada.

Estaba cambiando de papeles cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió y apareció su mayordomo. Le hizo paso a Kagome y se marchó. Ella estaba encantadora. Vestía unos coquetos zapatos de charol negros, unos calcetines hasta la mitad de los muslos blancos, una minifalda de tablas grisácea, una camisa de seda blanca de mangas cortas y un lacito gris atado en el cuello. Parecía una colegiala así vestida. Además, los lacitos blancos que recogían su cabello en dos coletas, le daban un toque de inocencia que le cautivaba por completo.

Incapaz de decir una sola palabra se levantó y le ofreció asiento en los sofás. Ella se dirigió hacia ellos y se sentó esperando a que hablara.

- Estoy seguro de que tendrás muchas preguntas.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza e hizo un mohín angustiada.

- Yo contestaré a todo e intentaré darte las mejores respuestas posibles- sonrió- te lo enseñaré todo, Kagome.

- Gracias.

- Pero antes…

Se arrodilló frente a ella y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajita de terciopelo de color azul marino. La abrió sin ceremonias mostrando una hermosa sortija de compromiso. La sortija se componía por un anillo con el adorno de una rosa de oro blanco e incrustaciones de zafiros. Era una pieza de joyería única que había pasado de generación en generación por su familia.

- ¿Me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa, Kagome?

Continuará…


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12:**

Kagome se sentía como una auténtica colegiala vestida con ese atuendo y sentada en una silla mientras Inuyasha daba vueltas alrededor y le explicaba todo lo relativo a la sociedad de vampiros. No se sentía de esa forma desde que iba al orfanato y durante su estancia allí, nunca se imaginó que terminaría de aquella forma. ¿Quién le iba a decir que iba a acabar siendo un vampiro? Por aquel entonces, tenía pánico a los vampiros y los zombis, odiaba que sus compañeros de cuarto le hicieran burla con eso. ¿Qué pensarían si la vieran en ese momento?

Suspiró como lo haría cualquier adolescente aburrido en la clase de aritmética y dejó que su vista viajara por el despacho de Inuyasha. ¡Cuánto lujo! Monumentales ventanales de hermosas cristaleras, largas cortinas de terciopelo color burdeos, estanterías y vitrinas repletas de libros que parecían antiquísimos, alfombras orientales, sofás de la mejor calidad, el escritorio de madera de roble, todas las sillas bien tapizadas y realmente cómodas. Todo parecía muy caro y denotaba una gran riqueza. Una riqueza que pertenecía por completo a Inuyasha ya que sus explicaciones le daban a entender que él no había heredado nada, se había hecho a sí mismo. Siendo el hermano pequeño de dos machos, había tenido que montar sus propios negocios para conseguir todo ese dinero, se había logrado su propia reputación en la sociedad de vampiros y además, había logrado uno de los codiciados lugares en la asamblea de la Hermandad. A juzgar por lo que le contaba, la asamblea de la Hermandad era el único organismo de gobierno que existía en aquella sociedad y formar parte de sus veinte miembros era equivalente a ser un presidente en funciones.

Se tocó con la punta de la lengua los colmillos y se percató de que ya no estaban tan largos. Cuando tenía el cuello de Inuyasha cerca, le crecían, como si le estuvieran pidiendo en silencio que mordiera y se alimentase. Antes de su transformación completa, nunca le habían crecido los colmillos. No podía evitar sonreír al recordar aquellos momentos en los que tomaba sangre de vaca como complemento vitamínico. Había bromeado consigo misma llamándose vampiresa. ¡Qué acertadas habían sido sus palabras!

_Encendió la luz de la cocina y sacó de un armario una aspirina. Iba a tomársela con agua pero por qué no tomarla al mismo tiempo que las vitaminas. Total, eran líquidas y tomar agua antes le quitaría espacio. Abrió la nevera y sacó la botella que tenía reservada para las vitaminas. La rellenaba todas las semanas para asegurarse de que nunca le faltara y aunque era un poco caro, su cuerpo se lo agradecía cada vez que las tomaba. Se metió la aspirina en la boca y se llevó la botella a la boca para empezar a beber. Sabía muy bien y le costaba contenerse cada vez que las tomaba pero siempre encontraba el autocontrol suficiente para detenerse y guardar para el día siguiente. _

_- ¡Qué bueno!_

_Volvió a dejar la botella dentro de la nevera y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio para dormir y descansar el largo día. Al día siguiente empezaba a trabajar a las dos y tenía que preparar comida, ordenar su piso y lavar la ropa antes de marcharse de casa. _

_Apartó su futon para meterse dentro de él y sonrió cuando vio a Buyo acomodándose a sus pies. Iba a apagar la luz cuando en su espejo pudo ver que tenía los labios manchados. Manchas rojas de un líquido espeso y dulce. Se relamió los labios y se lamió los dedos con los que se había ayudado. A veces se sentía un poco vampiro y bromeaba consigo misma sobre el tema. Nunca había escuchado de ninguna persona que tomara sangre de vaca como complemento vitamínico. Aunque claro, los vampiros no existían, ¿no? No tenía nada de lo que preocuparse._

Se rió. No pudo soportar la risa que le entró al recordar aquella escena de su vida e interrumpió con sus carcajadas el discurso de Inuyasha. Él se detuvo abruptamente y la miró sin entender qué demonios le pasaba.

- ¿Te hace gracia que muchas vampiresas mueran intentando dar a luz a un tercer hijo?

- ¿Vampiresas muertas?, ¿tercer hijo? Igual había escogido un mal momento para reírse.

- Lo siento- se disculpó- es que estaba a otra cosa…

- No hace falta que lo jures.

Él se comportaba como un profesor disgustado con su rebelde alumna; ella se comportaba como una alumna que admitía haber hecho una diablura. ¿Cuándo habían pasado de ser novios a ser profesor y alumna? Ojala esa parte terminara pronto porque no le gustaba nada estar así con Inuyasha. Quería poder levantarse del asiento y besarle sin que él la interrumpiera para decir que debía continuar con la clase.

El ambiente se había quedado algo tenso a cuenta de su interrupción así que decidió contarle el motivo de su risa.

- Verás, es que antes bromeaba conmigo misma ya que no tenía amigos… y bueno… me llamaba vampiresa…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque bebía sangre- admitió- en la nevera tenía una botella opaca repleta de sangre de vaca y la usaba como complemento vitamínico- le explicó- cuando me sentía algo cansada o decaída bebía y me empezaba a sentir llena de energías- suspiró- al principio sólo necesitaba la sangre una vez al mes pero en este último mes, bebía casi todos los días…

- Eso es muy interesante.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- ¿Y nunca te pareció extraño que necesitaras beber sangre animal?

- Sí pero no me atrevía a decírselo a nadie…- musitó- de hecho, temía que tú lo descubrieras y me dejaras…

Inuyasha suspiró al escucharla y se peinó el pelo hacia atrás.

- Creo que ni aunque hubieras sido humano te hubiera dejado por eso…

Su confesión le hizo sonreír y se sentó recta y con las manos sobre el regazo para darle a entender al maestro que podía continuar con la lección. Inuyasha captó el mensaje y retomó su discurso en el punto en el que lo había dejado. La sociedad de vampiros tenía muchas normas, más de las que iba a poder recordar. Además, muchas de esas normas eran muy raras y también muy machistas. Al parecer, su sociedad había evolucionado muchísimo menos que la de los humanos o esa impresión le daba al menos.

El asunto del tutor le hizo pensar. Era una suerte ser huérfana y no contar con uno de esos porque en el caso contrario no podría casarse con Inuyasha sin su permiso. Por lo que Inuyasha le estaba contando, el tutor era el encargado de encontrar un buen marido para la hembra y ella necesitaba su permiso firmado y sellado con el sello de la familia para poder casarse. Además, él tenía derecho a mandar en prácticamente todos los ámbitos de su vida. Era como un perro guardián que velaba por mantener a una mujer basada en los arcaicos estereotipos de la Edad Media. Por suerte, Inuyasha parecía muy liberal en esos asuntos y nunca había intentado ordenarle nada.

Iba a casarse con Inuyasha. Él le pidió matrimonio y ella aceptó sin dudarlo un solo instante porque quería pasar el resto de sus días junto a ese hombre o macho (como decían ellos). Él se había mostrado feliz por ser aceptado y le prometió ponerse a organizar la boda en cuanto le enseñara unas nociones básicas sobre su nuevo mundo. Se casarían en otoño.

- Kagome, ¿tienes sed?

Kagome sacudió la cabeza para darle una negativa.

- Comprobemos si eso es cierto.

Inuyasha se arrodilló frente a ella, se apartó el cuello de la camisa y le mostró la palpitante y esplendorosa yugular. Había dos incisiones casi imperceptibles en ella. Se regeneraban muy de prisa las heridas. Ella miró su yugular y tuvo que tragar saliva con fuerza por el irrefrenable impulso de morderla que sintió. ¿Por qué? Ya se había alimentado durante la noche, no necesitaba más. De todas formas, sus colmillos crecieron en el interior de su boca y se le nubló la vista por la sed.

- Abre la boca.

Volvió a sacudir la boca pero él le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y terminó obedeciendo. Inuyasha tenía toda la pinta de estar dispuesto a abrírsela por la fuerza para descubrir la verdad.

- Tienes sed, ¿eh?- sonrió- no te preocupes, es normal.

- ¡No, no lo es!- exclamó angustiada- tú has dicho que con una vez al mes bastaba para mantener a raya la sed… - musitó- ¿por qué entonces me muero de sed? ¡Bebí mucho a noche!

- Porque acabas de pasar tu comunión- le explicó- necesitas algo más de sangre y a partir de aquí solo la tomarás una vez al mes.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Claro que sí.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y tuvo que apartar la mirada de la yugular de Inuyasha. O se tapaba y se apartaba de ella o iba a terminar lanzándose sobre él en busca de su deliciosa sangre. Se sentía como un animal salvaje incapaz de luchar contra sus instintos más básicos.

- Te dejaré tomar mi sangre pero antes quiero que me hagas un pequeño examen- la picó.

- ¿E-examen?

Odiaba los exámenes. Se ponía muy nerviosa siempre que había un examen y tenía que salir corriendo al baño para vomitar. Le temblaban las manos mientras escribía por lo que su letra quedaba poco clara y a veces hasta dejaba caer algunas lágrimas sobre el papel que corrían la tinta. En multitud de ocasiones se había mordido la lengua para intentar desviar sus nervios. ¡No, no quería hacer ningún examen!

- ¿Por qué pones esa cara?- la miró divertido- no va para nota y va a ser muy sencillo- le aseguró- tú sólo contesta a mis preguntas.

¿Preguntas?, ¿preguntas sobre qué? Ya empezaban a temblarle las manos aunque parecía que el examen iba a ser oral.

- ¿Es posible convertir a un humano en vampiro?

- Sí- eso lo había escuchado- pero nunca será tan fuerte como un vampiro que nació siéndolo.

- Bien- sonrió- ¿se puede convertir a cualquier otro ser que no sea humano en vampiro?

- No- eso también se lo había escuchado decir- porque los seres humanos son los únicos que tienen unos genes similares a los de los vampiros.

- Muy bien, Kagome- adoptó una pose pensativa- si muere el padre de una hembra, ¿quién pasa a ser su tutor?

- El pariente masculino más cercano- en ese asunto había estado especialmente atenta- y de no tenerlo, la Hermandad busca un tutor para ella.

- Perfecto. Última pregunta- le miró fijamente- ¿qué ocurre cuando un vampiro encuentra a su pareja definitiva?

Esa pregunta le hizo sonrojarse, pues Inuyasha se lo había explicado nada más aceptar ella su proposición de matrimonio. Se lo explicó, según él, para que ella supiera lo importante que era para él y para que comprobara si sentía exactamente lo mismo por él. Sí que lo sentía.

- Cuando un vampiro encuentra a su pareja… - descansó unos segundos- no puede volver a relacionarse con ninguna otra persona, vive por y para ese ser…- escondió la mirada avergonzada- su cuerpo grita únicamente por su sangre y si pierde a esa persona, no le quedan razones para vivir…

- Exacto- se apartó el cuello de la camisa- ven a por tu premio, Kagome.

Kagome miró su vena expuesta y no pudo evitar relamerse los labios de solo pensar en lo delicioso que era. Se levantó sin poder detener su cuerpo y no se detuvo hasta quedar pegada a él. Las puntas de sus zapatos chocaban contras las de él, sus caderas se pegaban a las suyas y sus pechos presionaban contra su tórax. Deseosa por lo que le aguardaba, se puso de puntillas y lamió su cuello con lentitud y descaro. Sus manos ascendieron sobre los musculosos brazos de Inuyasha hasta llegar a sus hombros y se sujetó a ellos para poder mantenerse de puntillas. Inuyasha era tan alto. Abrió la boca y rozó con sus colmillos la tierna carne de Inuyasha. Él jadeó de puro placer masculino. Ella ya no podía esperar más y clavó los colmillos.

El espeso líquido rojizo volvió a inundar su garganta, calentado su esófago y su estómago. La sangre de Inuyasha sabía tan sumamente bien aunque eso era algo que había descubierto antes. No necesitaba mucha pues su sed se estaba empezando a calmar definitivamente. Sin embargo, su deseo por el hombre aumentaba progresivamente.

- Hay algo que se me olvidó decirte… - le comentó Inuyasha- aunque ya te lo supondrás… mmm…- gimió- tomar sangre aumenta el deseo sexual…

Sí, ya se lo suponía a juzgar por los escalofríos y la ansiedad que estaba sufriendo todo su cuerpo. Abrió la camisa de Inuyasha de un tirón mientras que sentía sus manos bajo su falda. Iban a hacer el amor allí mismo y nada ni nadie les detendría.

Se equivocó al pensar aquello cuando sonaron unos golpes en la puerta.

- ¿Amo Inuyasha?

…

¿Cómo osaban interrumpirle mientras estaba en la biblioteca con Kagome?, ¿cómo se les ocurría la estúpida idea de intentar que se detuviera cuando estaba tan ansioso?, ¿quién era el inepto que estaba arriesgando su existencia de aquella forma? No iba a soltar a Kagome, no todavía. Necesitaba hacer el amor con ella en ese mismo instante y sabía que ella estaba igual de ansiosa. Su deseo por satisfacerla a ella era aún mayor que el deseo de obtener su propia satisfacción.

Decidido a ignorar el llamado, continuó con su labor y empujó a Kagome hasta el sofá. Se tiró sobre él con ella entre sus brazos y utilizó su brazo derecho para detener la caída y evitar que ella se hiciera el más mínimo daño. Continuó besándola mientras sus ansiosas manos acariciaban los muslos desnudos. Aquellos malditos calcetines le daban un aspecto muy sexi a sus ya deliciosas piernas. Subió la falda para dejarla enrollada en sus caderas e iba a arrancarle la ropa interior cuando una voz más autoritaria le hizo detenerse.

- ¡Inuyasha!- era su padre- tienes un minuto para colocarte bien la ropa y abrir.

- ¡Padre!

Su padre no dijo nada más y él estaba seguro de que cumpliría su palabra si le obligaba a hacerlo. Levantó a Kagome del sofá y él mismo le recolocó toda la ropa. Después intentó abrocharse los botones de la camisa pero Kagome se la había abierto de un tirón. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar ese momento en que ella había perdido totalmente el control. Tendría que recibir a su padre con ese aspecto.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. Su padre iba acompañado del sinvergüenza de Naraku Tatewaki, el tipejo que espiaba a Kagome. Ni por asomo iba a permitir que se acercara a ella.

- Quiero una explicación.

No iba a ser educado, no iba a saludar y no iba a haber ninguna presentación allí. Quería saber por qué demonios su padre se había atrevido a presentarse en su casa en compañía de aquel engendro y deshacerse de él.

- Tenemos que hablar, Inuyasha.

- No tengo nada que hablar con él.

- Después de que escuches esto, lo tendrás.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?, ¿por qué su padre parecía estar tan preocupada? Algo grave debía de estar pasando. Gruñendo por lo bajo les dejó entrar a los dos en el despacho y antes de que pudiera ofrecerles asiento, Naraku se dirigió hacia Kagome y la abrazó como si tuviera todo el derecho a hacerlo. Furioso y celoso por el comportamiento del otro macho, se dirigió hacia él y lo apartó de un empellón. Naraku se tambaleó pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio.

¿Cómo se atrevía a abrazar a Kagome? Kagome era su hembra, era suya y nadie podía osar mirarla tan siquiera sin su permiso. Por lo que acababa de hacer aquel tipejo tenía todo el derecho a matarle y de la peor de las formas. ¡Perfecto! Deseaba matarle desde la primera vez que lo vio rondando por los alrededores del departamento de Kagome. Se había detenido porque era un miembro de la Hermandad y eso le daba ciertos privilegios pero ni con esas podría librarse de lo que le esperaba por su descaro. Encima el tío estaba casado y tenía una hija. ¡Menudo hijo de puta!

- Inuyasha, relájate.

- ¡Es él quien ha intentado propasarse con mi hembra!

- Inuyasha, no es así.

Su padre estaba intentando ser conciliador y se ponía de parte de Naraku, no podía creerlo.

- Si se hubiera tratado de madre hubieras reaccionado igual.

- Sí que lo hubiera hecho-admitió- pero esto se trata de algo muy diferente. Él tiene derecho a abrazarla.

- ¡No lo tiene!

- Sí que lo tiene- insistió- él es su tutor.

¿Su tutor? Tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto. Ese tipo no tenía ningún derecho a reclamar la tutela de Kagome. Él iba a reclamarla como su futura pareja para que le permitieran casarse con ella.

- ¡Eso es mentira!

- Él es su tío.

Todas las piezas empezaron a encajar como un puzle en su cabeza. Después de aquel día en el departamento de Kagome, había empezado a investigar a Naraku Tatewaki. Él era el hermano menor de dos y no le había tocado nada de herencia por lo tanto. Se casó con una rica pero horrorosa heredera y así obtuvo su fortuna. Años después su hermano mayor y su esposa murieron en un accidente automovilístico (cosa realmente sospechosa) y su hija pasó a estar bajo la tutela de Naraku. ¿Kagome era esa hija perdida?

Descubrir que Kagome era un vampiro fue toda una sorpresa pero pudo asimilarla en cuestión de segundos. Descubrir que además era hija de un vampiro tan importante, heredera de grandes riquezas y pupila legal de ese desgraciado, era demasiado. Ni de coña iba a dejar a Kagome a solas con ese bastardo. Aún así, necesitaba asegurarse, saber que sus conclusiones eran acertadas.

- ¿Es hija de Higurashi?

- Sí- confirmó su padre- ella es Kagome Higurashi.

Se volvió hacia Kagome y vio el terror y la confusión en sus ojos. Ella no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo en ese momento y el golpe le estaba resultando mucho más duro que a él. En cuestión de veinticuatro horas había descubierto que era un vampiro, había aceptado casarse con él, había conocido a su tío y tutor legal y se había enterado de quién era después de más de diez años en la ignorancia y el anonimato. El golpe debía de estar resultado realmente duro para la joven.

- Yo… - habló- yo no recuerdo nada de eso…

No iba a permitir que Naraku Tatewaki se llevara a Kagome. ¡Por encima de su cadáver!

- No te la llevarás- sentenció.

- Soy su tutor, es mi derecho.

- Te denunciaré ante la Hermandad- le amenazó- tú permitiste que se escapara, que perdiera la memoria y que acabara en un orfanato humano- le acusó- ¡fuiste un mal tutor!

- Yo no fui un mal tutor, Kagome siempre fue una niña problemática- explicó- se dedicaba a atormentar a mi hija por sus carencias, le hablaba mal a mi mujer y se pasaba el día intentando escapar. Nunca quiso comprender que le correspondía obedecerme como su tutor.

No le creía. Una persona con un carácter tan dulce como el de Kagome no podía haberse comportado de aquella forma bajo ningún concepto. Estaba seguro de que Naraku Tatewaki mentía y tenía toda la pinta de ser un mentiroso consumado. Sin embargo, a él no iba a engañarle. Demostraría sus negligencias como tutor ante la Hermandad costara lo que costase y lograría que le dieran a él su tutela al tomar su mano en matrimonio. Al tener como único pariente masculino con vida a Naraku, podría conseguir una excepción.

- Kagome se queda aquí, conmigo.

- Inuyasha no puedes hacer eso- volvió a intervenir su padre- debes cumplir las leyes que tú mismo juraste hacer que se cumplieran.

- Quizá no quiera seguir perteneciendo a la Hermandad si eso supone abandonar a Kagome…

Su padre se encontraba a pocos centímetros de él en menos de un segundo y le observaba como si no le reconociera. De repente, cerró el puño y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago que le hizo doblarse de dolor y caer de rodillas en el suelo.

- ¡Inuyasha!

Kagome se arrodilló junto a él y acarició su cabello y su espalda con amoroso cuidado. Su padre, se arrodilló frente a él, se inclinó y le habló al oído.

- No digas más tonterías- murmuró- no tienes nada que hacer ahora mismo. Reserva todas tus fuerzas para la Hermandad, lucha entonces por ella.

- Pero…

- Si de verdad la amas, harás las cosas bien por ella- continuó- paso a paso, hijo mío.

Hacer las cosas bien iba a costarle el alma. Kagome no iba a entenderlo, ni él mismo lograba terminar de entenderlo. Tenía que permitir que se la llevaran para poder recuperarla.

- Señor Tatewaki, puede llevarse a su sobrina.

Kagome tembló junto a él, estaba aterrada. No pudo evitar volverse hacia ella y abrazarla para que todos sus temores se disiparan. Nunca permitiría que nadie le hiciera ningún daño y ella tenía que saberlo. Le había demostrado lo mucho que la amaba en multitud de ocasiones y de diferentes maneras. Ella debía saber que él no dejaría las cosas así y que la buscaría. Aquello no era un adiós, era un hasta luego.

- Esto no durará eternamente, Kagome- murmuró en su oído- estaré a tu lado de nuevo antes de que puedas darte cuenta.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se aferró a su camisa como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Te amo, Inuyasha.

Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba de sus labios. Sabía que ella lo amaba, siempre lo había sabido pero nunca le había escuchado decirlo tan claramente. ¿De dónde iba a sacer las fuerzas suficientes para romper el abrazo?, ¿de dónde sacaría la entereza para dejarla marchar? Su respuesta llegó cuando ella fue arrancada de sus brazos por su padre. Vio como su tío la abrazaba y le miraba sintiéndose infinitamente superior a él. ¡Bastardo!- pensó- quien ríe el último, ríe mejor.

- Por fin volverás a tu hogar, Kagome- le escuchó decir- tu tía y tu prima también están deseando verte. Te hemos echado mucho de menos.

No se creía sus palabras. En cuanto Kikio se enterara de que quería casarse con Kagome la odiaría y su tía tenía toda la pinta de ser la peor pesadilla de cualquier chica inocente como Kagome. Ella no sobreviviría en esa casa. Si se escapó una vez fue por algo que debieron hacerle allí y él lo averiguaría. Iba a investigar todo lo relacionado con Naraku Tatewaki para intentar hundirle y estaba seguro de que encontraría algo lo suficientemente comprometido como para meterlo en los calabozos de la Hermandad y quitarle la tutela de Kagome.

Se levantó del suelo haciendo una mueca de dolor por la fuerza que había empleado su padre al golpearle y miró furioso las manos de su tío acariciando la espalda de Kagome. Un tío no acariciaba así a su sobrina, estaba seguro.

- ¿Hay algo que tengas que recoger, Kagome?- le preguntó- ¿ropa?, ¿joyas?

- No… - musitó ella- está todo en mi departamento.

- Antes de llevarte a casa iremos allí a recoger tus cosas.

Estaba siendo amable con ella pero a él no le engañaba. Ese tipo ocultaba algo. Vio como le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros para guiarla hacia la salida y tuvo que frenar sus propios pies y sus puños. Ella era su hembra, su pareja… su cuerpo, su corazón y su mente lo sabían y se negaban a dejarla marchar.

- Padre, sujétame o voy a matarlo.

Su padre le tenía atrapado dentro del círculo de sus brazos antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso detrás de Kagome. Un rugido animal surgió en su pecho, subió por su garganta y salió por su boca cuando vio desaparecer su cuerpo. Sus colmillos crecieron reclamando la sangre del individuo que osaba alejarla de él, sus ojos adquirieron el tono rubí característico por la rabia y sus músculos se tensaron ante el esfuerzo por liberarse del abrazo de su padre.

En ese momento era un macho con el corazón partido en pedazos. Era un macho deseoso de matar a todo aquel que se interpusiera entre él y su hembra. Era un macho que había perdido todo ápice de racionalidad y sólo se impulsaba por el deseo de matar y destruir. Necesitó largos minutos para lograr retomar el control de su cuerpoy aún así su padre no se atrevió a soltarle. Desconfiaba de él y de sus instintos y no le extrañaba. Él también lo hacía. Podría haber descuartizado a Naraku delante de Kagome pero con eso solo hubiera logrado que ella le temiera y que la Hermandad lo condenase.

- Se la ha llevado…

- No por mucho tiempo- le aseguró su padre- iremos a pedir su mano.

- ¿Y si él no me la concede?

- Empezaremos a meter presión.

Continuará…


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13:**

Nunca se había sentido tan perdida como en ese momento. Tres horas antes estaba en la mansión de Inuyasha a punto de hacer el amor con el que iba a ser su futuro marido y en ese momento, estaba en otra mansión totalmente diferente con el que se suponía que era su tutor legal y su tío. Al parecer, sus padres murieron cuando ella era niña y se la llevaron a vivir a casa de sus tíos. Por lo que había escuchado hasta el momento, no debió de ser una niña obediente sino que todo lo contrario. Les dio toda clase de problemas y aun así querían acogerla en su hogar. Debían de ser muy buena gente.

Su tío se llamaba Naraku Tatewaki. Él no tenía el apellido Higurashi debido a que lo cambió por el de la familia de su mujer el casarse con ella. Era mucho más alto que ella pero ni con esas alcanzaba la estatura de Inuyasha. Un hombre delgado con poco músculo pero atractivo. Tenía un aire a una estrella de rock y eso gustaba mucho a las mujeres. Llevaba el cabello castaño largo recogido en una coleta alta, la tez muy blanca como la de ella y unos ojos violetas realmente llamativos. ¿Tendrían todos los vampiros unos ojos de esos colores que tanto resaltaban? Ella tenía ojos color chocolate, nada particularmente llamativo.

Cuando conoció a su tía no pudo salir del asombro por la clara diferencia física que había entre su tío y ella. No quería ser mal educada pero su tía tenía un aspecto horroroso. Nunca había visto una mujer más fea y que tuviera una mirada más calculadora que aquella. También era más alta que ella, increíblemente delgada, tenía la piel muy estirada en el rostro, los ojos color rubí, nariz puntiaguda, labios casi inexistentes y unos dientes que daban verdadero asco. Aunque claro, la guinda del pastel la ponía su vestido decimonónico. Ella había vestido de mercadillo y con ropa pasada de moda durante mucho tiempo debido a su economía pero esa mujer estaba forrada. Podría esforzarse un poquito más en parecer mujer.

En último lugar pero no menos importante se encontraba su prima, Kikio. Ella llevaba más de media hora mirándola como si fuera una visión, incapaz de creer que realmente estuviera ante ella. Se empezaba a sentir como un animal de circo. Kikio no era espectacularmente hermosa, ni fea. Claramente, era hija de esas dos personas tan diferentes y había heredado muchas cosas buenas en su físico pero también malas. Era la típica chica del montón pero que sabía cómo vestirse y maquillarse para llamar la atención de los hombres. Felicidades por ella. Como ya parecía ser costumbre, Kikio también era más alta que ella pero en cuanto a su peso, parecía ser de una constitución muy parecida. Igual no tenía la curva de la cintura tan cerrada como la suya o los pechos del mismo tamaño pero era más o menos igual. Su cabello negro y laceo estaba muy bien arreglado con espuma, su tez era tan blanca como la suya propia pero no sus ojos. Tenía los mismos ojos de su madre, la misma mirada. Igual se equivocaba al juzgarla por las apariencias pero parecía fría e incluso mala.

- ¿No decís nada?

Fue su tío quien terminó con aquel incómodo silencio que se estaba cerniendo sobre el grupo.

- ¿De dónde ha salido ella?- preguntó Kikio.

- Ayer fue su comunión- anunció su tío- gracias a ello pude encontrarla.

- ¿Fuiste tú quien realizó el rito?- quiso saber su tía.

Su tío se quedó largos segundos en silencio con los puños apretados a los costados. Por un momento, tuvo la sensación de que le hubiera gustado ser él quien le ofreciera su sangre en aquel día. Pero eso no era posible, ¿no? Inuyasha le explicó y también le enseñó como un mordisco podía aumentar el deseo sexual. Aunque su tío se habría contenido con ella, ¿no? No debía pensar esas cosas de su tío ahora que por fin tenía una familia.

- No- contestó al fin- fue Inuyasha Taisho.

- ¿Cómo?

Su prima se adelantó un paso y dejó que se viera en su expresión la rabia que le inspiraba aquella noticia. ¿Estaría su primera enamorada de Inuyasha? Ojala que no fuera eso porque ella no pensaba renunciar a él.

- ¡Inuyasha nunca ofrece su sangre a nadie!

- Pues ha hecho una excepción- continuó su padre- ahora, me gustaría hablar en privado con Kagome.

Su tía no necesitó que le dijeran nada más: se dio media vuelta sin dirigirle una sola palabra y se marchó. Su prima, en cambio, necesitó que su tío la apremiara a salir del despacho y no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de frustración. Cada vez estaba más segura de que no se había equivocado al pensar que ella estaba enamorada de Inuyasha. En realidad, no le extrañaba y tampoco le extrañaría enterarse de que había un ejército de mujeres detrás de él. Pero Inuyasha la amaba a ella y ella le amaba a él.

Su tío le ofreció asiento en una de las cómodas sillas frente al escritorio y ella se sentó obedientemente. Quería empezar bien con su nueva familia para que ellos le permitieran estar con Inuyasha. Odiaba tener que obedecer a un tutor pero no estaba tan mal que fuera su tío. Así al menos podría descubrir cosas sobre sus padres biológicos, toda su familia y su mundo.

Recorrió con la mirada el despacho de su tío descubriendo que era la mitad de grande que el de Inuyasha y que tenía una decoración mucho más pobre. Se podía ver claramente la diferencia de alcance económico entre uno y el otro.

- Seguro que estás muy confundida, Kagome- comenzó su tío- tengo aquí algo que te hará sentir mejor.

Kagome tomó en sus manos la caja que le ofrecía su tío y la miró con desconfianza. ¿Qué sería? No dudó en abrirla y descubrió que dentro había un libro, no… más bien era un álbum de fotos. En la tapa de cuero estaba escrito con letras de oro: "Higurashi". ¿Sería un álbum de fotos familiar?, ¿salían sus padres allí? Tenía que verlo. Abrió la tapa emocionada y se quedó fascinada ante la primera fotografía. Era una boda y no necesitaba que le dijeran que los que se casaban eran sus padres. Su padre parecía ser tan alto como todos los vampiros que iba conociendo mientras que su madre era una vampiresa menuda, como ella. Él tenía el cabello azabache corto y peinado hacia atrás con gomina. Ella llevaba el pelo castaño recogido en un hermoso tocado. Los dos eran de tez blanca y rasgos delicados. Su padre tenía hermosos ojos color violeta (como los de su tío), su madre tenía ojos castaños sin llegar a su tonalidad chocolate.

- ¡Qué guapos eran!- exclamó fascinada por las fotos de la boda.

- Sí que lo eran- musitó su tío- tu madre tenía muchísimos pretendientes pero ella sólo aceptó a tu padre.

Le pareció escuchar cierto tono de rabia o tal vez resquemor en sus palabras pero no le prestó demasiada atención. En ese momento, estaba demasiado ocupada mirando las fotografías de sus padres. También pudo ver fotos de su viaje de novios y más delante de una mujer ya embarazada y feliz. Poco después, su madre lucía una melena rizada alborotada, el rostro sudoroso, ojeras y bolsas en los ojos pero sonreía mientras sostenía un bebé entre sus brazos. El bebé tenía cabello azabache y ojos color chocolate.

- Ese fue el día en que naciste, Kagome.

No necesitaba la indicación para saber que se trataba de ella. Había montones de fotografías en las que salía ella sola o con sus padres. Se veía una niña siempre menuda que crecía lentamente, vestía carísimos vestidos de marca y sonreía feliz. ¡Claro que era feliz con sus padres!

- ¿Cómo se llamaban?

- Tu padre se llamaba Onigumo por nuestro abuelo. Tu madre se llamaba Sonomi porque nació cuando florecen unas flores con ese nombre.

- ¿Y yo?, ¿por qué me llamo Kagome?

- Es el nombre de una estrella- le explicó- tus padres aseguraban haber visto esa estrella cuando tú naciste.

Siguió pasando hojas pero hubo un momento en que ya no había más fotografías. Aquel debió ser el punto en el que fallecieron sus padres y ella pasó a vivir en casa de sus tíos. Cerró el álbum de nuevo y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

….

- ¿Por qué?- lanzó un juego de té al suelo- ¿por qué tiene que seguir viva?- pataleó una mesa- ¿por qué tiene que seguir siendo hermosa?- empujó un sofá- ¿por qué él se ha tenido que fijar en ella?

La madre de Kikio se mantuvo firme en la entrada del salón mientras observaba el desastre que estaba provocando su hija. No convenía intervenir cuando Kikio tenía una de esas terribles pataletas. Había que esperar a que se tranquilizara para instruirla y enseñarle cómo debía actuar en esa situación. ¡Qué poco sabía su hija!

- ¡Esa maldita mocosa!- exclamó- siempre me lo roba todo… siempre…

Kikio se sentó en uno de los sofás pero no duró ni dos segundos sentada y volvió a levantarse para dar vueltas por la habitación como un perro enjaulado.

- Y como de costumbre, papá se pone de su parte- se mordió el labio- ¿por qué?

Se peinó el cabello hacia atrás y respiró hondo antes de mirar a su madre en busca de su sabiduría. Su madre al fin se movió del sitio y se sentó en el sofá.

- Ahora mismo vas a recoger todo esto para cuando venga tu prima.

- ¿Por qué?- se enojó de nuevo- no pienso sentarme a tomar el té con ella.

- Sí que lo harás- le aseguró- te sentarás siempre junto a ella, le enseñarás la casa, iréis juntas de compras…

¡- No!- gritó- ¡Eso nunca!

Kikio volvió a alterarse y empezó una vez más a golpear todos los muebles mientras repetía una y otra vez lo mucho que odiaba a su prima. Su madre tuvo que esperar durante más de cinco minutos a que Kikio volviera a calmarse y entonces continuó.

- Debes hacerte su amiga.

- ¿Por qué?- se sentó en un sofá frente a ella- la odio…

- ¿Quieres tener a Inuyasha para ti?

- ¡Sí!

- Pues está claro que él la quiere a ella y no va a ceder- colocó sus manos sobre su regazo- por lo tanto, tendremos que hacer que Kagome no quiera estar con él- le explicó- la llave para destruir la resistencia de Inuyasha es esa pequeña perra…

- ¿Me estás proponiendo que la engañe?

- Sí y no- sonrió- hazle creer que eres su amiga pero no hará falta que mientas mucho más. Lo único que tendrás que hacer es enseñarle todos esos periódicos en los que aparece Inuyasha rodeado de mujeres o después de haber asesinado a algún humano.

Su madre se levantó, se acercó hacia los ventanales del pequeño salón del té y abrió la cortina para mirar el cielo nocturno.

- Conozco a Kagome, ella es igual que su madre- se cruzó de brazos- ambas son débiles de espíritu, muy influenciables… - rió- no será nada difícil menguar su espíritu.

Kikio asintió satisfecha y por fin pudo suspirar aliviada. Tenía un plan y parecía que iba a ser el mejor que tendría para conseguir su premio. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar mirar a su madre y preguntarse qué era lo que le estaba ocultando. Siempre había sospechado que la muerte de sus tíos no fue accidental y en esos últimos días, algo le decía que el asesino estaba más cerca de ella de lo que imaginaba.

….

Su tío la estrechaba tan fuertemente entre sus brazos que casi no podía ni respirar. Comprendía que se hubiera emocionado tanto como ella viendo las fotos y que debiera estar deseando hacerlo desde hacía mucho tiempo pero empezaba ahogarla. Su tío estaba resultando ser muy cariñoso y un hombre muy bueno. Seguía sin lograr entender cómo había podido huir de él, de esa casa. Él la quería, deseaba que se sintiera a gusto en su hogar, que tuviera todo lo que nunca había poseído.

Tuvo que realizar un gran trabajo para conseguir separarse de él y dio dos pasos atrás para romper un poco la cercanía. Por regla general, no le gustaba estar tan cerca de ningún hombre que no fuera Inuyasha y sabía que a él tampoco le gustaba. Su tío la miró sorprendido y un poco decepcionado por su reacción. No quiso herirle pero había aprendido con la edad que era mejor mantener ciertas distancias.

- Yo… bueno… estoy algo cansada…

- Claro, no lo pensé- le dio el álbum de fotos para que lo guardara- ¿por qué no vas a tomar el té con tu tía y con tu prima?

¿De verdad era necesario? Estaba cansada de verdad, necesitaba tumbarse un rato para pensar y su tía y su prima no tenían pinta de querer tomar el té con ella. Aun así, se vio siendo empujada hacia el pequeño saloncito de té donde ellas dos se encontraban preparando la cubertería. Su tío le hizo sentarse en uno de los sofás y se sentó junto a ella logrando sorprenderla. Lo lógico hubiera sido sentarse con su mujer, ¿no? Su prima se sentó al otro lado y le hizo sentir un poco acorralada.

Aceptó con unas palabras de agradecimiento su taza de té y le dio un sorbo al caliente líquido. Estaba delicioso y tenía un toque de limón, justo como a ella le gustaba. ¿Lo sabrían ellas? o ¿fue pura casualidad? No pudo evitar preguntarse si cuando era pequeña estuvo tomando té en ese encantador saloncito inglés o si alguna vez fue llevada al despacho de su tío por cometer alguna diablura. A juzgar por lo que dijeron de ella, sí que debió ser arrastrada hasta allí en más de una ocasión. Sus tíos estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que ella se sintiera a gusto en su casa, lo menos que podía hacer era corresponderles y disculparse.

- Yo… - dejó la taza sobre el plato- me gustaría disculparme.

- ¿Disculparte?- su tío le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros-¿por qué?

- Antes, en la casa de Inuyasha comentaste que yo era una niña problemática- se encogió de hombres- quería disculparme por las molestias que causé entonces y ahora al aparecer de esta manera…

- ¡No digas tonterías, prima!

De repente se vio oprimida por los brazos y el cuerpo de su prima. No parecía una chica tan escandalosa e impulsiva. Le estaba apretando tan fuerte como su tío en el despacho y volvía a tener problemas de respiración. Si su tía daba también esa clase de abrazos iba a tener problemas respiratorios. Abrazos… nunca en su vida había recibido tantos abrazos de personas diferentes. Le gustaba aunque dolieran un poquito.

Sonrió por el entusiasmo de su prima y miró a su tío para ver qué pensaba él. Naraku observaba a su hija y no a ella como si no pudiera creerse lo que estaba pasando ante sus propios ojos. Parecía no dar crédito a que su hija la estuviera abrazando y eso le hizo sentirse un poco extraña. ¿Sería teatro? No podía imaginarse que alguien pudiera mostrarse de esa forma a propósito pero su prima tampoco parecía la clase de chica que se comportaba de esa forma. Sacudió la cabeza enojada consigo misma. Sus tíos estaban acogiéndola en su casa sin compromisos y encima le mostraban cariño. Debía dejar de sospechar de ellos de una maldita vez.

- No tienes que disculparte por nada- le aseguró- tú siempre fuiste una buena chica aunque un poco traviesa.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- S-sí… - continuó su tío balbuceando- u-un po-poco traviesa…

Su tía estaba abriendo la boca, a punto de decir algo cuando sonaron unos toques en la puerta.

- ¿Amo Naraku?

- Adelante.

Se abrió la puerta del salón del té y entró un hombre anciano con pinta de ser el mayordomo.

- Tiene visita- miró a todos los asistentes- es para usted y para la señorita Higurashi.

- ¿De quién se trata?

- El señor Taisho con su joven hijo.

Kagome no pudo evitar levantarse del sitio emocionada por las palabras del mayordomo. ¡Inuyasha había ido a buscarla! No es que deseara deshacerse tan pronto de su familia pero prefería vivir con él y ya visitaría a sus tíos de vez en cuando.

- ¿Qué le digo?

- Que pasen por favor- suplicó Kagome.

- Que pasen- ordenó Naraku.

Kagome se llevó las manos al pecho y esperó impaciente a que Inuyasha llegara hasta allí. Curiosamente, podía oler su sangre acercándose.

….

¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso por ver a Kagome? Bueno, a lo mejor el factor tutor era el que alteraba la ecuación que siempre fue tan sencilla. Todo se complicaba cada vez más y más. La verdad es que las cosas parecían mil veces más sencillas cuando ella era una humana y él un vampiro. Primero había venido su comunión y hasta le pareció una ventaja porque así no tendría que convertirla y no se sentiría mal. Ahora bien, la comunión vino acompañada de una vampiresa que había vivido una vida humana y no sabía nada de su mundo por lo que estaba atemorizada. Había pasado un rato horrible intentando que no le tuviera miedo y había tenido que permitir que se hiciera aquella pequeña quemadura para que se percatara de todo y despertara. Después, todo parecía volver a ir bien cuando le pidió el matrimonio y ella aceptó. Pediría ante la Hermandad la tutoría de una vampiresa huérfana y se casaría con ella. El plan parecía perfecto hasta que apareció su padre con Naraku y todo se enredó. ¿Su tío?, ¿único parienta masculino con vida?, ¿Kagome última descendiente del gran linaje Higurashi?

No podía impedirle que se la llevara por más que le tentara la idea, ni siquiera podía reclamar ante la Hermanadad. Acababa de intentarlo una hora atrás y los resultados fueron funestos.

_- ¿A qué se debe esta llamada al código de las tutorías?_

_- Me gustaría denunciar la mala tutoría de un vampiro hacia su pupila._

_El juez alzó una ceja ante sus palabras y selló unos documentos antes de volver al caso._

_- ¿De quién se trata?_

_- Naraku Tatewaki._

_- Naraku Tatewaki ha reclamado su legítima tutoría esta misma mañana- declaró el juez- apenas hace un par de horas que habrá podido ir a buscarla. No ha tenido tiempo de cometer ninguna de las infracciones estipuladas en el código._

_- Las cometió hace quince años, cuando ella era niña._

_- Explíquese._

_Bien, le daba una oportunidad de defender su teoría. Tenía que aferrarse con uñas y dientes a sus palabras. _

_- Él permitió que Kagome se escapara de la casa- argumentó- no la buscó lo suficiente, la dieron por muerta en seguida y además, si ella se escapó fue por algo- reflexionó- ella estaba huyendo de algo._

_- ¿Tiene pruebas concluyentes de su acusación?_

_- En todos los periódicos aparece la fecha en la que Kagome desapareció y al día siguiente se le dio por muerta._

_Era cierto. Llevaba todo un cargamento de periódicos de la época en los que aparecía una fotografía de una más que encantadora niña. Recordaba haber visto su foto en la fecha y recordaba haber quedado cautivado por la belleza de la pequeña. De hecho, se había propuesto enviar una carta para pedir su mano cuando ocurrió el accidente de los padres. Esa niña le hizo replantearse el matrimonio y esa misma niña convertida en mujer, lo cambió por completo. Kagome estaba destinada a él y nadie podría cambiarlo. _

_- ¿Y tiene pruebas de que a esa niña se la tratara mal?_

_- Yo… no…_

_Mentir no era una opción aunque el premio fuera Kagome._

_- Le informaré de que conozco a Naraku Tatewaki desde hace muchísimos años y conocí a esa niña bajo su tutela- se quitó las gafas- en las fiestas había que encerrarla para evitar que armara escándalos, tampoco podían llevársela a otras fiestas porque les dejaba en ridículo y era por norma general una niña problemática con carita de ángel- suspiró- ¡Que no te engañe Taisho! No sé si esa niña ha madurado con la edad y ha modificado su comportamiento pero yo si fuera Naraku no la hubiera vuelto a acoger de esa forma. Hay que alabar a ese buen vampiro._

_- ¡No!_

_¡Maldita sea! Naraku y el juez eran amigos y al aparecer el juez conoció a Kagome de pequeña pero tampoco dijo que la viera comportarse mal directamente. Tenía la sensación de que sus tíos iban contando esas mentiras a la gente mientras que la pobre Kagome se quedaba encerrada en su casa. ¿Por qué?_

_- Pero, señoría… - intentó apelar._

_- ¡Caso cerrado!_

El juez dio el martillazo en ese momento y todo quedó en silencio. No tenía nada que hacer contra la palabra de su honorable juez y ya sólo le quedaba una última baza. Aunque su padre parecía muy tranquilo con todo ese asunto y se comportaba como si tuviera un plan maestro que resolvería todo el entuerto.

¡Qué ganas tenía de ver a Kagome! Llevaba cerca de cuatro horas separado de ella pero habían sido las cuatro horas más largas de su vida. Tenía pánico a que su propuesta fuera rechazada y que además le prohibieran volver a verla. Ese tipejo podía hacer prácticamente todo lo que se le antojase con Kagome. Por otra parte, ese hecho le generaba cierto terror. Su tío sabía que Kagome estaba viviendo como humana, había conseguido localizarla y aun así no se la llevó, no reclamó su tutela en ese momento. Esperó pacientemente desde las sombras hasta que ella pasara por su comunión y entonces dio el golpe. ¿Por qué? Era cierto que le prohibió entrar en su coto de caza pero él podría haber ido a reclamar ante un juez que le permitiesen recogerla y él habría tenido que ceder aunque no le gustase. Había muchas cosas que no cuadraban en el puzle y había otra que aún le preocupaba más. Tenía la extraña sensación de que ese hombre deseaba a Kagome. Igual era una tontería o los terribles celos y la rabia que lo consumían los que provocaban aquello, pero ese terror era real en él.

El mayordomo les indicó que podían presentarse ante los amos y les guió hasta una salita de té que le resultó bastante pobre. Lo único que mereciera la pena en ese lugar, lo único verdaderamente valioso, era su pequeña Kagome. Ella llevaba aún esa ropa similar a la de una colegiala e ignorando por completo a su tío corrió hacia él. Le encantaba que fuera tan malditamente espontánea y tan desobediente con su tutor.

La recibió encantado entre sus brazos y no se cortó ni un pelo besándola y estrechándola entre sus brazos ante la mirada atónita de la vieja señora Tatewaki y Kikio. Lo de Kikio le apenó un poco por lo ocurrido anteriormente pero también le aterrorizó. Ojala no le hiciera nada malo a Kagome ahora que había descubierto quién era ella para él. Su tío, sin embargo, le observaba como si fuera un terrible enemigo al que hubiera que aplastar. ¿Cómo debía tomarse esa reacción?

- Inuyasha… ejem…

Su padre fue quien le hizo soltar a Kagome y recordar que debía mantener unos buenos modales para lo que se avecinaba.

- ¿A qué debo el honor de esta inesperada visita?

Directo al grano, justo como a él le gustaba.

- Vengo a hacerle una petición.

Se giró hacia Kagome e hincó una rodilla en el suelo. Sostuvo una de sus manos con su mano izquierda y con la derecha le mostró el anillo de compromiso y las hermosas alianzas, herencia de su familia. Ella volvió a mirar los anillos fascinada y unas gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

- Kagome Higurashi, hija de Onigumo Higurashi- recitó- y de Sonomi Nakazomu- sonrió- ¿me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa?

- ¡Ya te dije que sí!

- Pero tenía que pedírtelo con tu nueva identidad…

Le puso el anillo de compromiso y al levantarse le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de volverse hacia su tío y tutor.

- Me gustaría pedirle la mano de Kagome en matrimonio.

No era necesario que lo dijera, era obvio que iba a pedírselo pero aun así lo hizo para dejar bien claras sus intenciones.

- No.

- ¡Tío!- exclamó- por favor, deseo casarme con él…

- He dicho que no- repitió impasible- este hombre no te conviene- extendió una mano hacia ella- ven aquí.

Kagome tuvo que apartarse de su lado sin más remedio y acomodarse junto a su tío. Él le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y la acercó a él como si fuera su pareja en vez de ser su sobrina. Definitivamente, había algo que no le gustaba en él.

- Le exijo que…

- Basta, Inuyasha.

Su padre otra vez. ¿No estaría pensando en marcharse ya? Todavía tenía que pelear más para conseguir a Kagome. No podía dejarla en esa casa por mucho más tiempo.

- Se le ha olvidado hacer algo señor Naraku Tatewaki- señaló su colgante- Kagome ya es mayor de edad y por tanto debe ocupar su lugar en la Hermandad y usted queda relevado de todas sus funciones.

- Pe- pero… ella no sabe nada…- balbuceó- no es capaz de…

- Dele el colgante y a la próxima asamblea acudirá ella- sentenció Inu No Taisho- los documentos los firmará y sellará ella. A partir de ahora usted no tiene derecho a saber nada de lo que se dictamina en asamblea.

¡Claro, tenía sentido! Onigumo dejó en herencia sus propiedades, sus reliquias, su dinero en el banco y su puesto en la asamblea de la Hermandad como gobernante. Ese puesto pertenecía a Kagome pero lo ejerció su tío porque ella era menor de edad e incapaz por lo tanto de hacerlo. En el nuevo orden, Kagome pasaba a ser uno de los veinte miembros de la Hermandad, el único miembro femenino de toda la historia de su sociedad.

- Bienvenida a la Hermandad, Kagome.

Y esas palabras resonaron en toda la casa.

Continuará…


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14:**

Mientras escuchaba el repetido sermón sobre la Hermandad que le estaba impartiendo su tío, contaba con los dedos los días que llevaba sin ver a Inuyasha. En total le salió dos semanas, tres días y dieciséis horas según el reloj de la pared. Se pasaba el día entero pensando en Inuyasha: cuando dormía soñaba con él, al despertarse lo imaginaba a su lado, cuando se duchaba le veía en el espejo, mientras comían ella podía verlo sentado en la silla de enfrente. Todo su mundo giraba en torno a Inuyasha y las ganas que tenía de verle. En ese día por fin iban a estar frente a frente. Tenía su primera reunión de la asamblea de la Hermandad y aunque su tío aseguraba que Inuyasha nunca acudía, estaba segura de que él iría. Claro que iría, porque querría verla y ella también a él.

Fue toda una decepción que su tío rechazara la bonita petición de mano en matrimonio que hizo Inuyasha frente a toda la familia pero aún tenía tiempo para convencerle. Estaba segura de que si se esmeraba en su empresa y le demostraba que Inuyasha no eran tan terrible como él debía imaginar, le aceptaría y les permitiría casarse. Estaba completamente segura de que él se basaba en una serie de prejuicios infundados para rechazarlo. Por otra parte, odiaba tener que depender de sus decisiones. Él quería lo mejor para ella, no paraba de repetirlo pero no comprendía que lo mejor para ella era Inuyasha. No le quedaba más remedio que hacerle entrar en razón y como bien decía una de las profesoras del orfanato: "_Se cazan más moscas con miel que con vinagre_".

En aquella casa todo se convertía en rutina. Todos los días se desayunaba a las ocho en punto de la mañana. La hora de levantarse después de dormir era a las dos y se comía a las tres. El té se tomaba a las cinco excepto en casos especiales y la cena se tomaba a las ocho. Se podía salir de la casa a partir de las nueve y su prima Kikio lo hacía pero a ella no le estaba permitido. Su tío temía que tuviera un tórrido encuentro con Inuyasha y estaba en lo cierto. Lo primero que haría si le permitían salir era ir a buscar a Inuyasha. Por la noche, solía volver a tomar el té con su tía a la una de la mañana y se dedicaba a tejer, bordar y zurcir con ella. No tenía nada mejor que hacer en aquella casa y eso era realmente triste. Cuando vivía en su pequeño departamento sin comodidades, ni lujos, se divertía mil veces más. Por lo menos, habían permitido que se llevara a Buyo consigo y él gato estaba viviendo a cuerpo de rey. Se pasaba el día tirado en el suelo y comiendo como en su casa pero la diferencia era que ahora comía alimentos de calidad y en grandes cantidades.

No sabía decir si su relación con su tía y con su prima era buena o mala. Su tía la miraba como si fuera un insecto a el que había que aplastar pero su comportamiento era tan contradictorio. Le enseñaba a tejer, se sentaba junto a ella, le ofrecía té amablemente y la instruía en sus deberes. Su prima sí que era calurosa. Siempre que se encontraban por los pasillos le daba un gran abrazo, sonreía continuamente y contestaba a sus bromas con muchísima alegría. Incluso la había invitado a salir con ella pero no pudieron conseguir el permiso de su tío. Todas sus dudas sobre ella habían desaparecido y hasta empezaba a encontrar una amiga en ella.

Su tío terminó al fin de hablar y se sentó sobre la madera de roble de su mesa.

- ¿Lo has entendido, Kagome?

- Sí…

- Buena chica.

Su tío levantó la mano y la posó sobre su coronilla para darle unas suaves y tiernas caricias pero con cuidado de no despeinarla. Se apreciaban esos pequeños gestos de cariño por parte de su nueva familia. Nunca se había sentido de esa forma con nadie, nunca había sentido que perteneciera a un lugar en concreto. Parecía todo tan irreal y tan fantástico.

- Cuando voten por la ley 3.14- le recordó- debes votar negativo.

- Lo sé, tío- asintió- así lo haré.

Supuestamente era ilegal que su tío siguiera viendo los documentos que llegaban de la Hermandad, que decidiera por ella cuáles debían ser las resoluciones y que le dijera qué debía votar pero el día en que le explicó por qué debía hacerlo le pareció perfectamente lógico. Ella no sabía casi nada de esa nueva sociedad, a penas raspaba la superficie. Su tío, en cambio, estaba curtido en años, tenía experiencia como miembro del gobierno y sabía explicarle todo. Él sólo tomaría las decisiones hasta que ella fuera capaz de hacerlo solita.

Estaba a punto de levantarse del asiento para ir a cambiarse de ropa para la asamblea cuando una fuerte oleada de calor le obligó a volver a tomar asiento. Empezó a transpirar y a olfatear el ambiente en busca de lo que sabía que deseaba. Su cuerpo gritaba por beber un poco de sangre y no cualquier sangre, la sangre de Inuyasha. ¡Estaba sedienta! No había probado ni una sola gota de sangre desde que tomó de la vena de Inuyasha en su despacho. Ni siquiera había bebido sangre animal. Su cuerpo vibraba por la sed infernal y sus colmillos crecían por sí solos.

Su tío se dio cuenta de lo que le ocurría y le puso una mano sobre la frente para obligarla a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y mirarle.

- ¿Por qué no dijiste antes que estabas hambrienta?

Porque su cuerpo exigía beber la sangre de Inuyasha, no le servía la sangre de cualquier vampiro o humano. Tampoco ella estaba dispuesta a tomar de la vena de otro que no fuera Inuyasha. Como mucho estaba dispuesta a aceptar sangre animal y sabía que tendría que tomarla a diario para poder mantenerse en pie.

- ¿Kagome?- insistió- ¿te cuesta hablar?

- No… e-estoy… bien… - balbuceó débilmente.

- No, no lo estás.

Su tío se abrió el cuello de la camisa ante su mirada sorprendida y dejó al descubierto su palpitante yugular. Sus colmillos sentían el bombeo de la sangre en esa zona y por un momento, solo por un momento, había estado tentada a lanzarse sobre su cuello. Sin embargo, no lo haría. No pensaba hacerlo porque amaba a Inuyasha, porque no quería beber de ningún otro hombre y porque su cuerpo sabía a la perfección que no quedaría saciada con su sangre. Además, su tío debía saber tan bien como ella que tomar sangre aumentaba el deseo sexual, ¿cómo podía estar ofreciéndoselo tan tranquilamente?

Una idea absurda cruzó por su mente pero era tan absurda que la desechó casi inmediatamente. Ya era hora de dejar de desconfiar de la que era su familia. Su tío Naraku acababa de ofrecerle con toda su buena intención lo que necesitaba para sentirse bien. Seguro que ni había pensado en esa consecuencia, el pobre.

- Estoy perfectamente.

Para demostrarlo se levantó de su asiento pero sus piernas temblorosas la delataron.

- No es así- insistió- toma mi sangre- volvió a ofrecerse- no sientas vergüenza.

- ¡No!- se llevó una mano a la boca ante la negativa tan brusca- es que yo… verás… no me siento cómoda… espero que lo entiendas…

Él volvió a atarse el cuello de la camisa y ella se sintió aliviada por no tener que continuar viendo su palpitante vena.

- Quieres la sangre de él, ¿eh?

- ¿Cómo?

Su tío no lo repitió pero ella había escuchado a la perfección lo que acababa de decir. Naraku sabía a la perfección lo que estaba ocurriendo y a lo mejor eso era una ventaja para ellos. Si se daba cuenta de que dependía de Inuyasha hasta el punto en que su vida corría peligro, podría terminar cediendo y permitiendo la boda.

- Es hora de que vayas a cambiarte- le indicó- llegarás tarde.

- Sí, gracias tío.

Se dio media vuelta y salió rápidamente del despacho de su tío. Empezaba a ahogarse allí adentro. El momento en que rechazó la amabilidad de su tío fue realmente incómodo y se había agobiado mucho para intentar explicarse. ¿Y para qué? Su tío sabía a la perfección qué estaba pasando y eso podría ser bueno. Sonrió emocionada y dio un salto en el sitio. Estaba segura de que terminaría cediendo.

Suspiró hondo para relajarse y se dirigió hacia su habitación en el segundo piso. Se encontró a Buyo tirado hacia la mitad de las escaleras. El pobre tenía toda la pinta de haber querido subir al segundo piso pero su terrible sobrepeso se lo impedía. Se inclinó y acarició su lomo suavemente para que supiera que estaba allí antes de rodearle con sus manos y alzarlo. ¿Alzarlo? Estuvo a punto de caerse rodando por las escaleras cuando intentó levantarle. A penas podía arrastrar al gato de lo mucho que pesaba.

- ¡Qué gordo te has puesto Buyo!

Se aferró con fuerza a su lomo y con las piernas abiertas para hacer de contrapeso, fue tirando de él hasta llegar al final de las escaleras y poder dejarlo sobre la alfombra. Una vez arriba el gato se puso en pie costosamente y se movió balanceándose tras ella. Kagome le guió hacia su habitación y abrió la puerta para que pasara él primero. Antes de desvestirse, subió a Buyo sobre la cama y eso le costó un riñón. El gato maulló satisfecho y se tumbó de espaldas sobre la cama.

- Dichoso gato… - musitó.

El vestido que le habían preparado para su primera asamblea de la Hermandad era sencillamente precioso, hermoso. Parecía un vestido típico de la Edad Media pero no le avergonzaba nada usarlo porque parecía hecho para una princesa. Su sueño desde pequeña: ser una princesa por un día. Largo hasta las puntas de los pies, lleno de volantes en la falda de seda, las mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y después acampanadas tapándole las manos, la cintura estrecha y el escote de barco sin ser demasiado revelador. El color era un poco fuerte para su gusto ya que nunca se había visto a sí misma de color fucsia pero los encajes negros lo volvían elegante.

Cuando se vio en el espejo se sintió como una auténtica princesa. Le sentaba como un guante y le favorecía mucho más de lo que imaginó en un principio. Además, los zapatos de tacón que lo acompañaban, también eran preciosos. El problema era su peinado. ¿Qué podía hacerse en el pelo? Su pasador favorito era insuficiente para un vestido tan esplendoroso como ése. La respuesta pareció llegar cuando su tía y su prima entraron en la habitación.

La sentaron frente a su tocador y entre las dos estuvieron manipulando su cabello. Cuando terminaron, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían. ¡Llevaba un perfecto peinado de peluquería! Sus rizos rebeldes habían sido domados en un sencillo recogido con una redecilla de hilos de oro que al parecer, perteneció a su propia madre. También le habían decorado el cabello con purpurina y hermosas perlas. Empezaba a sentir que era Cenicienta e iba a acudir al baile hasta la media noche. Por suerte, ella sabía con absoluta certeza que su príncipe estaría allí esperándola y no perdería ni un solo segundo.

- Gracias por vuestra ayuda- sonrió- sin vosotras no hubiera sido capaz de hacerme nada.

- No hay de que, pequeña.

- Siempre es un placer ayudar a mi primita.

Kikio volvió a abrazarla estrechamente y estuvieron cerca de caerse al suelo.

- Mi marido me ha comunicado que esta reunión es importante- la madre interrumpió aquel momento entre primas- espero que no tengas distracciones.

- ¿Distracciones?

¿A dónde quería llegar con eso? No entendía muy bien de qué estaba hablando su tía.

- Distracciones como el joven Inuyasha Taisho.

Había sido pillada y eso que todavía no había hecho nada.

- Ese chico no te conviene.

- ¿Por qué?

La pregunta salió de sus labios obedeciendo a un impulso y tanto su tía como su prima parecieron estar encantadas de que la hiciera.

- Inuyasha es un libertino- anunció su prima- todo el mundo lo sabe.

- ¿Un libertino?

- Sí- continuó- cada día lleva colgada de un brazo a una mujer diferente, todas despampanantes y buenas en la cama.

Y ella era una inexperta, una inepta total en ese campo.

- Además,- interfirió su tía- es un asesino, un hombre que mata por placer.

- ¡No me lo creo!

Eso último lo gritó provocando que se produjera un silencio realmente incómodo en el dormitorio. Sin embargo, eso le dio exactamente lo mismo. Inuyasha no era ningún asesino y no iba a permitir que nadie la calumniara de aquella forma tan cruel y repugnante. Él era un buen hombre, cargado de buenas intenciones. Sabía que había matado antes, ella misma lo había visto; pero lo hizo para protegerla.

Su tía no dijo ni una sola palabra y temió recibir una reprimenda por su comportamiento pero en su lugar, extendió un brazo con un periódico en la mano y se lo ofreció. Ella no se había fijado en ese periódico cuando entraron en la habitación. En primera página, en el encabezado, ponía el nombre del periódico: "_Vampire daily_". Era un periódico hecho por y para vampiros. Sería toda una desgracia que llegara a manos humanas. No necesitó demasiado tiempo para comprender el por qué se lo estaba enseñando. Inuyasha aparecía en portada dos veces: una con las manos llenas de sangre tras haber aniquilado a un montón de vampiros fugados de una penitenciaria y en la otra se encontraba saliendo de una discoteca con una rubia impresionante que no parecía querer dejar de toquetearle.

Sintió ganas de vomitar al ver eso. ¿Todo eso era verdad?, ¿Inuyasha era en realidad ese monstruo y ella no lo sabía? Unas gruesas lágrimas resbalaron a lo largo de sus mejillas y las manos de su prima la consolaron mientras ella evitaba gemir. ¡Qué ciega había estado!

….

Dos semanas, tres días y dieciocho horas sin poder ver a Kagome. Por fin había llegado el día de la asamblea de la Hermandad y por primera vez en más de un siglo iba a acudir a la reunión. Sabía que Kagome estaría allí, tenía que estarlo para que la reconocieran oficialmente como una nueva hermana. Encontraría la forma de raptarla durante unos minutos para poder robarle algunos besos y recordarle lo mucho que la amaba.

Todavía estaba buscando la forma de poder casarse con ella sin que su tío le vetara pero no había dado con ninguna ley en el código que lo respaldara. Si la cosa seguía así tendría que retarle a un combate a muerte y aunque sabía que podría ganar sin problemas, no quería hacerlo. No le gustaba matar a los de su especie y menos si eso conllevaba dejar a una mujer viuda y a una hija huérfana de padre. Intentaría encontrar una forma más pacífica antes de llegar a las manos.

Se levantó de su asiento en la mesa redonda por décima vez consecutiva y empezó a caminar sobre el suelo de piedra de aquella sala. Sus pasos retumbaban en las paredes. La asamblea de la Hermandad se encontraba en un antiguo castillo remodelado para conservarlo en condiciones pero sin modernizar. Allí no había red informática, ni telefónica, ni eléctrica; ni siquiera agua corriente. Allí los criados llevaban agua del manantial y si hacía falta la calentaban. Había móviles pero nunca teléfonos. Nada de ordenadores. Todo el castillo se iluminaba con antorchas y velas. A Kagome le encantaría, estaba seguro de ello. La verdad es que no se esperaba la carta que jugó su padre a última hora pero tenía toda la razón del mundo. Aquel asiento le correspondía a Kagome y la placa ya había vuelto a ser modificado para poner con letras de oro el apellido Higurashi.

Los nervios lo consumían. Necesitaba verla cuanto antes y aquel dichoso reloj que sonaba de esa forma tan estridente solo contribuía a aumentar su nerviosismo. Volvió a sentarse en su silla y les dirigió una mirada de reprimenda a los dos jóvenes miembros que osaron mirarle con curiosidad. ¿Y a ellos que les importaba lo que estuviera haciendo?

- Te noto nervioso, viejo amigo.

Se giró dispuesto a golpear pero se retuvo al ver a Miroku. Viejo amigo era poco para definir la cantidad de años de amistad que habían vivido. Cerca de dos siglo para ser exactos. Su amigo era de los pocos vampiros que podían comprarse a él en combate pera seguía siendo algo inferior a él. Su estatura y complexión eran similares a las suyas propias pero esas eran sus únicas similitudes. Él tenía el cabello castaño hasta los hombros recogidos en una coleta, la tez color caramelo (cosa sorprendente en un vampiro) y unos ojos plateados que volvían locas a las hembras. Vestía la misma túnica de la Hermandad con el colgante que él mismo llevaba.

Inmediatamente lo tachó como rival. Estaba completamente seguro de que se lanzaría sobre Kagome en cuanto la divisara, no le cabía ni la menor duda. De hecho, más de uno intentaría lanzarse sobre ella pero él estaba allí para protegerla.

- No estoy nervioso- contestó apático.

- Hace mucho que no te veo por aquí- sonrió- se rumorea que has venido porque estás coqueteando con la nueva.

- Sí, espero que captes el mensaje.

Miroku se agitó como si le hubiera clavado una auténtica daga con la mirada.

- Claro que sí- también se sentó en su lugar, el de los Ishida- ¿tanto te gusta esa hembra?

- Gustarme es poco, le da mil vueltas a todas las hembras.

- Detecto a un hombre enamorado.

- ¿Ah, sí?- contestó sarcástico- ¡qué inteligente!

Miroku le miró como si estuviera viendo a un extraño y no a su amigo de toda la vida. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba ahora?

- Nunca pensé que admitirías algo así tan fácilmente… sí que debe haberte calado hondo…

- Más que eso- suspiró- si hasta le di mi sangre para su comunión. Hemos bebido el uno del otro y ahora…

- Dependéis del otro- terminó por él- ¡eso es una putada!

Algunos vampiros levantaron la cabeza para mirarle al pronunciar aquella última frase pero él les dirigió una mirada similar a la de Inuyasha y volvieron a lo suyo.

- ¿Por qué no le pides que se case contigo?- alzó una ceja- me extraña no haber recibido todavía ninguna invitación de boda… - frunció el ceño- ¿o no me has invitado?

- ¡Serás idiota!- gruñó- claro que le he pedido matrimonio pero ella tiene un tutor, ¿recuerdas? El cerdo de Naraku se niega a permitir que nos casemos y mi padre en venganza le ha arrebatado su lugar en la Hermandad.

- Brindemos por tu padre y su sabiduría- chocaron sus copas y le dieron un rápido sorbo al fino oporto- tu única opción es retarle a un combate a muerte.

- No quiero tener que llegar a eso- suspiró- dejaría viuda a su mujer y huérfana de padre a Kikio…

- ¿Kikio?- Miroku empezó a reír de forma estruendosa- ¿me estás diciendo que tu chica es prima de la fresca de Kikio?- se tuvo que limpiar las lágrimas de la risa- eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

- Yo tampoco esperaba la complicación de un tutor- dirigió su mirada hacia el techo- todo era más sencillo cuando pensaba que era humana.

Ambos vampiros volvieron a brindar con sus copas y dirigieron su mirada hacia el nuevo asiento de Higurashi.

- Naraku era como un grano en el culo en las reuniones- agarró un panecillo y lo masticó- será refrescante tener a una dulce dama en su lugar.

- ¿Tan mal estaban las reuniones con él?

- Mal no, lo siguiente. Ese cabrón no siente compasión, ni pena por ningún ser de la Tierra- golpeó la mesa- si por él fuera ya habríamos iniciado una guerra contra los humanos para terminar con la "especie inútil", se matarían a los niños que nacieran con algún defecto como en la vieja Esparta y permitiría morirse de hambre a los pobres.

- ¿Matar a los niños con defectos?- esa parte le hizo especialmente gracia.

- Tiene suerte de ser atractivo pero su mujer es otra cuestión- mordió una uva- aunque me opongo a esa estupidez de los espartanos, estaría dispuesto a hacer una excepción con ella.

Inuyasha rió con Miroku de esa última broma y volvió a mirar el asiento que iba a ocupar Kagome. Estaba siete asientos más lejos del suyo propio, casi mirándose frente a frente. ¡No! ¿Por qué no podían haberla puesto más cerca de él? Él quería que se sentaran juntos para poder agarrar su mano bajo la mesa y murmurarle bonitos poemas al oído.

- ¿En qué piensas?

- Han puesto muy lejos de mí a Kagome.

- ¿Damos el cambiazo?- se ofreció- ya lo hicimos una vez, ¿recuerdas?

Sí, lo recordaba. En su primera reunión de la Asamblea, cambiaron de sitio los asientos cuando no había llegado nadie para poder sentarse juntos. Últimamente no servía de mucho porque no iba demasiado pero las cosas volverían a cambiar. Tendría a Kagome a un lado y a Miroku en el otro.

No necesitó contestar a su pregunta y se levantó para coger la silla. Miroku agarró la silla que estaba al otro lado de Inuyasha y fue tras él con ella para colocarla en el lugar de la de Higurashi. Los otros vampiros que ya habían llegado les observaban atentamente y tuvieron que darles unas claras indicaciones de lo que podría ocurrirles si abrían la boca. Inuyasha le hizo sitio a Miroku para que colocara la silla en ese lugar y arrastró la de Kagome cuando se escuchó un gran revuelo en el hall. No necesitaba que nadie le dijera que su hembra había llegado. Podía olerla y ningún otro vampiro podría armar ese barullo.

Colocó la silla de Kagome junto a la suya e iba a dirigirse hacia el hall con Miroku pero ella se les adelantó. Estaba en la puerta de la asamblea, rodeada de otros vampiros que ocuparían un lugar allí. ¡Dios, estaba preciosa! No le extrañaba que tuviera a todo esos vampiros babeando detrás de sus faldas, no podía culparles por querer admirar la perfección pero no permitiría que ninguno de ellos la tocara. ¡Kagome era suya!

Se acercó a paso decidido, hincó la rodilla en el suelo y besó el dorso de su mano como a todo caballero vampiro le correspondía hacer. Cuando al fin la miró a los ojos la notó fría y distante. ¿Qué le pasaba? Nunca la había notado tan frígida contra él y eso le asustaba mucho. ¿Podrían haberla convencido de que se separara de él? ¡No, no podía ser! Su amor era auténtico y eterno. Nadie podría separarles y menos aún su tío y la bruja a la que llamaba tía.

- Kagome…

- Damas y caballeros, tomen asiento- se escuchó una voz- la asamblea ha comenzado.

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada más. Tuvo que dirigirse hacia su lugar y antes de sentarse ayudó a Kagome con su silla. Ella se mostró algo reacia pero aún así se sentó sin armar ningún escándalo. ¿Qué le sucedía? Se sentó en su lugar y se quedó mirándola descaradamente mientras el moderador hablaba de los asuntos del día. Él no atendió, ya sabía qué tenía que contestar a todo si le preguntaban y estaba mucho más interesado en Kagome. Llevaban muchos días sin verse y ella se comportaba como si no le importase. Intentó darle la mano por debajo de la mesa pero ella se la soltó. En un segundo intento la agarró con fuerza y no permitió que se soltara.

La asamblea transcurrió tranquila hasta que llegó la hora de votar por el último punto del día, la resolución 3.14. Esa resolución contenía una serie de apartados para ayudar a otros vampiros sin techo. Se les darían ayudas para conseguir trabajo, facilidades para pagar una vivienda digna y si eran padres de familia, mujeres viudas o niños huérfanos, se prepararían unas ayudas especiales para asegurar su salud y su educación. Esa resolución le hizo recordaba por qué no acudía casi nunca a la asamblea. Diez miembros habían votado en negativo, los otros nueve en positivo. Miroku y él mismo se incluían entre los positivos. Sólo faltaba el voto de Kagome y ella podría conseguir el empate, cosa que les daba una oportunidad única de conseguir su propósito. Normalmente, en la Hermandad se resolvían los empates con un combate y él mismo combatiría y vencería.

- ¿Hermana Higurashi?

- Yo… - se encogió de hombros- voto negativo.

Le dejó sin habla. Su pequeña Kagome que había vivido en la miseria y sabía mejor que nadie lo que era no podía estar hablando en serio. A lo mejor no había entendido el propósito de la resolución en el documento que le fue enviado.

- Kagome, ¿estás segura?- se volvió hacia ella- muchos niños se morirán de hambre…

- ¿Niños?

Ella no sabía nada del asunto. ¡Menos mal! Por un momento pensó que Kagome estaba dispuesta a hacerle eso a unos niños. Para sus adentros se dijo que nunca pensó que Kagome albergara un deseo tan cruel. Le explicó todo lo que acarrearía la resolución 3.14 y le pareció que estaba de acuerdo pero cuando volvieron a preguntarle.

- Me mantengo, voto negativo.

¿El mundo se estaba volviendo loco?, ¿él estaba soñando?

- Pues se parece bastante a Naraku…

Miroku fue quien murmuró eso a su oído y le puso de muy mal genio. La actitud de Kagome en esa noche estaba empezando a sacarle de sus casillas. En cuanto sonó la campanada que indicaba el fin de la asamblea, tomó su brazo y la arrastró hacia una galería que estaba vacía. Allí la besó y al principio se resistió pero terminó cayendo rendida entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó entre besos- tú no eres así…

- ¡Y tú tampoco eres lo que pareces!- le acusó.

¿De qué estaba hablando? Ella le explicó todo lo que había leído en aquel dichoso periódico y pudo entender que estuviera tan enfadada con él. Tuvo que explicarle el peligro que suponían aquello reclusos fugados, la cantidad de víctimas que cayeron antes de poder encontrarlos y cómo intentó mantenerlos vivos a pesar de todo pero le fue imposible. El tema de la rubia le fue más difícil de explicar puesto que aquel era el viejo Inuyasha. Sólo podía jurarle que había cambiado.

- ¿Me crees?

Ella estuvo callada durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos y finalmente, asintió con la cabeza.

- Te creo.

Continuará…


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15:**

- ¿A dónde me llevas?

Arrastrar a Kagome consigo probablemente no fuera lo más adecuado si quería que le concedieran su mano pero era lo que más necesitaban ambos en ese momento. Tenía un magnífico plan y estaba ya organizado. Miroku les esperaba en la entrada de la Hermandad y juntos se irían a la ciudad donde les estaba esperando Sango. Sabía que a Kagome le haría muchísima ilusión volver a ver a su amiga y eso le haría olvidar la pequeña travesura que estaban realizando.

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

- ¿Sorpresa?

Había dicho la palabra mágica, a Kagome le encantan las sorpresas y le seguiría hasta el fin del mundo para descubrir lo que era.

- Pe- pero… mi tío…

¡Naraku! Sólo de pensar en él se le aceleraba el pulso y unas intensas ganas de matar invadían todo su cuerpo. Ese ser vil y repugnante no se merecía la tutela de una hembra tan dulce y tierna como Kagome. Haría cualquier cosa por recuperarla y si hacía falta llegaría al combate a muerte.

- ¿Inuyasha?

- Tu tío no tiene por qué enterarse de nada- sonrió- será un secreto si tú tampoco dices nada.

- Pero se dará cuenta cuando no llegue a casa…

- Le dirás que la reunión se ha alargado más de la cuenta y punto.

- Soy muy mala mintiendo y lo sabes.

Era verdad. Kagome era pésima mintiendo pero él se ocuparía de que todo saliera bien con su tío.

- Tranquila, yo te protegeré- le guiñó un ojo.

Kagome le miró sin entender el significado de sus palabras pero aún así, asintió con la cabeza y le siguió sin emitir una sola palabra más. Eso era otra cosa que le gustaba de Kagome. Ella confiaba ciegamente en sus palabras y se limitaba a seguirle y a obedecerle pero nunca siendo sumisa. Ella expresaba su desacuerdo cuando algo no le gustaba y era capaz de desentenderse si no le gustaban las cosas.

Llegaron al hall y tal y como imaginó, todos los miembros de la asamblea (tanto solteros como casados) intentaron asaltarla para ofrecerle "sus servicios". Él los esquivó a todos con gran maestría y a punto estuvo de cogerla en volandas y llevársela como lo haría un ladrón pero se contuvo. Se contuvo porque sabía que a ella le molestaría que llamara la atención de aquella forma. Sólo se detuvo para indicarle a Miroku que debían salir de allí.

Su todoterreno esperaba en los aparcamientos y se fue quitando la túnica mientras se dirigían hacia él. Debajo llevaba puestas unas playeras negras, unos vaqueros a la moda y una camisa color granate que se ajustaba a su musculatura. Miroku vestía de forma similar, sólo se diferenciaba el color de la camisa que era morado oscuro. Abrió la puerta de copiloto para ayudar a Kagome a subir pero la voz de su amigo a la espalda le detuvo. Debió suponer que Mrioku intentaría coquetear con ella.

- Debo decirle señorita que tiene los ojos más bonitos que he tenido el placer de observar en toda mi vida- tomó sus manos- son como diamantes.

- Miroku corta el rollo- le pidió.

Miroku le ignoró completamente y continuó flirteando descaradamente con ella.

- Su piel suave y tersa me recuerda al tacto de las más finas perlas…

- ¡Miroku!- le advirtió.

- ¿Le gustaría ser la madre de mis hijos?

Agarró su oreja y tiró de él hasta que cedió y soltó a Kagome. Le había dejado bien claro antes de empezar la asamblea que no permitiría que le tirara los tejos a Kagome y el muy descarado tenía que terminar haciéndolo. Prácticamente tuvo que empujarlo hacia su coche, un porche plateado y subió a Kagome en el suyo. Arrancaron el motor casi simultáneamente y se dirigieron hacia la ciudad.

- ¿Vamos a la ciudad?- preguntó Kagome.

- Sí.

No dijo más pero pudo notar su nerviosismo por la respuesta y tuvo que preguntar.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?

- Es que… -se miró- no puedo aparecer así vestida… el vestido es muy bonito pero la gente se burlara de mí…

Él ya había pensado en eso antes de tramar su astuto plan. Señaló con un dedo los asientos traseros y Kagome se giró para ver un vestido, unas botas y un bolso a juego. No necesitó ninguna indicación suya para reclinar el asiento y ponerse atrás y se cambió de vestido sin ningún temor a su mirada. ¡Ésa era su chica! No temía que otros conductores pudieran verla desnuda puesto que las ventanas estaban tintadas de negro.

Cuando ella volvió a sentarse en el asiento de copiloto supo que había acertado con la talla y el modelo. Estaba para comérsela entera. El vestido negro corto de tirantes se ajustaba a la perfección a cada curva femenina de su cuerpo y la cremallera plateada de arriba abajo en el centro del vestido le tentaba a tirar de ella. Sería tan sumamente sencillo desnudarla. Sin embargo, resistiría y le demostraría que no era sexo lo único que quería de ella. Ese día iban a tener una cita, una cita doble y no pensaba estropearla.

Sango les esperaba en la puerta del local que habían escogido para esa noche y no le hizo falta ni ayudar a Kagome a salir del coche. Ella misma abrió la puerta, saltó y se lanzó corriendo hacia los brazos de su amiga. Fue un bonito reencuentro entre amigas, lleno de lágrimas y abrazos y él mismo se sintió un poco blando al verlas. Miroku a su lado observaba con ojo crítico a Sango y debió darle un aprobado. Era muy difícil que una chica suspendiera el examen de Miroku y menos una chica tan bonita como Sango. Eso sí, Sango no se molestaba demasiado en impresionar con su atuendo. Vestía unas sandalias, unos piratas vaqueros y un top rosa pálido. Nada de complementos, ni de maquillaje.

- ¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa, Kagome?

- Me ha encantado.

No necesitaba preguntárselo para saberlo pero tenía la necesidad de recibir su aprobación.

- No esperaba encontrarme semejante ángel en este sitio…

Miroku ya comenzaba a soltar el verso y no sabía si estaba dispuesto a escucharlo entero. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía si le iba a durar demasiado porque sabía por experiencia que Sango era una chica dura. No se dejaba engañar tan fácilmente.

- ¿Es cosa mía o tiene los ojos color canela más bonitos que he visto en toda mi vida?

- Yo…

Sango no parecía saber qué contestar. Y era cosa suya o ¿se estaba sonrojando?

- ¡Qué sonrisa más bella!- la aduló- ¿no se lo han dicho nunca?

La muchacha sacudió al cabeza en una negativa y continuó escuchando atentamente las palabras del pervertido de Miroku. Si al final y todo se iban a acabar gustando.

- ¿Miroku es siempre así con las mujeres?

Kagome ya había captado cuál era la personalidad de Miroku y era lógico que lo hiciera después de cómo había tratado de seducirla para luego irse en busca de otra. Recordaba a su mejor amigo de esa forma desde que se conocieron. Siempre elogiando a las mujeres, siempre intentando encontrar la forma de levantarles las faldas y siempre buscando una hembra dispuesta a darle hijos. Su obsesión por tener descendencia era histórica y bien pública en los periódicos pero todos sus intentos fallidos. Las mujeres deseaban acostarse con él porque era atractivo pero ninguna hasta el momento había deseado darle hijos.

- Sólo tengo una duda en este momento y es si podré volver a vivir sin vos...

Estaba a punto de hacer la famosa pregunta, lo presentía.

- ¿Deseáis ser la madre de mis hijos?

Sango frunció el ceño ante esa pregunta y todo lo que había conseguido de ella se disipó en ese mismo instante. Furiosa se soltó de su agarre, alzó la mano y le dio una sonora bofetada en la mejilla. No podía esperar menos de Sango.

- Bien, ahora que Miroku ha terminado- le ofreció su brazo a Kagome- podemos entrar.

Antes de que Miroku provocara otra guerra intentando agarrar a Sango, le ofreció su brazo y entró en el local de la mano de las dos mujeres. Multitud de hombres le observaron con envidia y no le extrañaba. Acababa de entrar de la mano de las dos mujeres más guapas de todo ese sitio. Miroku a sus espaldas se encogió de hombros y empezó a evaluar la mercancía del sitio. Sorprendentemente pareció descartarlas a todas y se centró en Sango.

Se sentaron en uno de los reservados que él mismo había escogido anteriormente y mientras que él y Miroku tomaron cerveza, las mujeres se decantaron por el Cosmopolitan. Estuvieron conversando durante más de media hora antes de pedir la segunda ronda. Sango parecía saber muchísimo sobre su mundo y no se sentía nada intimidada por estar acompañada de tres vampiros. Al parecer, la trataron muy bien en la casa de vampiros para la que trabajaba su difunta madre.

Antes de terminar con la segunda ronda, las chicas se animaron a levantarse e ir a bailar a la pista. Ellos decidieron quedarse sentados y pidieron la tercera ronda de cervezas. Mientras bebían observaban bailar a las chicas pero ambos estuvieron a punto de atragantarse cuando vieron a un par de humanos acercándose a ellas. Uno de los humanos tuvo la osadía de poner sus manos en la cintura de Kagome para instarla a mover las caderas contra él. Otro fue más inteligente y no le puso las manos encima a Sango pero se pegó demasiado a ella para bailar. Los botellines de cerveza de ambos reventaron en sus manos ante la terrible escena.

- ¿Cómo se atreve a tocar a Kagome?

- ¿Cómo pueden ser tan descarados esos humanos?

Ambos sentían la misma furia. Habían entrado con ellas, se sentaron juntos, hablaron, se tomaron de la mano. Marcaron claramente su terreno y ese par de humanos lo habían invadido sin darle la menor importancia. ¡Desgraciados! Se levantaron del asiento al mismo tiempo y se dirigieron hacia la zona de baile. Se merecían la muerte pero eso disgustaría a las chicas por lo que se conformaron por ir acercándose gradualmente hacia las chicas hasta entrar dentro de su coro. Una vez allí echarles fue muy sencillo. Kagome se decantó por él sin dudarlo un solo segundo y él disfrutó observando la derrota imprimida en los ojos de ese humano. Sango se lo pensó un poco más pero decidió decantarse por Miroku ya que el otro humano no parecía mucho mejor que él.

- Mira que eres celoso- murmuró Kagome en su oído.

- Tú haces que me ponga celoso- le contestó- ese humano asqueroso pretendía ligar contigo y no le echabas…

- Yo pensé que sólo quería bailar.

Típico de Kagome. Un hombre intentaba meterse bajo sus faldas y ella pensaba inocentemente que solo buscaba un baile. Le extraña que después de los ataques de diferentes hombres que había sufrido, aún siguiera confiando de esa forma en la inocencia humana y sobre todo, masculina. Él si fuera Kagome ya habría tachado a todos los hombres de pervertidos, salidos y posibles riesgos.

Empezó a sonar una canción lenta. Rodeó la estrecha cintura de Kagome y al sentir que sus brazos rodeaban su cuello, empezó a moverse suavemente con ella, al son de la música. No era un vals, ni la balada más romántica que había escuchado nunca pero serviría para bailar con Kagome y para recordarle lo mucho que la amaba. A su lado, Miroku no duró demasiado bailando. Se escuchó otra sonora bofetada que hizo que más de una pareja les mirara y Miroku y Sango salieron de la pista de baile. No necesitaba ningún experto para saber que las manos de Miroku habían viajado más abajo de las lumbares.

Continuó guiando a Kagome por la pista de baile en completo silencio y con los ojos cerrados hasta que sintió un ligero temblor procedente de su pequeño cuerpo. Intentó separarse un poco para mirarla pero ella se negó a soltarse de él y se agarró con fuerza a su camisa. El ritmo de los latidos de su corazón estaba aumentando y su cuerpo parecía a punto de convulsionarse. ¿Qué le pasaba? Agarró su mentón y tuvo que obligarla a levantar la cabeza para pode mirarla. ¡Estaba sedienta! Sus ojos habían adquirido un tono rojo rubí, sus colmillos pugnaban por morder su carne y su tez estaba cada vez más y más pálida. Ella estaba muy débil, necesitaba su sangre.

- Kagome… - la sujetó con fuerza- ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

…

Kagome apretó los labios con fuerza y bajó la mirada intentando esquivar la de Inuyasha. No quería decirle nada, no quería que supiera lo mal que lo estaba pasando sin él, no quería que supiera que su única opción era alimentarse de la sangre de su tío.

_- ¿Por qué no dijiste antes que estabas hambrienta?_

_Porque su cuerpo exigía beber la sangre de Inuyasha, no le servía la sangre de cualquier vampiro o humano. Tampoco ella estaba dispuesta a tomar de la vena de otro que no fuera Inuyasha. Como mucho estaba dispuesta a aceptar sangre animal y sabía que tendría que tomarla a diario para poder mantenerse en pie._

_- ¿Kagome?- insistió- ¿te cuesta hablar?_

_- No… e-estoy… bien… - balbuceó débilmente._

_- No, no lo estás._

_Su tío se abrió el cuello de la camisa ante su mirada sorprendida y dejó al descubierto su palpitante yugular. Sus colmillos sentían el bombeo de la sangre en esa zona y por un momento, solo por un momento, había estado tentada a lanzarse sobre su cuello. Sin embargo, no lo haría. No pensaba hacerlo porque amaba a Inuyasha, porque no quería beber de ningún otro hombre y porque su cuerpo sabía a la perfección que sólo quedaría saciada con su sangre. Además, su tío debía saber tan bien como ella que tomar sangre aumentaba el deseo sexual, ¿cómo podía estar ofreciéndoselo tan tranquilamente?_

_Una idea absurda cruzó por su mente pero era tan absurda que la desechó casi inmediatamente. Ya era hora de dejar de desconfiar de la que era su familia. Su tío Naraku acababa de ofrecerle con toda su buena intención lo que necesitaba para sentirse bien. Seguro que ni había pensado en esa consecuencia, el pobre._

_- Estoy perfectamente._

_Para demostrarlo se levantó de su asiento pero sus piernas temblorosas la delataron._

_- No es así- insistió- toma mi sangre- volvió a ofrecerse- no sientas vergüenza._

_- ¡No!- se llevó una mano a la boca ante la negativa tan brusca- es que yo… verás… no me siento cómoda… espero que lo entiendas…_

_Él volvió a atarse el cuello de la camisa y ella se sintió aliviada por no tener que continuar viendo su palpitante vena. _

_- Quieres la sangre de él, ¿eh?_

_- ¿Cómo?_

_Su tío no lo repitió pero ella había escuchado a la perfección lo que acababa de decir. Naraku sabía a la perfección lo que estaba ocurriendo y a lo mejor eso era una ventaja para ellos. Si se daba cuenta de que dependía de Inuyasha hasta el punto en que su vida corría peligro, podría terminar cediendo y permitiendo la boda. _

_- Es hora de que vayas a cambiarte- le indicó- llegarás tarde._

_- Sí, gracias tío._

Su tío no le había dejado muchas opciones. O bebía de su sangre o no bebería de ninguna otra, ni siquiera sangre animal. Si Inuyasha se enteraba de algo de eso, le mataría; no le cabía la menor duda. ¿Qué debía decir para justificarse?

- Yo…

- ¿Por qué no has bebido sangre animal?- insistió- yo me he estado alimentando de esa. No es lo mismo que la tuya pero es lo único que puedo tomar ahora mismo.

Sabía muy bien cómo se sentía. Ella misma sentía en todo su cuerpo que no podría beber la sangre de otro vampiro que no fuera Inuyasha, de ningún humano. Únicamente se sentía capaz de beber la sangre animal sin sentir remordimientos y nadie se la daba en la casa de sus tíos. Todos ellos sabían que dependía de Inuyasha y sabía que estaban preocupados por ella. Después de ver ese periódico pudo entender por qué ellos no querían permitir su matrimonio pero… si les contaba la versión de Inuyasha, ¿cambiarían de parecer?

- Tienes que tomar de mi vena- tiró de ella- ya.

Kagome fue arrastrada por Inuyasha fuera de la pista de baile. Entraron en un pasillo en penumbra que no suponía ningún reto para sus desarrollados ojos y no se detuvieron hasta que encontraron un pequeño puesto en el que se encontraba un hombre. Al lado del puesto había unas escaleras que llevaban hasta unas habitaciones. Aquel local tenía dormitorios para los clientes que pagasen.

- Yo… esto…

- Esta zona está reservada sólo para los vampiros.

¿Vampiros? ¡Dios Santo! El hombre que estaba en el puesto no era un hombre, era un macho vampiro de poco alcance económico a juzgar por su aspecto. Rebuscó entre las llaves y le ofreció una a Inuyasha.

- Son diez mil yenes- cogió el dinero- tienen hasta las seis de la mañana.

Inuyasha tiró de ella sin esperar a seguir escuchando las indicaciones del otro vampiro y subieron las escaleras. Su habitación era la número quince por lo que tuvieron que subir otras escaleras que conducían al tercer piso. La habitación no era nada del otro mundo, la verdad. Una cama de matrimonio con sábanas blancas y sin colcha, una silla, una televisión anclada en la pared y un pequeño baño que tenía suerte de contar con una ducha.

Fueron directos hacia la cama. Inuyasha se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y la obligó a sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Él mismo se desabrochó la camisa entera aunque no era necesario y ladeó la cabeza para ofrecerle la tierna yugular. Sus oídos podían escuchar como palpitaba, sus fosas nasales olían la deliciosa sangre y sus ojos no podían apartarse de la vena. Sería tan fácil hincar el diente y succionar.

- Hazlo.

No tuvo que pedírselo más veces. Se inclinó, abrió la boca enseñando los colmillos y los clavó en la tierna carne. Instantáneamente empezaron a salir borbotones de cálida sangre que iban directos a su boca y se deslizaban por su esófago. Dulce y deliciosa sangre que estaba consiguiendo que se recuperaran sus sentidos. Su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más y más fuerte y la sed de sangre comenzaba a desaparecer. Intentó separarse pero él la retuvo sujetando sus caderas.

- Continua- la instó- aún no estás satisfecha.

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo estaré bien, sigue.

- Seguiré si tú también tomas de mi vena.

No le dio opción de escoger y por fin él mostró lo sediento que estaba de su sangre. Mordió su cuello y succionó con codicia mientras ella misma le imitaba tomando de su cuello. Sus manos viajaron traviesamente por la piel de su musculoso torso y descendieron hasta alcanzar el cinturón de los pantalones. Él tembló al sentir sus manos en esa zona, peleándose por desabrocharle el cinturón pero no se lo impidió. Permitió también que le bajara la bragueta y gimió ante el contacto de sus manos.

- Te amo, Inuyasha- musitó Kagome mientras la mía las dos incisiones.

- Yo también te amo, Kagome.

Se besaron y su último pensamiento coherente antes de que Inuyasha le abriera el vestido fue que no podría estar hablando más en serio.

…..

Naraku le dio una patada a una de las sillas de su despacho y luego lanzó unos cuantos documentos al suelo. No encontraba la forma de acercarse a Kagome, ella era tan cerrada. Cuando era niña podía obligarla pero a su edad ya no. Le había perdido el miedo y tenía toda la pinta de estar dispuesta a llevarlo ante las autoridades si le ponía una mano encima. Esos catorce años lejos de su hogar habían convertido a Kagome en una joven con carácter aunque continuara siendo tímida. Si se le iban las manos o los ojos más de la cuenta con ella, volvería a escaparse y esa vez no la encontraría.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás y miró su escritorio evocando aquel bochornoso momento transcurrido horas antes.

_- Estoy perfectamente._

_Para demostrarlo se levantó de su asiento pero sus piernas temblorosas la delataron._

_- No es así- insistió- toma mi sangre- volvió a ofrecerse- no sientas vergüenza._

_- ¡No!- se llevó una mano a la boca ante la negativa tan brusca- es que yo… verás… no me siento cómoda… espero que lo entiendas…_

_Él volvió a atarse el cuello de la camisa y la miró enfadado con ella y consigo mismo por lo que acababa de descubrir._

_- Quieres la sangre de él, ¿eh?_

¡Ese desgraciado de Inuyasha! Ese vampiro tenía a Kagome comiendo de su mano mientras que él no lograba encontrar la forma de acercarse a ella. Cuanto más se insinuaba, más lejos se sentía de ella. La joven insistía en casarse con Inuyasha, deseaba beber la sangre de Inuyasha, se pasaba el día pensando en Inuyasha y estaba seguro de que también soñaba con él. ¿Qué tenía que hacer él para le viera de la misma forma?

No era la primera vez que le pasaba aquello. Su madre, Sonomi fue exactamente igual para él. En su día estuvo dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella, incluso cortarse un brazo con tal de que estuviera satisfecha pero ella le rechazó. ¿Por qué? Porque ella amaba a su hermano Onigumo. Se casaron para desgracia suya pero aún así intentó tenerla. Su hermano siempre supo de sus intenciones y nunca la dejó sola.

_- ¡Aléjate de mi esposa!- le advirtió._

_- Sabías que estaba enamorado de ella- le encaró- y tú aún así la desposaste._

_- Yo también estoy enamorado de ella- se defendió- y ella me escogió a mí._

_- ¡Claro que te escogió a ti!- exclamó- el hermano mayor que lo hereda todo, incluido un asiento en la Hermandad. No es más que una aprovechada y ahora lo veo._

_- No te permito que hables así de mi esposa- le amenazó- tú no sabes lo que es amar._

_Su hermano mayor le dio la espalda y se dirigió con paso decidido hacia su escritorio. Se sentó, tomó un sorbo de su taza de café y empezó a leer el periódico con cara de disgusto. Era lógico. Estaba viendo en portada el espectáculo que habían provocado la noche anterior en la fiesta de los Matsura. Su hermanito se puso celoso porque bailó con su esposa y se pelearon en mitad de la pista de baile._

_- No te voy a perdonar nunca este bochorno- le enseñó la portada- se habría evitado si tú hubieras respetado a mi esposa mientras bailabais- se reclinó en el asiento- bastante tengo yo con saber lo que ocurre, no la metas a ella. No se merece toda esta mierda._

_- Voy a casarme y por fin podrás deshacerte de mí._

_- Yo no deseo deshacerme de ti, eres mi hermano y te quiero._

_- Mientes muy bien, Onigumo. Serías un gran actor._

Meses después se casó y no volvió a la casa de la familia Higurashi ni para ver a su recién nacida sobrina. Su hermano sí que fue a ver a Kikio cuando nació y la visitaba en todos sus cumpleaños y en navidades pero nunca llevaba consigo a Sonomi, ni a Kagome. De todas formas, a él no podía engañarle. Todo aquello era apariencia, a él no le importaba ni lo más mínimo su hija o él mismo.

Ahora bien, todo cambió un día en que leyó el periódico. Ese día vio por primera vez a su sobrina de ocho años y quedó fascinado. La belleza de la madre había sido superada con creces y esa niña había batido un record en recepción de pedidas de mano. Todos los vampiros y los padres de vampiros de la misma edad de la niña, estaban solicitando su mano para cuando alcanzara los veinticinco años. Él no podía solicitarlo porque estaba casado y porque era un familiar cercano. Aun así, no fue capaz de apartar la mirada de la fotografía y cuando le comunicaron que su hermano y su mujer habían fallecido en un accidente y él era el tutor legal de la niña, fue el día más feliz de toda su existencia.

Las puertas de la entrada abriéndose llamaron su atención y aquel olor le indicó que se trataba de Kagome pero no estaba sola. Miró el reloj descubriendo que eran las cinco de la mañana y gruñó por lo bajo. La asamblea debía de haber terminado horas atrás, ¿por qué había tardado tanto? La respuesta llegó cuando vio a Inuyasha junto a ella, a una Kagome revitalizada que debía haber tomado sangre y le llegó el olor a sexo. Inuyasha le sonreía descaradamente sin ningún temor a demostrar que se había propasado.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- exigió saber.

- La reunión se alargó más de lo estimado y la traje en mi coche- contestó Inuyasha por ella.

Eso no necesitaba que se lo jurase.

- ¿Me concederá su mano en matrimonio?

- Nunca.

- Entonces, me veré obligado a tomar otras medidas.

El joven Inuyasha Taisho tuvo el descaro de besar los labios de su sobrina ante sus propios ojos y se marchó de la mansión dándose esos aires de grandeza tan típicos en los Taisho. Él también se iba a ver obligado a tomar otras medidas.

Continuará…


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16:**

Se peinó el cabello con fuerza y descuidadamente. Escuchaba de fondo la conversación de su tía y su prima y no podía evitar sentir rabia contenida. Inuyasha, estaban hablando de Inuyasha. Hablaban de cómo había sido visto recientemente con una vampiresa, una vampiresa que no era ella. Llevaba cerca de un mes sin verle y había sobrevivido gracias a la sangre animal que robaba de las cocinas. Él mientras tanto se lo estaba pasando genial con otras mujeres. ¿Cómo pudo creerle cuando le dijo que la amaba?, ¿Qué ella era la única?

Dejó el cepillo con fuerza sobre el tocador y se llevó una mano al pecho al notar que el ritmo de sus pulsaciones aumentaba. El mundo debía de estar volviéndose loco o eso es lo que habría pensado en otro momento. La traición de Inuyasha era lo único que cabía en su cabeza en ese momento. Él había osado salir con otra mujer delante de sus narices, esperando que no se enterara o que quizás se hiciera la tonta. ¡Ja! Le iba a dejar un par de cosas bien claras y ya podía olvidarse de ella. Por más que le doliera, se negaba a ser la esposa estúpida de un hombre que jugaba con toda mujer que se le cruzaba.

Suspiró pensando que su tío tenía razón, siempre la tuvo. Ahora comprendía por qué no quiso que se casara con Inuyasha, por qué se opuso tanto a ese enlace. Él conocía a los tipos como Inuyasha, él sabía cómo era y había estado intentando protegerla. Ella como una tonta se lo había reprochado y había osado escaparse a escondidas para verse con Inuyasha. ¡Tonta! Le debía una buena disculpa a su tío.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Kagome?

Kagome despertó de sus pensamientos y se volvió hacia su prima.

- Sí, creo que sí…

- Debe ser muy duro enterarse de la realidad- se sentó junto a ella- pero es mejor que lo sepas antes de haber cometido un error, ¿no crees?

Tenía toda la razón del mundo, como siempre. Ojala ella fuera tan espabilada como su prima Kikio y no una niña inocentona que creía todo lo que le decían.

- Sí, es lo mejor.

Kikio sonrió y le dio un gran abrazo. Su tía asintió con la cabeza dando su aprobación pero como de costumbre, no participó. Había descubierto con el tiempo que su tía no era una vampiresa que otorgara demasiadas muestras de cariño. Tampoco con su hija. Simplemente, tenía ese carácter particular y ella ya se había acostumbrado. Rompió el abrazo y se levantó.

- ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Kikio a su espalda.

- Quiero hablar con el tío, creo que le debo una disculpa.

- Bueno, como quieras…

Salió de su habitación y caminó en soledad por el oscuro pasillo. Las cortinas tapaban los últimos rayos de sol del atardecer. Echaba de menos la luz del sol, sentir la calidez contra su piel, tumbarse sobre el pasto durante toda una tarde sin hacer nada. ¡Qué tiempos! Pero no era culpa de nadie. O se convertía en vampiro o moría y aunque le fastidiase decirlo porque en ese momento estaba muy enfadada y decepcionada con él, le debía a Inuyasha el estar allí en ese momento. Él la salvó con su sangre en más de una ocasión.

_¿Por qué no dijiste antes que estabas hambrienta?_

¿Por qué le venía ese momento a la cabeza?, ¿por qué no podía evitar pensar en lo preocupado que parecía Inuyasha?, ¿por qué se lo tragaba aún sabiendo que se veía con otras?, ¿por qué no dejaba de darle vueltas? Algo tenía que andar mal en su cabeza para que siguiera recordando esas cosas como si deseara recuperarlas. Todo lo que había escuchado de él no se interponía y odiaba que ocurriera eso. Odiaba que a pesar de todo lo que había escuchado, lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar era en Inuyasha diciéndole que la amaba, en el tono de preocupación en sus palabras, en sus regalos…

No podía odiarle, ni podía olvidarse de él. Hiciera lo que hiciese él siempre estaba muy presente en su corazón y en todo su cuerpo. En ocasiones, su mente intentaba luchar contra esos impulsos pero siempre perdía la batalla. Inuyasha era un imán que la atraía cada vez más y más y cuanto más luchaba, más se agrandaba esa atracción. ¿Qué debía hacer en una situación como esa? Estaba claro que Inuyasha no era adecuado para ella bajo ningún concepto pero ella seguía estando segura de que le perdonaría.

Bajó las escaleras hasta el primer piso encontrando a su gato al final de ellas. El pobre animal se veía incapaz de subir hasta arriba y ella no podía menos que sentir lástima por él. Iba a tener que ponerlo a dieta antes de que reventara de tanto comer y echarse la siesta. Tras darle una suave caricia a lo largo del lomo se dirigió hacia el despacho de su tío y tocó la puerta antes de atreverse a entrar.

- ¿Quién es?- se escuchó desde dentro.

- Soy Kagome, tío.

- Adelante.

Su tío nunca le hacía esperar fuera y la atendía lo más rápido posible siempre. Se ocupaba de que estuviera lo más cómoda posible en la casa y se aseguraba de que fuera feliz allí. Era un buen hombre.

Como de costumbre, su tío Naraku estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio con toda una pila de papeles de la Hermandad que estaba sellando en su nombre. Tal vez fuera hora de que empezara a hacer su trabajo y liberar un poco a su tío. Sabía que le gustaba lo que hacía pero era muchísimo trabajo y se trataba de su responsabilidad, no la de su tío. Él ya debía estar bastante agobiado manejando su hogar y sus negocios. También le diría eso.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Kagome?

- Yo… es- esto es un poco difícil de decir… pero… se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa- quería pedirte disculpas…

- ¿Disculpas? parecía sorprendido- ¿por qué?

- Porque ahora entiendo que… tenías razón sobre Inuyasha…- suspiró- no es adecuado para mí…

Su tío parecía feliz con la noticia y se levantó del escritorio para felicitarla. Rodeó todo el escritorio, se sentó sobre él frente a ella y le puso las manos sobre los hombros para mostrarle el bien que le hacía.

- Ni te puedes imaginar lo feliz que me has hecho, Kagome.

- Tú sólo estabas preocupado por mí… gracias…

- No agradezcas nada, es mi deber.

Era el momento de decirle también lo de la Hermandad. Quería que viera el interés que mostraba y que estaba dispuesta a hacer su trabajo.

- También quería decirte que no es necesario que continúes atendiendo los deberes de la Hermandad. Creo que es hora de que cumpla con mi deber.

Ya no le notaba tan feliz, parecía haberse puesto algo tenso y lo notaba en las manos que la sujetaban.

- ¿Tío?

- Me alegro de que muestres tanto interés, Kagome- sonrió- pero yo puedo seguir ocupándome de esto. Tú aún no sabes lo suficiente.

- Pero aprenderé- insistió- no quiero cargarte con mi trabajo…

- No es ninguna carga, de verdad.

Notaba cierto tono de nerviosismo en la voz de su tío y sus manos se ponían cada vez más tensas. ¿Habría dicho algo que le molestara?

- La Hermandad no es asunto de mujeres, Kagome- acarició sus brazos- una chica tan bonito y delicada como tú debería estar comprándose ropita de esa que te sienta tan bien y poniéndose bonita- le explicó- no debes preocuparte por asuntos tan feos…

Las palabras de su tío y sus caricias pusieron en marcha un resorte de su cabeza que parecía que llevara años sin funcionar. Una avalancha de imágenes confusas y difuminadas pasaron ante sus ojos hasta que al fin se detuvieron en una escena.

_Una vez más su prima Kikio la había acusado falsamente de haber llenado de barro su vestido. ¡Había sido ella! Estuvo jugando con otros niños, niños con los que ella tenía prohibido jugar. La vio revolcarse por la hierba como una salvaje e incluso vio como se besaba con otro de esos niños. ¡Sólo tenían trece años! Pero su tía le dio una bofetada y le dijo que estaba muy mal hablar así de su prima. Se encontraba sentada en el despacho de su tío sin haber hecho nada y él acababa de llegar de su cacería. ¿Qué le diría?_

_La miró de pies a cabeza y luego se arrodilló junto a la silla en la que estaba sentada. Él no parecía estar enfadado con ella y eso le hizo sentirse un poco mejor. A lo mejor no todo era tan malo. Su tío tomó su mentón con una de sus manos y lo giró para mirar la evidencia de que su tía la había abofeteado._

_- Mi mujer no debió hacer eso- musitó- ¿te duele?_

_- Sólo un poquito…_

_- Tú nunca te quejas, Kagome- sonrió- eres increíble._

_No se quejaba porque había visto cómo era Naraku con su tía. Había escuchado cientos de disputas entre ellos y en alguna ocasión escuchó hasta sonidos de golpes. Después de todo el mal que le hacía esa señora no tenía por qué intentar protegerla pero le daba tantísima lástima. No eran un matrimonio feliz como el de sus padres._

_- ¿Quieres que vayamos a la cocina a comer un helado?_

_¡Helado! No comía un helado desde mucho antes de que fallecieran sus padres. Sabía que se le estaba iluminando la mirada ante la idea. _

_- Sí._

_Pero primero tienes que hacer algo por tu tío…_

_- ¿El qué?_

_Su tío sonrió cuando le hizo la pregunta, la agarró y tiró de ella hacia él._

El recuerdo se volvió borroso y menos nítido hasta que desapareció por completo. Se encontraba en el despacho de su tío como minutos antes y él la miraba como si se estuviera planteando el llamar a una ambulancia.

- Kagome, ¿estás bien?

- Yo…

- Te has puesto muy pálida y no me contestabas.

- Yo… yo sólo…

De repente, no le gustaba tanto la idea de estar a solas con su tío, en su despacho. Ya no le gustaba sentir sus manos sobre sus brazos acariciándola de esa forma que antes consideró cariñosa, afectiva. Algo en su interior, una especie de sexto sentido le decía que estaba en peligro y curiosamente, siempre tuvo ese presentimiento. Desde que llegó a esa casa algo le dijo que debía marcharse pero no hizo caso. En ese día, se había vuelto a activar ese mecanismo de defensa y le gritaba más que nunca que huyera de allí. ¿A dónde iba a huir? ¡Estaba tan confundida!

Se desasió del agarre de su tío de forma violenta y antes de que pudiera llamarle la atención, se levantó de la silla tirándola al suelo. Su intención fue correr hacia la puerta pero entonces, él la agarró y evitó que escapara.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

¡Suéltame!

Empezó a llorar sin saber por qué y algo le dijo que no debía huir del despacho sino que debía huir de la casa. Ese impulso casi animal invadió todo su cuerpo y la pregunta vino a su cabeza. ¿A dónde podía ir? En su departamento la encontrarían en seguida, la Hermandad era un sitio demasiado obvio y además, Naraku era su tutor. ¿Qué alternativas tenía?

Le empujó logrando desestabilizarlo y que la soltara. Aprovechó esas décimas de segundo de ventaja y salió corriendo del despacho por el pasillo. No se detuvo en las escaleras para subir. Únicamente agarró a su pesado gato y salió fuera de la mansión. Ya era de noche, podía escapar sin problemas y con la enorme carga que llevaba en brazos la encontrarían en seguida. Una brillante idea cruzó su mente y la puso en marcha.

Corrió hacia la cochera y le hizo una señal a uno de los cuatro chóferes. Él se subió en el asiento de piloto y ella en el de copiloto.

- ¿A dónde señorita Higurashi?

¡Usted arranque y salga!- le ordenó.

Iba a tener que darle orden de ir a algún sitio. El teléfono del coche sonó y antes de que él pudiera cogerlo, ella lo descolgó, detuvo la llamada y lo dejó descolgado para no recibir ni una más. Era su tío el que llamaba para dar la orden de detenerse, estaba segura.

…

No entendía el comportamiento de Kagome, por más que lo pensaba no lograba entenderlo. No había vuelto a acudir a ninguna asamblea de la Hermandad desde aquella y no intentaba comunicarse con él de ninguna forma. Ni siquiera podía saber si ella tenía sed porque todos sus intentos por verla habían acabado en intentos frustrados. ¿Cómo iba a poder llegar hasta ella si no le ayudaba?

Por otra parte, no le gustaban nada los documentos firmados por Kagome que estaban llegando a la Hermandad. Le costaba tanto creer que Kagome pudiera retirar las ayudas a padres sin trabajo, desalojar a niños de los orfanatos, construir un pub en lugar de un hospital privado para vampiros. Ella nunca hubiera hecho algo así. Kagome sabía lo que era ser huérfana, sabía lo que era vivir en un orfanato, sabía lo que era tener que arrastrarse para comer. ¿Por qué entonces les había negado todas esas ayudas? Y eso no era lo único. Estaba de acuerdo con mantener las viejas normas de las tutorías. Él mismo había propuesto la reforma para poder casarse con ella y ella la denegaba.

Se sentó en el centro de uno de los sofás de su despacho y se llevó a los labios la botella de whisky que tenía entre las manos. Si bien él solo no podía olvidarse de Kagome por un rato, el whisky le ayudaría a conseguirlo. Odiaba ahogar sus penas en alcohol, como hacían los humanos alcohólicos pero sentía que era lo único que podía sacarlo de ese pozo de amargura o igual lo hundiría más en él. Fuera cual fuera el resultado, sería mejor que aquel.

- ¿Joven amo?

El pesado de su mayordomo ya estaba llamando a la puerta. ¿Qué querría?

- Tiene visita.

- Adelante.

Se llevó la botella a los labios una vez más y mientras bebía vio entrar en su despacho a Kikio Tatewaki. La hija del hombre que se había negado en rotundo a permitir su enlace con la única hembra a la que amaba. ¿Tendría ella algo que ver en su rotunda negativa? A lo mejor le dijo a su padre que no lo permitiera, que era ella la que quería casarse con él. La duda lo asaltó y vio su oportunidad de preguntar.

- Kikio… tengo que hacerte una pregunta…

- Adelante.

- ¿Tu padre rechazó mi propuesta de matrimonio porque tú se lo dijiste?

Ella frunció el ceño ante la pregunta pero no contestó. Se echó la melena hacia atrás, anduvo con paso felino hasta el sofá y se sentó junto a él con una sonrisa. Entonces, decidió contestarle.

- Yo no le dije nada aunque no fue por falta de ganas,- suspiró- lo decidió él solito.

Sin saber por qué, la creyó. Volvió a darle un trago a la botella de whisky y sus pensamientos evocaron una vez más la imagen de Kagome.

¡Oh, Inuyasha!- le arrebató la botella- no deberías beber tanto tú solito.

Kikio se llevó la botella a sus sensuales labios y dio un sorbo a su salud. Sin quererlo, se fijó en sus labios pintados de rojo, en su garganta tragando el whisky y en su escote inflándose con cada respiración. No le gustaba mirar a otras mujeres y mucho menos después de haber conocido a Kagome pero se sentía tan traicionado. Ella le había dado la espalda totalmente, se había olvidado de él y había empezado a comportarse de una forma que era impropia de ella.

- Oye, Kikio… ¿Kagome era así de niña?

- Kagome, Kagome y Kagome… siempre hablando de Kagome- le miró y suspiró ¿a qué te refieres?

- Ella era tan… ¿mala?- a él mismo le costó preguntar algo así sobre ella- quiero decir… le importaban tan poco los sentimientos de los demás… era tan poco sensible… tan fría…

- Sí, Kagome siempre fue así- le contestó- una niña egoísta y caprichosa que tenía una rabieta cuando no conseguía lo que quería.

Entonces, ¿había vuelto?, ¿había vuelto la Kagome egoísta y caprichosa que no paraba hasta conseguir cualquier cosa que deseara?, ¿esa niña tan odiosa según le habían contado? Nunca se creyó todos esos cuentos sobre Kagome pero últimamente empezaban a cobrar vida. Ahora que había recuperado todo su dinero y podía tener en sus manos todo lo que deseaba con solo chasquear los dedos, había resurgido su verdadero carácter. Egoísta, fría, caprichosa, insensible, antipática… y él seguía estando enamorado de ella. Si aparecía en ese momento se arrodillaría a sus pies y suplicaría clemencia. Eso era lo que más odiaba de todo.

¿Por qué no podía ser todo tan sencillo como antes? Prefería mil veces volver al pasado con su dulce Kagome humana.

_- Muchísimas gracias._

_- ¿Por qué?- preguntó sin entender._

_- Por salvarme… claro…_

_La chica se sonrojó provocando que el olor de su sangre le golpeara y se apartó el cabello para echárselo a la espalda. Otra oleada de delicioso olor le impactó._

_- ¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo?_

_¿Sería educado pedirle que se marcharan a un lugar más íntimo para arrancarle ese vestido calientapollas y poder disfrutar de su cuerpo y su sangre? ¡No! No quería tomar ni un solo litro de su sangre, no quería matarla ni convertirla en vampiresa. Nunca querría algo semejante para ella. ¡Se había enamorado de una humana! Tenía que marcharse de allí antes de que sus impulsos le vencieran y mordiera su delicado cuello._

_- Tengo que marcharme._

_- Pero…_

_- Tengo prisa._

_- Entonces, deja que te lo agradezca apropiadamente._

_No pudo impedir que se acercara a él y tampoco fue capaz de impedir que le diera un caliente y húmedo beso en la mejilla. Se sentía conmovido y a la vez frustrado._

- Kagome… murmuró.

Se llevó una vez más la botella a los labios y bebió. Empezaba a sentir el estado de embriaguez inundándole a la vez que unas suaves y femeninas manos acariciaban su pecho. ¿Era Kagome? Unos besos calientes fueron ascendiendo desde su hombro hasta su cuello y apartó la botella para poder besarlos. Sintió su aliento contra el suyo propio, olía a whisky también. Casi podía rozar la tierna carne cuando sus oídos captaron un difuso ruido de pasos y las puertas de abrieron.

¡Inuyasha!

No pudo apartarse a tiempo de la otra mujer y cuando vio a Kagome observándole como si fuera el ser más ruin de toda la tierra, supo que no iba a entender lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo demonios iba a entenderlo? Él tenía la camisa totalmente desabrochada, la mirada nublada y una botella de whisky en la mano. Kikio tenía una pierna desnuda sobre su regazo, los tirantes de su vestido bajados e intentaba besarle. ¿Cómo podía excusarse? Ella parecía triste. Había ido a buscarlo y ¡él le había fallado!

Vio las lágrimas en sus ojos pugnando por salir, la decepción escrita en su mirada e incluso en la del obeso gato que estaba cargando. Por cierto, ¡qué gordo se había puesto Buyo!

Inuyasha se levantó apartando a Kikio.

- Esto tiene una explicación…

¡Cállate!

Kagome se dio media vuelta sollozando ruidosamente y salió del despacho con el gato a cuestas. Él no iba a dejarla escapar. Corrió tras ella lo mejor que pudo a pesar de su estado y pudo alcanzarla en seguida. Ella era muy lenta para él y la carga que llevaba le hacía ralentizar más su paso.

- Kagome…

¡Déjame! intentó desasirse¡Vete con Kikio!

- No, escúchame…

¡No te escucho!- espetó- estoy harta de que cada día me vengan diciendo que te han visto con una mujer diferente- soltó el gato y empezó a darle puñetazos en el pecho¡eres un libertino!

- ¿Quién te ha dicho esas mentiras?

No pudo evitar gritarle al preguntar aquello y tomó sus brazos para apartarla de él y mirarla a los ojos. Quería que viera la verdad en sus ojos. El efecto del whisky empezaba a desaparecer y sólo se encontraba ligeramente mareado. En pocos minutos estaría tan sobrio como ella misma.

- Mi tía y mi prima… musitó.

- ¿Tu prima?, ¿la que se estaba aprovechando de que yo estaba borracho?, ¿esa misma?- contestó- Abre los ojos, Kagome. Tu prima quiere echarme el guante desde hace años y te está manipulando.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos al escucharle y bajó la mirada para pensar o eso le pareció a él. Ella le creía, claro que le creía. Era su verdad frente a la de su prima y su tía y ellas dos tenían un comportamiento lo bastante extraño como para desconfiar. Ella volvió a levantar la mirada y buscó la verdad en sus ojos. No necesitó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y derrumbarse contra su pecho.

¡Dios mío!- exclamó-¡soy tan tonta!

Él la abrazó y por fin quedó explicado el misterio de por qué no intentaba comunicarse con él. Sin embargo, todavía le quedaban algunas dudas y tenía que aclararlas.

- Kagome, ¿por qué has mandado todos esos documentos a la Hermandad votando en contra?

- ¿Qué documentos?

- Los documentos en los que te opones a la apertura de un hospital privado para vampiros, por ejemplo- le explicó- o cuando estás de acuerdo en derruir un orfanato o en cortar las ayudas para vampiros sin trabajo…

Kagome parecía estar a punto de vomitar. Se quedó pálida como una estatua griega y sintió cómo se le doblaban las rodillas. Fue rápido en sostenerla y la llevó en volandas hasta una de las sillas del pasillo para que se recompusiera. Parecía estar hecha polvo.

- ¿Kagome?

- Yo… yo no he hecho nada de eso… yo…

- Habla, Kagome.

- Yo firmo los papeles pero no los sello, ni tomo las resoluciones-se mordió el labio- mi tío lo hace todo. Insiste en que yo no estoy preparada y…

¡No! exclamó furioso¡él no debe hacerlo!

Se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por el pasillo mientras pensaba en todo lo que acababa de decirle Kagome. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que ella haría algo tan horrible? Kagome no había tocado ni uno solo de los documentos de la Hermandad desde que pasó a formar parte de ella. Su tío la había estado manipulando y había incumplido la ley que juró respetar. Ése era el momento de acabar con él. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y llamó a su padre. Cuando le contó todo lo que Kagome acababa de confesar no dudó ni un instante en acudir a su casa con todos los miembros de la Hermandad. Primero, Kagome tenía que contarles a todos lo que estaba pasando y luego irían a la mansión Tatewaki. Seguramente, podría quitarle la tutela de Kagome gracias a eso.

Ahora bien, cuando colgó el teléfono móvil y miró a Kagome supo que algo más andaba mal. Ella parecía perdida y asustada. Algo la había empujado a saltarse las órdenes de su tío y correr hacia él.

- Kagome, ¿por qué has venido?- se volvió a arrodillar ante ella- algo te pasa…

- Yo… recordé algo… algo muy extraño y sentí que debía huir de esa casa… de mis tíos…

Algo le estaba diciendo que le ocurrido catorce años atrás fue mucho más complejo de lo que todo el mundo pensaba. Kagome tenía todo recuerdo bloqueado en su cabeza y algo lo había hecho despertar. En cualquier momento, todo volvería a su cabeza y tenía toda la pinta de ser muy malo. La ayudó a levantarse de aquella silla y la empujó hacia él para poder abrazarla estrechamente. Todo acabaría pronto y nada volvería a separarlos.

Apartó el cabello que se había pegado a su rostro por las lágrimas y se estaba inclinando para besarla cuando se abrieron de par en par las puertas de la entrada. ¡Era Naraku!

¡Apártate de ella!

Kagome tembló entre sus brazos y le suplicó con la mirada que no lo hiciera. No, esa vez no lo haría. Esa vez, él iba a ganar.

- No.

Sólo dijo eso pero lo dijo alto y claro. No necesitaba más palabras.

¡Es mía!

¿Suya?, ¿cómo se atrevía a decir algo semejante? Estuvo a punto de dejarle bien claro a quién pertenecía Kagome cuando ella empezó a gritar. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, tapándose con las manos los oídos y llorando. Intentó calmarla, abrazarla, hablarle pero no hubo forma. No necesitaba ningún experto para saber que sus recuerdos acababan de volver.

Continuará…


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17:**

Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza, unas extrañas palpitaciones atacaban sus sienes y todo el lóbulo frontal parecía estar siendo golpeado. Sus rodillas temblaban y no podían mantenerla en pie, era Inuyasha quien la estaba sujetando para que no cayera. Las gruesas lágrimas caían incesantemente a lo largo de sus mejillas y no podía parar de sollozar y abrir la boca en busca del aire que le faltaba en los pulmones. Algo realmente malo le estaba pasando. Eran tantas las imágenes que se cruzaban en su mente que no podía lidiar con ninguna de ellas en particular y una avalancha de recuerdos la estaba sepultando. Veía claramente a sus padres pero también veía a sus tíos y a su prima. Su prima le hacía la vida imposible, su tía la odiaba y su tío… su tío…

_- ¿Quieres que vayamos a la cocina a comer un helado?_

_¡Helado! No comía un helado desde mucho antes de que fallecieran sus padres. Sabía que se le estaba iluminando la mirada ante la idea. _

_- Sí._

_- Pero primero tienes que hacer algo por tu tío…_

_- ¿El qué?_

_Su tío sonrió cuando le hizo la pregunta, la agarró y tiró de ella hacia él. ¿Estaba besándola? Sólo un hombre le había besado antes y ése era su padre. Además, su padre no le había besado de esa forma. Su padre le había dado un suave beso de amor paternal en los labios. Un beso que no daba a entender más de lo que era, un beso tan cariñoso como el que también le podría haber dado su madre. Su tío no la besaba de esa forma, estaba segura. Su tío la besaba como su padre besaba a su madre y eso no le gustaba. _

_Asustada alzó una de sus manos libros y le dio una bofetada. No fue tan fuerte como hubiera deseado, ni tan sonora como debería debido a su corta edad pero suficiente para que él se separara de ella y la mirara sorprendido._

_- ¿Qué te pasa, Kagome?_

_- Eso está mal…_

_Claro que estaba mal. Él era Naraku, su tío, el hermano de su padre y nuevo tutor legal. Él no podía besarla porque era su pupila, porque era un pariente muy cercano y porque era una niña, ¡demonios! ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? Él se comportaba como si no hubiera hecho nada malo y eso estaba logrando ponerla de los nervios. ¿Dónde estaban mamá y papá cuando se les necesitaba?_

_No está mal, Kagome- acarició su cabello- porque tu tío te ama muchísimo._

_¿Amar? Amar no era la palabra que debía emplear con ella, esa palabra estaba reservada exclusivamente para su esposa. Ella era su sobrina y a su sobrina debía quererla o en todo caso sentir afecto por ella pero nunca amarla. No le estaba gustando nada el rumbo que empezaba a tomar esa conversación y aunque solo fuera una niña de poco más de nueve años, sabía qué buscaba un hombre de una mujer. Cuando empezaron a lloverle cartas de compromiso, sus padres decidieron que lo mejor era explicarle todo sobre el sexo opuesto para que pudiera defenderse si ellos no estaban. _

_Asustada sacudió la cabeza mirando a su tío y se bajó de la silla por el otro lado, intentando alejarse de él. Él apartó la silla de un puntapié y la miró desde las alturas._

_- Ven aquí ahora mismo, Kagome._

_Volvió a sacudir la cabeza asustada y midió la distancia entre la puerta y ella. ¿Le daría tiempo a escapar? Y de ser así, ¿la seguiría?, ¿alguien intentaría ayudarla? Su tío debió adivinar sus intenciones puesto que se movió dispuesto a atraparla. Asustada, lo esquivó y empezó a correr hacia la puerta pero la alcanzó desde atrás antes de que pudiera llegar._

_- Kagome, tú eres una chica buena- la arrastró hacia su escritorio- no lo estropees todo por una tontería._

_- ¡No!- gritó- ¡suéltame!_

_Pero no la soltó, no la escuchó, ni siquiera hizo nada para impedir que gritara. La tumbó sobre su escritorio y le arrancó su vestido favorito._

Hay cosas que simplemente es mejor no recordar. Ya sabía por qué no era virgen y prefería seguir pensando que había nacido sin himen. Sabía a la perfección hasta cuando se había extendido esa "relación" con su tío y sabía por qué y cómo había escapado. Kikio, la sangre, su tía gritando, el miedo a que su tío apareciera, ella corriendo bajo el sol, la llanura, las rocas…

Se aferró con una fuerza hasta entonces desconocida para ella a las solapas de la camisa de Inuyasha y mojó su pecho desnudo con sus lágrimas. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Inuyasha? Si él se enteraba de esa cruel realidad arrasaría con todo y en el fondo era lo que ella más deseaba, que acabara con todo. Naraku merecía que le dieran su merecido por manipulador, chantajista, ladrón y violador de niños. Por eso estaba deseando que ella volviera a su hogar, por eso rechazaba toda oferta de matrimonio para ella, por eso se comportaba de aquella forma con ella. La primera vez escapó porque la violaba y sabía que el mismo método no funcionaría una vez más; él sabía que ella acudiría a la autoridad y a Inuyasha para contar lo ocurrido y que le quitarían su tutela. Él había estado preparando el terreno, intentando seducirla para que ella misma cayera pero lo que él no sabía era que ella nunca iba a caer. Ella ya tenía a la persona a la que amaba.

- Kagome…

- No dejes que me lleve con él…- le suplicó- por favor… no lo permitas…

Inuyasha no hizo preguntas, sólo la estrechó entre sus brazos y suspiró. ¿Eso qué significaba?, ¿qué iba a luchar por ella? o ¿qué tendría que permitir que se la llevara una vez más? Además, esa vez todo volvería a ser como catorce años atrás. Su tío sabía que ella había recordado todo y eso sólo era el principio del fin.

Avergonzada por la confesión pero sintiendo también que se liberaría de aquella presión en el pecho si se lo contaba, se puso de puntillas y le murmuró en el oído todo lo que había recordado a grandes rasgos. Le sintió tensarse a medida que iba avanzando el corto relato y cuando al fin terminó él temblaba de pura rabia contenida. Una rabia que no tardaría en dominarlo por completo. Parecía estar a punto de soltarla y lanzarse sobre su tío cuando las puertas de la entrada se abrieron y pasaron los miembros de la Hermandad entre los que se incluían dos mujeres. ¿Quiénes eran?

- Muchacho, ya te dije que no podías quedarte con la tutela de la joven señorita Higurashi.

¿Quién era ése? Tampoco era miembro de la Hermandad.

- Esta vez, tengo todo lo que necesito para conseguir su tutela y para acabar con él.

Inuyasha estaba a punto de reventar. Se contenía pero sólo porque esperaba el momento adecuado para hacer pedazos a Naraku. ¿Debería intervenir?, ¿qué le hubiera gustado que hiciera a su padre? Aunque claro, su padre no le hubiera perdonado a nadie el asunto de su violación.

…..

Sus colmillos habían crecido gritando sus ansias de sangre enemiga, sus manos controlaban su fuerza únicamente para no dañar a su dulce Kagome, sus ojos cegados por la furia estaban inyectados en sangre y sólo le permitían ver en color negro y rojo. La sangre hirviendo atravesaba todo su cuerpo a través de las venas, proclamando una lucha por el honor de su amada.

Habían mancillado a Kagome, la habían mancillado de la peor de las formas siendo una niña de apenas nueve años. ¿Cómo se atrevía?, ¿cómo se atrevía a seguir mirándola a los ojos después de lo que le hizo?, ¿cómo se atrevía a seguirla hasta su casa con la idea de volver a llevársela?, ¿cómo se atrevía a respirar su mismo aire? Ese ser inmundo no merecía otra cosa que no fuera ser torturado hasta la muerte. Debía suplicar clemencia, que le mataran; arrodillarse a los pies de Kagome medio muerto y suplicarle perdón una y mil veces. Sin embargo, tenía la poca vergüenza de pretender volver a llevársela a su casa como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Kagome había recordado, ambos lo sabían sin preguntar. Ahora que ella sabía todo lo ocurrido intentaría encerrarla, volvería a violarla, terminaría matándola de la pena. ¡Sobre su cadáver!

Para empezar se ocuparía de que fuera convenientemente degradado y humillado ante la Hermandad por las ilegalidades cometidas. Después, dejaría a Kagome con su madre y su cuñada (aún no sabía por qué estaban allí) para que cuidaran de ellas mientras que él le retaba a un combate a muerte por la mano de Kagome. Le mataría, por supuesto que iba a hacerlo, y se divertiría mucho haciéndolo. Por último, reclamaría la tutela legal de Kagome ante el tribunal alegando todo lo sucedido en la casa Tatewaki cuando ella era una niña y si no se la concedían tenía un as en la manga. A su padre, sí que le darían la tutela de la muchacha.

Besó la coronilla de Kagome y le sonrió victorioso a Naraku para demostrarle que estaba a punto de destruirlo.

- Naraku Tatewaki ha estado tomando decisiones sobre la Hermandad en nombre de Kagome- le acusó- todos los documentos firmados por Kagome Higurashi deben ser invalidados y él correctamente sancionado.

- ¿Existen pruebas, hijo?

- La confesión de Kagome- acarició su espalda- ¿es eso suficiente?

Los miembros de la Hermandad se miraron entre ellos enviándose un mensaje silencioso. Todos asintieron con la cabeza y fue su padre quien dio un paso hacia delante y habló.

- Naraku Tatewaki, por el presente incumplimiento de la regla número tres del código de la Hermandad queda despojado de su título pasando a ser un vampiro de clase media y- recalcó la conjunción- le serán embargados todos sus bienes a excepción de los pertenecientes a la familia Higurashi y a su legítima heredera.

- ¡No podéis hacerme eso!- gritó- ¡es la palabra de esa mocosa contra la mía!

- Seguro que esa jovencita ha mentido- intervino el juez- tiene un largo historial de comportamiento conflictivo.

Su padre miró al juez con resentimiento y sacudió la cabeza.

- Kagome Higurashi, contéstame- siguió el protocolo- Naraku Tatewaki, hermano de tu difunto padre, ¿ha tomado decisiones en tu nombre?

Kagome se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y levantó la cabeza para mirarle en busca de su consentimiento. Él asintió con la cabeza para darle su apoyo y estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre Naraku cuando le vio lanzarle una amenaza con la mirada. Ella tembló de miedo en sus brazos. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le sonrió para recordarle que él estaba allí para protegerla. No tenía nada que temer.

- Yo… - tragó saliva- no he tomado ninguna decisión… - dijo por fin- ha sido mi tío…

Era todo lo que la Hermandad necesitaba oír.

- ¿No irán a creerla?- insistió el juez- es una mentirosa compulsiva.

- Nunca nadie ha osado acusar de mentir a uno de nuestros miembros- aseguró su padre- no sea usted el primero.

- Pe- pero…

- Caso cerrado.

Primera parte del plan realizada. ¡A por la segunda parte!

- No os marchéis todavía- anunció a los miembros de la Hermandad- aún hay más.

Se creó un profundo silencio seguido de murmuraciones.

- Mamá, Rin- las llamó- necesito que os ocupéis de Kagome.

Su madre y Rin se separaron de sus maridos y no dudaron en ir en su ayuda. Rin ya estaba embarazada de ocho meses y andaba con lentitud por ello. Esperaron a que él lograra calmar a Kagome y convencerla de que estaría bien con ellas y luego la llevaron consigo hacia el salón, donde no podría oír el combate. Ella ya tenía suficiente con todos aquellos malos recuerdos que acudían a su mente, no necesitaba verle luchar y matar.

Alzó su mano derecha y con el dedo índice señaló a Naraku.

- Te reto a un combate a muerte por la mano de Kagome Higurashi.

…..

Kikio hizo un mohín por el fracaso y agarró la botella de whisky que Inuyasha dejó abandonada sobre la mesita. Necesitaba un trago después de haber vuelto a fallar en su empresa por conquistarle. Más de un mes entero haciéndole la pelota a su prima, preparando el terreno para que se separaran, emulando que la adoraba y todo para nada. Después de aquel monumental fracaso se iban a acabar los descabellados y estúpidos planes de su madre. Haría las cosas a su manera y si Inuyasha tampoco podía ser suyo de esa forma, no lo sería de Kagome. Prefería asegurarse que no fuera de nadie a verle marcharse con otra.

Dejó la botella de nuevo sobre la mesa y se decidió a irse por otra puerta. Había mucho barullo en el pasillo, tenía la sensación de que había llegado visita y no le apetecía que vieran como él se había quedado con su prima. Lo único que le faltaba era que empezara a correrse por los salones el acertado rumor de que Kikio Tatewaki había sido rechazada por Inuyasha Taisho. Y todo porque él prefería a su preciosa prima.

Agarró e plomo de la puerta dispuesta a abrirla cuando el sonido de unas voces femeninas llegaron a sus oídos. Reconocía a la madre de Inuyasha, la señora Izayoi y también a la esposa de Sesshomaru (como se llamase). ¿Qué estaban haciendo allí? Iba a cambiar de camino para escaparse por la ventana cuando la voz de Kagome captó su atención. ¿Kagome hablando con la madre de Inuyasha y con su cuñada?, ¿por qué?, ¿no estarían organizando su boda? ¡Qué no fuera eso!

Puso las palmas abiertas de las manos contra la puerta y pegó el oído a la fría madera de roble. Las voces eran bajas pero se escuchaba claramente la conversación, hablaban de su padre. Escuchó, escuchó y escuchó durante largos y tensos minutos hasta que por fin la voz de Kagome quedó silenciada por un llanto o tal vez, ¿era ella la que lloraba? Notaba húmedas sus propias mejillas y el corazón parecía a punto de salirse de su pecho. Ahora lo comprendía todo. Comprendía por qué su padre siempre fue tan bueno con Kagome, por qué tenía una gran fotografía de ella dentro de su despacho, por qué siempre luchaba por situarse cerca de ella. Su padre había hecho algo realmente horrible y ella que no había sido capaz de verlo, se había dedicado a torturarla más todavía, como si no tuviera suficiente.

Se sentía horriblemente mal después de haber escuchado el relato. No dudaba ni un solo instante de sus palabras porque sabía que todo adquiría una perfecta lógica, el puzle por fin encajaba y no le gustaba el resultado. Tantos años de incesantes celos y envidias y por fin descubría que su prima merecía tan poco su rencor y necesitaba tanto su ayuda. ¿Quitarle a Inuyasha?, ¿cómo le iba a quitar lo único en el mundo que le hacía sentirse bien y olvidar lo que le hizo su padre?

Con manos temblorosas sujetó el plomo de la puerta y la abrió con mucho cuidado. Se notaba que esa habitación estaba en completo silencio ya que las tres mujeres, todas llorando, la miraron como a cualquier extraño que hubiera invadido su intimidad. Sin embargo, se mostraron sorprendidas al verla llorar y no era de extrañar. Kikio Tatewaki no lloraba por cualquier tontería y menos en público.

- Yo… - le costaba tanto hablar- verás, Kagome… - tenía que decírselo, se lo debía- perdóname…

Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo y con la cabeza inclinada suplicó perdón como nunca lo había hecho.

- ¡Lo siento!- sollozó- siento todo lo que te hizo mi padre, siento no haberme dado cuenta nunca, siento haber sido tan egoísta y tan mala contigo…- perdió el control- siento haber intentado quitarte a Inuyasha…- se apartó el cabello de la cara- ¡No te mereces todo esto!

Ya está, lo había dicho. Se sentía liberada después de más de quince años de resentimiento contra la persona más pura y más inocente que podría conocer nunca.

- Por favor, déjame compensarte… -le suplicó- déjame ser tu amiga y esta vez… de verdad…

La miró con ojos suplicantes esperando ver su odio reflejado en sus bonitos ojos y escuchar sus crueles réplicas con razón pero nada de eso ocurrió. Kagome corrió hacia ella, se arrodilló en el suelo y la abrazó.

- Te perdono, Kikio.

Kikio dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas y abrazó a su prima para llorar con ella. Gracias- fue el último pensamiento coherente que tuvo.

…

No se estaba conteniendo, ni pensaba hacerlo en ningún momento. Habían salido al jardín de su casa porque no podía esperar a ir a la Hermandad, quería solucionarlo cuanto antes. Naraku estaba asustado y no le extrañaba, no era rival para él. Le estaba dando una paliza de campeonato y ni siquiera había empezado con lo más fuerte, sólo estaba calentando. Iba a hacerle pagar por cada vez que acorraló a Kagome contra una pared, por cada grito de ayuda que ella lanzó, por cada lágrima de la joven y por cada golpe que él le dio a ella. Kagome sería vengada.

Esquivó otro de los débiles puñetazos de Naraku, dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados y le dio un codazo en el plexo solar. Animado por la adrenalina y las ganas de sangre, le propinó un puntapié en la espinilla y cuando éste de desestabilizó, le rompió la nariz con los nudillos. Naraku volvió a caer al suelo gimiendo de dolor y con toda la cara recubierta de su propia sangre. La nariz rota dejaba salir sangre a borbotones pero a él no le interesaba tomar ni un mililitro de esa sangre negra y contaminada por su corazón oscuro.

- ¿Preparado para morir?- sonrió- ¿tienes unas últimas palabras?

Naraku intentó levantarse y se lanzó sobre él como un toro en el ruedo pero lo esquivó con facilidad y éste cayó boca abajo sobre el suelo. ¡Patético! Tenía fuerza suficiente para acorralar a una niña indefensa pero no podía medirse con alguien de su altura.

….

- ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

¿Por qué Inuyasha no estaba allí sentado con ella? No es que no apreciara la ayuda de su madre, de su cuñada y de Kikio pero sentía que a quien necesitaba era él. Inuyasha era la única persona en el mundo que con pocas palabras podía decirle justo lo que ella necesitaba oír. Sin embargo, no estaba allí sentado con ella, ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba en ese momento. ¿Sería grosero preguntárselo a alguna de las otras mujeres? No quería que pensaran que no apreciaba su ayuda.

De repente se escuchó el sonido de un golpe seco y un grito que parecía una declaración de guerra. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí afuera? Tanto su madre, como Rin y Kikio pusieron cara de saber exactamente qué estaba ocurriendo pero lo ignoraron para concentrarse en ella. ¡No! Ella quería saber qué estaba pasando y si no se lo decían se levantaría e iría ella misma a verlo con sus propios ojos.

- ¿Qué son esos ruidos?

- Debe ser el viento- la madre de Inuyasha la acarició el cabello- no te preocupes.

La madre de Inuyasha era preciosa con su larga melena negra como la noche, sus preciosos ojos azul agua marina, su tez blanca y sus tiernos labios. Tenía una elegancia innata para expresarse y se preocupaba por todo lo que la rodeaba pero no era buena mentirosa. Estaba ocultando algo.

- Decidme la verdad- las miró a las tres- ¿dónde está Inuyasha?

Su prima desvió la mirada para librarse de su interrogatorio y entonces sólo le quedó Rin disponible. Ella empezó a transpirar y se llevó una mano nerviosa al vientre.

- Habla.

- Yo… verás… te vas a reír- aseguró- Inuyasha está teniendo un combate a muerte con Naraku…

- ¡No!

Se deshizo de los agarres de las tres mujeres y luchó con uñas y dientes hasta conseguir llegar hasta la puerta del salón. Salió a la carrera del salón y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia el lugar del que procedían los gritos: el jardín. No dudaba que Inuyasha fuera a ganar la batalla, estaba segura de ello y en un rincón secreto de su corazón deseaba que le diera a Naraku su justo merecido pero le detendría. Le detendría porque no quería que Inuyasha fuera como Naraku, no quería que se convirtiera en alguien tan horrible como él. Si alguien tenía que juzgar a Naraku, era la voz de la ley y la justicia.

Saltó las escaleras de la entrada y atravesó el jardín a tiempo para ver cómo Inuyasha alzaba una pierna y se preparaba para aplastarle la cabeza a su tío. ¡No podía permitir que lo hiciera!

- ¡No!- gritó- ¡Inuyasha no lo hagas!

Inuyasha se detuvo al escuchar su voz y la miró sin terminar de comprender.

…..

- ¡No!- gritó- ¡Inuyasha no lo hagas!

Detuvo justo a tiempo su impulso asesino de aplastarle el cerebro a ese desgraciado y volvió la mirada hacia su pequeña Kagome. Ella había corrido a buscarle y le detenía. ¿Por qué? Naraku había sido el único causante de su desgracia, la había deshonrado de forma horrible, destruyó su infancia y puede que hasta su futuro si ella había quedado lo bastante traumatizada después de recordar. A lo mejor ya no quería casarse, ni tener contacto alguno con un macho. Puede que tuviera que pasar el resto de sus días limitándose a mirarla de lejos y deseando que ella superara algún día su pasado. ¡No!, ¡no merecía vivir!

Recuperó la fuerza de su impulso y se volvió a preparar para aplastarle la cabeza pero ella volvió a gritar, volvió a llamarle y no pudo menos que detenerse. No quería que ella lo viera matando.

- ¡Inuyasha!- ella por fin logró ponerse en primera fila- por favor, no lo hagas- le suplicó.

- ¿Por qué?- quiso entender-¡él te ha destrozado la vida!

- Eso no es verdad, Inuyasha- sonrió- te tengo a ti- unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas- pero… no sé si te seguiré amando si le matas… yo no quiero que seas como él… ¿qué diferencia habrá entre él y tú si lo matas?

Esa frase, esas palabras le recordaron algo que ya había olvidado.

_- ¡No le mates!_

_- No entiendo- murmuró- él te estaba forzando, ¿no?_

_- Sí._

_Volvió a respirar al escucharle pronunciar ese único vocablo. El miedo a que ella pudiera estar enamorada de otro hombre le había torturado durante un breve pero doloroso período._

_- Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?_

_- La otra noche mataste a dos hombres- le espetó- no puedo permitir que mates a otro. No puedes ir por ahí matando gente._

_Era cierto. Había asesinado a dos hombres delante de ella, era estúpido._

_- ¿Me tienes miedo?_

_- No- musitó- sé que lo hiciste para protegerme al igual que ahora pero… - escuchó sus pasos acercándose a él- Houjo ya ha recibido su merecido, no tienes que continuar._

En aquella ocasión ella también lo detuvo. Las razones eran muy diferentes pero el resultado era el mismo. Kagome estaba convencido de que él era bueno y estaba empecinada en ayudarle a serlo. Ella nunca aprobaría que matase ni a Houjo, ni al estúpido juez, ni a Naraku.

- Está bien, Kagome- dio un paso atrás- lo haré por ti.

Kagome sonrió y ésa era suficiente recompensa por tener que calmar sus instintos asesinos. La vio correr hacia él y abrió los brazos para abrazarla.

- Ya puedes agradecer la compasión de la dama- le dijo al hombre demacrado en el suelo- ¡no te la mereces!- exclamó- y por cierto, me caso con ella y ni tú, ni nadie podrá impedirlo.

Le dio la espalda para evitar que Kagome continuara mirando horrorizada la sangre y la abrazó estrechamente contra su cuerpo. Por fin todo había terminado. Si ella volvía a aceptarlo por tercera vez, se casarían y tendrían hijos cuando se sintiera preparada. Nada le haría más feliz que pasarse el resto de la vida adorándola como una diosa se merecía. De ahora en adelante absolutamente nada se interpondría en su camino.

Habló demasiado de prisa. Escuchó la hierba removerse a su espalda, Naraku levantándose, el grito de victoria y apartó a Kagome para que a ella no le hiciera daño pero no sucedió nada. Cuando al fin pudo girarse, Naraku estaba inmóvil a unos pocos centímetros de él. Sus ojos le miraban sin dar crédito a lo sucedido, su aliento estaba luchando por un último suspiro e irónicamente acababa de morir de la misma forma en que había planeado matarle a él. Su pecho había sido atravesado por la mano de Inu No Taisho, su padre.

- No me gusta nada que se juegue sucio y menos con mis hijos- sacó el brazo de un tirón y dejó que el cuerpo inerte de Naraku cayera al suelo- hay que saber perder, Naraku.

Inuyasha suspiró aliviado por estar vivo ya que eso significaba que no tendría que separarse de Kagome y se apresuró a correr hacia ella para taparle los ojos y abrazarla. Ya era demasiado tarde porque lo había visto todo y estaba seguro de que no lo olvidaría fácilmente pero necesitaba consolarla a ella y a sí mismo. Finalmente, Naraku había recibido su merecido y no podía lamentarse más por ello. Kagome hubiera preferido que la ley lo juzgara y sus deseos eran órdenes para él.

- Siento que haya terminado así, Kagome- musitó- lo intenté.

- Lo sé- murmuró en respuesta- pero entre él y tú… me alegro de que seas tú el que está vivo…- aseguró- le tengo que dar las gracias a tu padre…

- Yo también tengo que hacerlo- sonrió.

Kagome se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y tomó su mano para que juntos caminaran hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban su padre, su madre, su hermano, Miroku, Rin y Kikio. La vida juntos nunca había pintado tan bien.

Continuará…


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18:**

Había pasado un mes entero desde que falleció Naraku Tatewaki. Sus estrictos códigos indicaban que no se podía reclamar la tutela de las hijas o pupilas hasta que hubiera pasado el período de un mes. Ese día, él volvía del juzgado con la tutela de Kagome y de Kikio. En principio, nunca se planteó cargar con la tutela de Kikio pero ella había cambiado tanto y Kagome se lo suplicó de tal forma que no pudo evitar concederle su deseo. Por otra parte, se había visto envuelto en una investigación acerca de la muerte del los padres de Kagome. Tal y como todos sospechaban no fue un accidente, fue un asesinato. Ahora bien, el resultado de aquel asesinato fue realmente sorprendente. No era un asesino sino que una asesina: Karen Tatewaki. Naraku no había tenido nada que ver con aquel asunto. Resulta que la heredera de los Tatewaki sentía una envidia enfermiza por la fortuna y la belleza de la familia Higurashi. Quería para ella el puesto en la Hermandad, sus propiedades y de paso, destruir a la mujer por la que no pudo conseguir a quien ella quería. La familia de Kagome estaba llena de complejos líos amorosos y él no quiso ahondar más en ello.

Tenía en sus manos los papeles que lo certificaban como tutor legal de Kagome y de Kikio. Guardado en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta un permiso especial para casarse con Kagome cuanto antes. En la carpeta que había colocado en el asiento de copiloto los papeles que Kagome debía firmar para recuperar todas sus propiedades. En la guantera, estaban los documentos más desagradables. Los guardaría en la caja fuerte al igual que los demás pero se aseguraría de que estuvieran en un lugar bien escondido. Tenía que ocultar los documentos que certificaban la muerte de Naraku en su combate a muerte y el arresto de por vida para Karen Tatewaki.

Kagome no reaccionó mal ante la noticia sobre el asesinato de sus padres. Al parecer, ella se suponía algo por el estilo y lo único que deseaba era que se hiciera justicia. Sin embargo, el asunto de su tío estaba requiriendo mucho más esfuerzo. Iba tres veces a la semana a un psiquiatra que le hacía revivir todos esos momentos e intentaba con ello que se liberara de ellos. Tuvo que dar el consentimiento aún sin ser el tutor para que la medicaran ya que no podía conciliar el sueño y cuando lo hacía, tenía pesadillas. Últimamente la veía bastante mejor, más recuperada y más Kagome. Estaba seguro de que dentro de poco lo habría superado y aunque nunca desapareciera de su mente, sería capaz de llevar una vida normal.

Rin ya había dado a luz a su primer sobrino. Le habían dado el nombre de Tatsuki por el abuelo y con tan solo unas pocas semanas de vida estaba demostrando ser un digno Taisho. Pocos niños lograban engatusar de esa forma a los criados, romper los mordedores haciendo fuerza con la encías desnudas o levantar objetos pesados para un bebé con una mano. Sin duda alguna era todo un Taisho.

Abrió con el control remoto la verja de su mansión y se quedó parado con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro al ver todos aquellos coches. Reconocía el coche de sus padres, el de su hermano y el de Miroku. Todos ellos estacionados frente a la casa. ¿Habría pasado algo malo?, ¿Kagome estaba bien? Asustado, aceleró con el Ferrari y frenó de forma abrupta frente a la puerta. Agarró la carpeta en el asiento de copiloto y los documentos de la guantera y salió corriendo hacia la casa. Cuando abrió la puerta principal y escuchó el sonido de risas volvió a respirar. Si estaban riendo es que todo estaba bien en la casa y con Kagome.

- Myoga.

El mayordomo abandonó su puesto y se acercó a hacia él con paso lento y seguro.

- Quiero que guardes todos estos documentos en la caja fuerte.

La carpeta se la guardó para él ya que ambas mujeres debían firmar los documentos y le ofreció los documentos que había guardado anteriormente en la guantera.

- ¿En algún lugar en especial?

- Sí, guárdelos al fondo, dentro de la caja de metal.

El mayordomo sabía el significado de esa caja y asintió con la cabeza mirando los papeles con evidente preocupación. En esa caja sólo se guardaban los documentos dolorosos, los que podrían haber hecho algún daño a la familia. Kagome ya era de la familia.

Observó al mayordomo partir hacia el sótano de la casa y se peinó el cabello hacia atrás antes de entrar en el salón. Además de hacer todo eso se había cortado el pelo y ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros. Le había pedido que se aseguraran de conservar su toque de chico malo y lo habían conseguido al capeárselo. Ojala Kagome no se mostrara disgustada por su cambio de look pero tenían mucho tiempo para que volviera a crecer.

Al entrar en el salón todos le miraron y se quedaron en silencio. Su padre y su madre estaban sentados junto a Kagome y al otro lado de la joven se encontraba Kikio sujetando su mano amistosamente. Sesshomaru curioseaba las estanterías repletas de libros mientras que Rin se encontraba sentada en una butaca dando de mamar al pequeño Tatsuki. Lo más sorprendente de todo era ver a Miroku rodeando la cintura de Sango con un brazo. ¿Se habían liado? Y lo más importante, ¿era una relación seria? A juzgar por cómo le miraban tenía la sensación de que todos ellos se habían puesto de acuerdo para guardarle un terrible secreto.

- ¿Qué pasa con vosotros?

No le gustaba nada que le ocultaran las cosas y no dudaría en demostrarlo.

- Vaya, mi hijo siempre va al grano.

- Ha salido a ti, querido.

Odiaba que sus padres se tomaran todas las cosas a broma. Era realmente molesto.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido en el juzgado?- se apresuró a preguntar Miroku.

- Bien- enseñó los documentos- tengo la tutela de Kagome y de Kikio.

Ambas mujeres gritaron emocionadas desde su lugar y se abrazaron entre ellas. ¿Por qué no le abrazaban a él? Él era el nuevo tutor, el que había luchado con uñas y dientes por su maldita custodia. En vez de abrazarse entre ellas tendrían que ir a agradecerle. Kikio debería darle un abrazo y Kagome un abrazo y un buen beso. Se sentía excluido en su propia casa, ¿cómo era posible?

Entonces, se volvió a proclamar el silencio en la casa y todos volvieron a mirarle fijamente. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

- Hablad- ordenó- sé que os estáis callando algo.

- Hijo, estás de muy mal humor- lo acusó su madre.

- ¿Yo de mal humor?

- Sí, de mal humor- reiteró Miroku- deberías tomarte una valeriana o algo.

- ¿Y qué tal te va con la camarera del Boy´s?- quiso vengarse- esa que tenía las tetas como dos balones de baloncesto…

Miroku tembló, se puso tenso y dio un salto para apartarse de Sango. La joven le dirigió una de esas miradas que mataban y empezó a perseguirlo por todo el salón mientras le preguntaba por la camarera.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- volvió a insistir.

- Tenemos buenas noticas, Inuyasha.

Fue Rin quien le dijo eso desde su asiento y le hizo sentirse más estúpido todavía. Si tenían tan buenas noticias por qué coño se había creado ese ambiente tan tenso cuando él llegó.

- Es que te hemos visto de tan mal humor… - comentó Rin.

- Sí- continuó su padre- creímos que no te habían dado la custodia o algo.

- Es un alivio saber que sólo es tu cara de siempre.

¡Habló! Lo que le faltaba por oír era a su hermano diciendo que él tenía cara de mal humor. ¿Acaso no se había visto en fotografías? Su padre se puso en pie sacándolo de sus pensamientos, sostuvo la mano de su madre y empezó a hablar.

- Inuyasha, desde que tú naciste hace medio siglo tu madre y yo hemos estado intentando tener más hijos…

La duda de la sospecha empezó a invadirle mientras escuchaba.

- Hoy, después de tanto tiempo me complace anunciar que…

¡Lo iba a decir!

- Sesshomaru y tú vais a tener otro hermano.

- O hermana- añadió su madre.

¿Qué se hacía en un momento como ése? Él tenía ganas de sentarse porque la noticia le había dejado impactado, en estado de shock. Sabía que lo estaban intentando, su padre se lo dijo pero no esperaba que lo fueran a conseguir y tan pronto además. Iba a tener un hermano pequeño o igual una hermana. Él no sería tan malo como Sesshomaru y le enseñaría todo lo que tenía que saber y si era una niña la protegería y la mimaría. Se alegraba muchísimo por sus padres que tanto lo habían esperado.

La fiesta se reinauguró en ese momento. Empezó a sonar música, los criados trajeron comida, todos los invitados hablaban ruidosamente. Él, en cambio, se quedó ahí parado observando a sus padres y rezando para que no se le escapara ni una sola lágrima. De repente, Kagome se levantó de su lugar y corrió hacia él.

- Inuyasha…

- Mi Kagome.

Intentó abrazarla pero ella le rechazó. ¿Por qué?

- Hay otra noticia pero quería que fueras tú el primero en saberlo.

- Dime, pequeña.

Kagome sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo y se sonrojó.

- Nosotros también estamos esperando un hijo.

Ya está, ¡se acabó! Las lágrimas que estaban pugnando por salir cuando le dieron la noticia de que tendría un hermano, salieron. ¡Un hijo! Iba a ser padre. La noticia era totalmente inesperada, más que la de sus padres y tampoco era carente de lógica. Desde que se conocieron, nunca pusieron ningún medio para impedir que eso ocurriera.

- ¿Cuándo?

- En mayo, estoy de tres meses.

¿Tres meses? Desde luego, el niño había caído a la primera, acertó de lleno. Tiró de ella para abrazarla y dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas entre sus brazos.

- No sabes bien lo feliz que me haces.

- Sí que lo sé… lo sé…

Kagome levantó la cabeza para mirarle mostrando que ella también estaba llorando y alzó una mano para tocar su cabello. Jugueteó con las puntas en sus hombros.

- Te has cortado el pelo.

- ¿No te gusta?

- Estás muy guapo, como siempre.

Inuyasha se inclinó y la besó antes de volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos.

…..

Kagome tuvo razón aquel día. El diez de mayo del año 2012, nació Keila Taisho. La niña demostró ser tan preciosa como la madre desde el primer día y encontró su primera amiga en su tía también recién nacida, Miaka Taisho. Sus padres también habían sido bendecidos con una preciosa niña, tal y como siempre desearon.

Su pequeña Keila era la niña más bonita, más inteligente, más amable y más educada del mundo. Eso era lo que decían todos los padres pero él sabía que era la verdad. Su Keila era superior en todos los aspectos a los demás niños. Se pasaba horas contemplándola mientras se echaba la siesta cuando era un bebé. Nunca le faltó tiempo para jugar con ella y darle los mimos que sabía que necesitaba una hija. Acompañó a Kagome siempre que estuvo dándole de mamar y también al pediatra porque le interesaba mucho saber todo lo referente a la niña.

El psiquiatra terminó dándole el alta a Kagome poco después de que hubiera nacido Keila. Insistía que era inevitable que alguna vez tuviera una pesadilla y recomendó que en esos días, tomara una de sus pastillas recetadas para volver a dormir. Por lo demás, ella era la Kagome de siempre. Su preocupación y el amor que sentía por su hija y por él se superponían a cualquier otra cosa. Aunque no se sentía capaz de hablar con él del asunto, no le importaba porque sólo deseaba su bienestar. Algún día, ella se sentiría lo bastante segura como para hablarlo con él.

Firmó un documento más y desvió su mirada hacia el dibujo que estaba haciendo su hija sentada sobre su regazo. Keila ya tenía cinco años y era clavada a su madre excepto por los ojos que eran tan dorados como los de él. Ella los estaba pintando a ellos tres. Él era la figura más alta de los tres y le pintaba vestido de negro. La Kagome del dibujo era proporcionalmente igual que la real puesto que él le seguía sacando una cabeza y media de alto. Entre ellos dos se encontraba Keila agarrada de sus manos, saltando. A su espalda pintaba la mansión como podía. No era ninguna obra de arte pero él lo cogería y lo colgaría en la pared de su despacho para lucirlo con orgullo. De repente, vio que la niña empezaba a dibujarle una tripa enorme a Kagome y frunció el ceño.

- Keila, mamá se enfadará si la pintas gorda.

- No está gorda- se quejó- va a tener un hermanito para mí…

- ¿Ah, sí?- no pudo evitar sonreír- ¿quieres tener un hermanito?

Keila se encogió de hombros y continuó pintando. ¿Qué significaba eso? Agarró otro documento dispuesto a firmarlo cuando a sus fosas nasales llegó el maravilloso olor de su esposa. Kagome había vuelto a casa. La escuchó dejar sus cosas en la entrada, andar por el pasillo y dirigirse hacia su despacho. ¡Ya se acercaba!

Abrió la puerta tímidamente y asomó la cabeza. Keila se removió en su regazo, se bajó y corrió hacia ella para abrazarse a sus piernas. Kagome la recibió encantada y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

- ¿Voy a tener un hermanito?

Keila insistía con aquel asunto, no se lo podría creer. La pobre niña aún pensaba que el niño aparecería por ciencia infusa si lo pedía. Algún día aprendería la verdad y cuando ese día llegara tendría que tenerla muy vigilada.

- Sí, vas a tener un hermanito.

¡Un momento! Se levantó de su silla y se las quedó mirando a ambas sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

- Exijo una explicación.

- No he salido con Sango- se excusó- he ido al médico porque tenía la sospecha de que estaba embarazada.

- ¿Y por qué Keila lo sabía antes que yo?- agarró el dibujo y lo alzó para enseñárselo- te dibujaba embarazada, te lo ha preguntado…

- Tal vez no debí decírselo pero es que me escuchó hablando por teléfono con tu madre y…

- ¿Mi madre lo sabía antes que yo?

- Y también la tía Rin y Sango- le informó su hija.

Kagome juntó las manos y le pidió disculpas con la mirada. Él se dejó caer en el asiento frente a su escritorio y suspiró. ¡Qué más da! La cuestión era que iba a tener otro hijo. Extendió un brazo hacia ellas y las miró fijamente.

- Venid aquí las dos.

Ambas entendieron el mensaje y fueron corriendo hacia él para abrazarle. Su familia, ¿quién iba a decir que él formaría una?

- Te quiero, papá.

- Y yo a ti, pequeña- le dio un beso en la frente.

- Te amo, Inuyasha.

- Yo también te amo, Kagome.

Se inclinó y juntó sus labios con los de su esposa en un tierno beso. Uno de los muchos que aún les faltaba por darse.

FIN


End file.
